Eien pt 3: Mezame
by Kimmimaru
Summary: Many years have passed since Cloud had defeated Sephiroth and beaten Geostigma, now, he has been brought back by the planet to become its hero once again! WARNING: Rated for Yaoi and general smuttiness in later chapters! A CONTINUATION OF NINGYO!
1. New beginnings

**A/N: **Long time no see my FF7 fans! I have had a brief break from this fandom but now I am back! Haha! Still loving Final Fantasy! Never get bored! So, this one is a continuation of Eien and Ningyo! Yay! A trilogy of fan fics! I hope you guys enjoy as much you seemed to enjoy the others! I'll try and up the ante with this one, new characters, new settings, more room for the imagination to run riot! Enjoy, read and review my lovely readers! XD

Mezame 

(Awakening)

Chapter 1: New beginnings.

_Cl...d...Wake..._

_Cloud..._

_Wake..._

_Up..._

Surrounded by impenetrable darkness, naked and alone. I hear a soft voice...calling to me...I have to answer. I have no choice. I am surrounded by warmth, a soft hand caresses my face gently and I open my eyes...

Bright, clear blue skies stretch on impossibly. I blink slightly as brilliant sunlight sears my vision. I feel heavy, my limbs weak. Who am I? Where was I? What was happening?

I have to lie still, I feel...strange, as if I had just been born again. My body, seemed almost unfamiliar and everything I looked at; the birds in the sky, the sand beneath me even the sounds that I heard were all new! Wonderfully new and fresh, the scent of salt and dried seaweed seemed to be the sweetest scent in the universe. Finally I feel a bit of strength in my limbs and I sit up slowly, I had been lying on a beach. A long stretch of sand reaches to either side of me and just touching my bare feet were soft waves, lapping gently at the shore. Had I washed up here? Where was I supposed to be? What had happened? I look up again and stare into the sky, I feel as if I should know this place, but my memory is almost non-existent. I am wearing no clothes and I feel slightly ill, as if I had eaten something bad.

"Hey! Oy! You!"

I jump at the sudden noise and turn, sitting on my knees, to see a group of people walking toward me. As they draw near I shy away from them, they look harmless but some instinct tells me not to trust them. They're all clad in the same, strange uniform; smart blue suites with white shirts and neck ties.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing here? Where are your clothes? What happened to you?"

I shake my head, I can't speak. I seem to have lost the ability to express myself in that way.

"You ok?" a woman kneels beside me looking concerned. She reaches toward me and I back away, instinct taking over making alarm bells ring in my head. Her frown deepens and she turns to her fellows. "Look at his eyes! You seen eyes like that outside the old photos?"

"Wow! Hey, you're right...what's your name, kid?"

I shake my head again desperately. I wanted them to go away! For some reason I didn't want them near me.

"I don't think he can talk." The woman says softly, she looks at me carefully her eyes coldly scanning my body. Her frown deepens. "Ya'know what? I think I've seen this guy somewhere before..."

"Yeah, me too...where though?"

"Dunno, maybe we should get him back to Central command? He could be important."

"With eyes like that, I think you're right. Hey kid, get up...we're gunna take you somewhere safe."

I scramble backwards, I need to stay here! For some reason I feel I need to stay here...why? I have no idea. Maybe it has something to with that voice in the back of my mind, the soft almost feminine one that keeps whispering quietly. I pause and tip my head to the side staring out to sea. Yes, very faintly I can hear it. Like a memory that I can't quite get a hold of. I bite my lower lip and frown. I had something important to do...something to do with...

_Silver hair, deep, forbidding eyes, pale skin, a wicked smile that drives me to the edge of madness and brings me sharply back again. Almost painfully commanding voice telling me...telling me..._

I shake my head quickly, what the hell had that been? The strange people are all stood around me now, they seem to be waiting for something. Then I see it, a small buggy flying across the sand toward us. As it draws near I can see a logo on the side, I know that symbol. It sends violent shivers through my body, I wanted to escape but I knew it was useless. I was naked and weapon-less. I looked down at my hands and spread my fingers slowly, it felt as if they knew what to do. My body felt as if it would know what to do in a fight, but I can't stand yet, still too weak.

"Ok, they're here! Up you get!"

One of the suited me lifted me up and helped me into the back of the buggy, I sat still unable to do anything else. We left in a buzz of engines and spray of sand.

The journey was long and boring, eventually I fell asleep. When I woke I found myself lying in a bed, the covers soft and warm. I sigh and roll myself onto my back. I am in a room painted entirely white, it's dark and the curtains are pulled so I can't see outside. I had had a dream...or was it a memory?

I had been standing in a village, flames leapt around me the heat had scorched my skin, burnt my hair and choked me. I had felt an overwhelming sense of betrayal, anger and grief. I had lost someone close to me...Then I had seen him; a tall, imposing figure, long silver hair and a pair of bright, greenish/blue eyes with vertically slit pupils that seemed to suck in my soul and drown me in their deep green pools. I welcomed the familiar feeling, in fact, I longed for it. Even as I lay awake and stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling I began craving that man's touch, he was so familiar, I knew him. My hand rested over my bare chest and I sighed. I wished I could get my memory back, I wanted to remember who that man was and why he wasn't here with me now. But...wait, he was supposed to be with me always! I frowned and shook my head. That was stupid! I was alone in this room! I closed my eyes and began trying to make myself remember, I had to remember! I couldn't carry on like this! Memory seemed so vitally important! I had to remember so many things! Foggy memories, like I was seeing them through frosted glass; laughter, bright and cheerful, muffled words, gun shots, rain, a bright silver sword covered in blood, bloody hands, bloody face. Explosions, horrible pain, confusion, feelings of loss, hopelessness, despair. I opened my eyes again slowly, maybe it was best I left things alone? Did I want to remember all those awful things with any form of clarity? Maybe not...but I felt I had to, I felt that I needed to! It seemed vitally important that I remember everything, right down to the tiniest detail.

I lifted my hands and put them behind my head as I stared up at the light fixture. Why was I here? I wandered briefly, what did they want from some random guy they had happened across on a beach? I close my eyes again, all I can see are those eyes. I shiver slightly, was it cold? Are these hands, running softly through my hair, real or remembered? I don't want to know. As I lay there, I begin to feel that nagging sensation increase tenfold. I open my eyes slightly and see those inscrutable eyes looking down at me, that smile, so beautiful and yet deadly, like a snake that's ready to attack. A name comes to me, the only solid thing I can remember.

"Sephiroth."


	2. Rebirth

**A/N:** So, here's chapter two! Hope you like it! Please R&R! (If you've read other stories by me then you should know that I need to know if it's any good! Even if it's a comment on the technicalities of the story, it would be much obliged. However, please don't be nasty! If you don't like summit then give a reason why or its not constructive criticism!) So apart from that, please enjoy. XD (Smut will come later! And its gunna be very dirty and nasty! Hehe.)

Chapter 2: Rebirth

I was trapped in that room for a long time, I was given food and water but only enough to keep me alive. I still found speech difficult but I managed a few words sometimes. People came and observed me, some with clip boards and white coats, others just seeming to be curious spectators. What was it they found so fascinating about me? They all kept going on and on about my eyes! I was beginning to become weary of their constant attention.

I had been given a plain white pair of scrubs to wear, I had a bathroom and every convenience but I was bored and I felt impatient. This was not where I was supposed to be! I had this strong feeling I had to be somewhere...it felt as if I was being pulled and the call was irresistible.

Finally, one day a man came to get me. I was taken from my room and I followed him down a corridor to a lift which took me all the way up to the top floor. I frowned and tried to absorb my surroundings, making sure I memorised every possible escape route, my mind did this automatically as if I had been in similar situations before. I looked sideways at the man beside me, he was tall with hands clasped in front of him and he stared straight ahead almost completely ignoring me. His suite was blue, like the people who had discovered me on the beach. He had a small scar across one eyebrow and a mop of deep red hair that dangled in his eyes. I frowned at him suspiciously and he gave me a nervous glance.

Finally we reached the last floor. I was taken to a huge office, a long desk sat before a wide picture window and I finally had a view of where I was. A huge metropolis spread out around the building I was in, it went as far as the eye could see! Metal everywhere! Cars zoomed along roads and it took me a second to realise they weren't touching the floor, they seemed to be hovering. I frowned, somehow, that did not seem to sit right. Something was very, very wrong.

I was brought back to my immediate situation by the sound of automatic doors opening and closing. I turned and saw a man walk in, he looked as if he was in his twenties; tall with soft, strawberry blond hair that had been tied back in a pony tail. He grinned at me and sat behind the desk straightening out his neat beige suite. He leaned forward and inspected me as if I was a specimen to be dissected, I hated the feeling. "Welcome, stranger." He said in a soft voice that held a hint of amusement. "My name is Caleb Shinra..." I felt my body react to the name. I stepped back involuntarily. Shivers ran through my spine, his face, his hair...in fact his whole manner seemed far too familiar yet still I couldn't remember from where! I stared at him as he watched me carefully. His blue eyes narrowed slightly. "Ah, it seems to be that you know the name? But then..." he shrugged with a tiny laugh. "How could anyone not know my name?" Slowly he stood and leaned forward on his desk. "ShinRa company was built by my great grandfather, it was then destroyed by some kind of freak meteorite and rebuilt from scratch by my grandfather! Midgar is what it is today because of his efforts and the efforts of my father! A whole legacy all passed down to me, I have been charged with running this ship...in fact I haven't been at my post for very long but still...I have great plans in mind for the future of this world!" He smiled and shook his head looking down at some papers before him. I saw a frown mar his smooth brow. "Now, this is very interesting." He muttered and picked up a sheet from the top of the pile and walked around the table. He looked from the sheet to me and back again. I kept that same blank look on my face. He scratched his face and looked back at me. "We have some very old files in our databases, files that were so top secret my grandfather had them stored somewhere safe. Now, these files were mostly surrounding a character who is thought, by most, to be fictitious...however, I know differently! I have reams of proof that he existed! And, I have the records that describe exactly what happened all those years ago! Yes, I have files on everyone involved in the case. I was shocked at first when my grandfather showed me all this before he died, I was amazed that any human being could do such...awful things to another human being! But now, now we are in the situation we are now...I have changed my opinion somewhat regarding the use of super soldiers..." His eyes widened slightly as I flinched away.

"What...are you...talking about?" I stuttered, my hands going to my hair. "I...I have no idea...who I am! I don't know where I am! Please, I have to be somewhere else!"

"Oh..." He quickly regained his composure. "I am sorry, but we will not be allowing you to leave here any time soon as we will be needing you to partake in some studies. However I can explain to you where you are and maybe...I can tell you _who_ you are." He smirked at my reaction. "Very well then." He nodded to a man at his side who got me a chair which I sat in promptly. "Now, you are in the headquarters of the ShinRa company in Midgar. My grandfather went by the name of Rufus ShinRa, he founded our most famous department of alien research and exploration. Now, back to the matter I was discussing earlier, My grandfather showed me these old records and told me what they meant. I read through them all over and over until I knew every word of every page by heart! Years ago, when Midgar was just a piddling city with not much going for it, ShinRa were using Mako energy to provide its people with more comfortable lives. Mako..."

"Is sucked out of the earth...they used..." I stopped myself and frowned in confusion slightly. I reached up and ruffled the back of my hair. "Um...sorry...please carry on."

A ghost of a smile touched the man's lips before he continued. He explained about ShinRa, and somehow, I knew that I had always known what it was. I could see the great big tower in the centre of Midgar, surrounded by plates, I could see the reactors as they drew in the glowing energy form the very life of the earth its self! He then went on to explain about a section of ShinRa called SOLDIER, at that point pain shot through my head and I gasped clutching desperately at my hair with my hands and feeling violently sick as I was bombarded with memories!

Men in uniforms, orders being shouted, people stood around taunting me, calling me names...

_...Am I useless?_

_Nothing but a failure!_

_**...Cloud...**_

_Stop! Stop! Stop! It hurts! _

_**Cloud...you need to...**_

"_You are... a puppet..."_

_**WAKE UP!**_

I gasped and slipped from my chair and on to all fours, desperately I tried not to throw up. Papers were dropped onto the floor in front of me and I found myself staring down at old looking photographs pinned to files. Images flashed through my mind and I bit back a scream as everything rushed back to me! I could see a photograph of a woman with waist length dark brown hair, a man with dark skin and a wicked grin, a woman with a pink dress and pink bow and a kind smile, a man with a long spear across his shoulder and a cigarette dangling from his lips, a man wearing a red cloak and pitch black hair, a girl of about sixteen with a giant shuriken, a man in a smart dark suit and neat slicked back black hair, and a wolf like creature with a flaming tail. I knew all their names. I knew all their faces, I could hear their laughter in my head, hear them talking in bright happy voices. Then I saw him. The man I could never forget. The one with the green cats eyes, the one with the silky silver hair, the one who was always surrounded by flames. I picked up the photograph and stared at it long and hard. "Sephiroth..." I whisper softly.

I hear a delighted chuckle from the new President of ShinRa corp. I look up at him slowly with venom in my eyes. How dare Rufus restart ShinRa! What the hell had he been thinking? I slow my breathing with effort and look back down at the files, it was all coming back to me now. I was remembering everything. After a silent moment it hit me; they were all dead! They had all probably aged and died. My grief nearly swallowed me whole and I lowered my head with a heavy sigh. When I opened my eyes I saw another photo thrust at me. "This is the one I found most interesting." I looked up into his smug face and suddenly wanted to hit him, instead I took the paper from him and found myself looking at a photo of me. I nodded slowly.

"That's right...I was...trying to get into SOLDIER...but I failed. I was...used as an experiment after..."

"After Sephiroth burned Nibielheim to the ground, you and your friend Zack were placed in the S-project and used to help further the advancement in the creation of a perfect SOLDIER."

I scoffed at him and stood after throwing my file at his feet. "Keep it, it's worthless now. They ended those experiments after Meteor nearly destroyed everything."

"Oh, I wouldn't say it was completely worthless...after all...I have the only truly successful Sephiroth clone right here with me now. Hojo obviously had no idea what he was talking about when he called you a failure, you are so obviously perfect!"

I watched him crouch before me and look into my eyes, his hand cupped my chin and his smile widened. "At the moment, we are at war." He muttered. "It is up to us to protect the people of this country, and I will go to any lengths to keep that promise. You will help me."

"No!" I snapped angrily. "Never again will I allow myself to be used! I am _not_ a puppet anymore!" I jerked away from his touch.

"Shame, I had no wish to resort to violence." He stood and dusted off his suit. "I suppose that no one could really blame you, I read the report on what they actually put you and your friend through...it didn't sound very nice."

I frowned. "What is it you want to do to me?"

"Oh, we just want to see if we can create more like you...we could build an army of super SOLDIERS and eradicate our enemies. All I want is the people's safety!"

"What a load of shit!" I exclaimed suddenly. "You are just like any other power hungry fat cat! All you want is to line your pockets and war is usually an excellent way of doing that."

He hardly reacted to my words, he just kept that smile on his lips. The only indication that what I had said had got to him was the fact that his eyes went dead. "Now, now! You may want to watch your mouth...Cloud."

"Oh well done, you remembered my name." I sighed and rubbed my forehead feeling a headache brewing behind my eyes.

"Hmm, I have had no reason to forget it. However, the question that keeps pressing me is; why do you, who should have died of old age a long time ago, look as if you are still the twenty something year old in the photos?"

I smile. "Well, if I knew I wouldn't be telling you. I was dead then I wake up on some random beach with no memory and no clothes. So, if you ever find out the reason for that, let me know."

"Interesting, it was like you were sent here just to fulfil the purpose of brining in a new age of strong SOLDIERS! It is almost as if, when I prayed for help with this war, the planet answered."

I turn away from slightly and look out the window. "No, that's not why I was brought back...I could never have diffused into the lifestream. I will always be whole and I will never be able to be reborn."

Curiosity lit his gaze. "Why? Why won't the planet accept you?"

"Jenova." I whispered, it came out softly like a prayer.

"Yes, I remembered reading about that thing...so, because you have her cells inside your body you're rejected by the lifestream?"

"That just about sums it up. Except I'm not the only one...there are others. My friend Zack, Aeris and him..." I sighed heavily. "Of course, he'd never leave. Even if he could diffuse, he will always return..."

"The nightmare."

I turn in surprise to the president. "Yes...that's what everyone called him."

"My grandfather spoke of him in whispers as if just the mention of his name was a curse. I guess even though he was so practical he could never lose his superstitions."

"Don't think that all superstition is rubbish." I answered. "Sephiroth is...very tenacious. He will never give up as long as he has people who carry Jenova's cells around. That is one reason of many that I refuse to help you." I knew his cronies were tensing, making ready to attack. I had one chance, it was slim but I had no other way out.

"So, you refuse?" The man took a step back and made a sharp gesture with his hand, the Turks closed in.

I smiled softly. "Do you honestly think that everything in those old records are accurate?" I mutter and shake my head. "You make the mistake of underestimating me..." I meet the presidents gaze as a single black wing tears its self free of my shirt. Gasps echo around the room, I hated my mutation...it made me feel sick. But I had no other choice. Scare them off now and hopefully they would give up on the idea of bringing back SOLDIER. I walked through the temporarily stunned crowd until I stood against the window. I saw my reflection as coloured flames leapt around me, a great torrent of swirling spiritual energy. I put my hand against the glass and it shattered. "Let's hope I don't ever meet you again." I said softly with one last look back over my shoulder.

"Hey! Snap out of it! Stop him!" Caleb shouted.

They were too slow, with one flap of my wing I was gone. I flew up into the air and looked down at the sprawling city. It looked so strange, it had spread out even further than ever. Little metal tentacles reaching further and further into the grass lands. The wastes had all but disappeared, except the cliff where Zack had died.


	3. Reunion

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter took so long guys! I was just busy...and it took a while to get back into it! Oh dear. Anyways, thanks for reading and please keep reviewing! I really hope I've kept the characters in...character. If there's anything you think is wrong or silly let me know! XD But I hope it's not. I'm trying to make this as good, if not better, than the last two! Please enjoy! Love!

Chapter 3: Reunion

I landed on the cliff and my wing disappeared. I stood where the buster sword used to be, now the place was bare with only a few bright yellow flowers. I smiled softly. With my memories now fully intact I could remember him, my best friend, the man who had inspired me, the man who had saved my life.

"I'm back in the world of the living...and yet I still have no idea why!" I Muttered, my eyes drifted over the changed landscape. I could hear the voice of the city, it was so close. "I don't even know where I should be...or what I'm supposed to do!" I sighed and closed my eyes. "Would be real nice if I could get some help..."

The sun was high in the sky and it was hot, I was still wearing the scrubs I had been given back at the new ShinRa Inc building. "Maybe clothes would be a good place to start." I took off into the air again. I was getting better at this flying thing.

I made my way to a town, what I had first taken to be Kalm...but it had grown. It was bordering on a city now. Roads criss crossed what had once been grass lands and houses had been enlarged. The expansion should have been expected but I was still very shocked. People had certainly become more developed. I entered the town cautiously knowing my appearance was strange to these people. No longer were SOLDIERS with bright glowing eyes a common sight among them. I had no money, things would become difficult if I didn't work something out. Hell, I wasn't even sure of what currency they used nowadays! As I walk through the alley ways feeling a bit lost and completely alone I feel all the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. The sun seemed to become dim and I spun on my heels. I could see no one but I was certain someone was there. My hand reached around to my back before I stopped it, my sword was long gone by now. Footsteps, careful and precise.

I backed away, readying myself to fight if necessary.

_**Cloud...**_

I froze. That voice...

I shook my head and closed my eyes tightly. Not again! Never again! Leave me the fuck alone!

The sound of footsteps makes me look up, I see a shadowy figure stood at the head of the alleyway. I allow my eyes time to adjust to the changing light as the sun set.

"C-Cloud?"

I stare, unable to look away from the man stood only feet from me. He held a gun in one hand, an old looking three barrelled gun...one I had seen in use many times before. His long pitch black hair seemingly spun from the very shadows themselves. My eyes widened when I caught a glimpse of fiery red eyes from underneath his fringe. I was too stunned to answer. This...I had never hoped to ever see any of my friends again! But I had forgotten that some lived for a very long time or...In his case, were immortal. I stepped forward nervously only to find a gun pointed at me.

"Speak, or you will not have a head to speak with. Who are you? What do you want?"

"Vincent..." I mutter softly. "It's me...It's really me, Cloud! Remember?"

"How can I be sure?"

I considered for a moment. "Lucretia is hidden in a cave behind by a huge waterfall, her body is encased in crystallised materia and preserved along with her memories."

The gun wavered slightly before it was lowered. "Cloud? It can't be!"

"Well, why the hell would anyone wanna impersonate me?" I replied.

Vincent moved forward into the light from a nearby window. His face was revealed, he looked exactly how I had remembered him. He had kept the black clothing and red cloak but he was missing the metal guards on his foot and his hand. He moved closer and frowned at me. "Come." He whispered and swept past me.

I turned and followed knowing I would get no answers until he decided it was safe to speak. As I followed I noticed how tense he was, his eyes darting from side to side rapidly, his hand always hovering near his gun. Yes, something very odd was happening.

He led me through the streets, sticking to the shadows. I followed staring at his back feeling better than I had done since I first arrived back. Ah, it was good to have friends again! People who I could trust and know they would never betray me! I found myself stood in what I had to assume was the original town square, there was a line of shops just ahead of me and an Inn to my right. Yes, I remembered all this. I remembered the time we had first come here, the time when I had told them all my story...or at least what I thought was my story. Bitter sweet memories that caused my heart to feel as if it was being squeezed. Vincent headed for the Inn, the name had changed and it had gone through some renovations but it was still the same from the outside. We ended up in a back room where people sat around looking despondent. Some sat in the corner playing cards and gambling, others had injuries that had been bandaged. A mixture of men and women, even some children. It looked like a safe house of some kind. I frowned as Vincent led me through the throngs and pushed aside a curtain, another room lay beyond. A bar stretched along one side and tables scattered the hard wood floor. Behind the bar, washing glasses was a girl. She was around my age and had waist length brown hair tied back in a pony tail. Her skirt was short and she wore a white tank top. My body froze. Vincent noticed my sudden hesitation and he nodded.

"It is not who you think it is, Cloud. Tifa died...I will tell you everything you need to know in a bit."

I swallow the lump in my throat and nodded stiffly. Vincent took the top of my arm roughly and sat down, I plopped into a hard seat and tore my eyes away from the girl. "You know...You know why the planet brought me back, don't you."

Vincent nodded and met my eyes. "Let me explain what has been happening..."

_Once Sephiroth had died the world returned to some semblance of normality. People got on with their lives, things settled down as the stigma died away. The world was healed once again._

_However, underneath the surface of Midgar a new threat began to emerge. People began to realise that those with the glowing eyes were, in part, responsible for the deaths that had occurred over the years. So, they were hunted down. A new cult began to develop and the Mako enhanced people were slaughtered mercilessly. Huge gangs of "Normal's" would set upon a lone "clone" and tear them apart. _

_ShinRa began to rebuild under the strict eyes of Rufus and his Turks. The company, already having a network in preparation for this, recreated a new ShinRa. They began to work with the people to eradicate the "Mutants", the "Monsters" until nearly all of them had died. Their children were targeted in the hopes that Sephiroth would now have no way of returning. Vincent watched, along with the others, as the world descended into cult driven madness. Tifa kept her bar open, seventh heaven became a place of refuge for the targets of violence and their families. Everyone pitched in to help keep as many innocents safe as possible, even Reno and Rude ignored the bar when they went on missions to bring in more people for public execution. Barrett, along with others went far and wide to spread the word that there was a safe house, a place for people to go and hide. Rufus somehow became a leader, a man who slowly became corrupted by his own ideals. He became a dictator. Anyone who was suspected of hiding these "Criminals" were to be put on trial for crimes against the public. _

_Time passed and Tifa married a man who had joined their group. She had a family. Nanaki returned to Cosmo canyon, Cid returned to his home in Rocket town and he got a job as a freelance mechanic. Barrett stayed with Tifa and their efforts to help the segregated population of Midgar. Marlene grew and helped them out too after having martial arts lessons from Tifa. Everyone changed. The city grew and expanded, the population exploded until ShinRa had to put enforcements on how many children one family could have. Reeve began a business in making robotic toys for children and became very popular. Rufus's son eventually took over ShinRa and things got worse, laws became tighter, punishments harsher. War broke out repeatedly with Wutai, over and over again peace failed. The People of Wutai becoming tired of the strict governing of their country, forcing them to fight back. They too, took in refugees of those carrying Jenova's cells. ShinRa set out to commit genocide. _

_Vincent took over running the safe house, now though they set up ways to export refugees. They had been driven to this resort by Rufus's son who now decided that his father's policy of overlooking the seventh heaven bar was a mistake and now, they too, were hunted. Like dogs, the protectors were shot in the streets. Barrett, too old to do much himself, decided to re-start AVALANCHE. He secretly ran the operation from the backrooms of the bar while his underlings went out and fought for justice. However, ShinRa were now huge. Too big for one rebel faction to take down. _

_They kept up their efforts, their children taking over from them when they retired. Vincent took over from Barrett when he passed away. Tifa was caught and shot in the street before her daughters eyes, her husband was then arrested and disappeared. Vincent took her daughter in and together they made sure AVALANCHE kept sending the persecuted away to foreign places where they could live normally. Thanks to Yuffie they had good relations with Wutai, they exchanged information and weaponry. Reeve went from making toys to developing high tech weaponry, which sold for a high price on the black market and funded the rebel operations. Yuffie helped set up a network of elite spies throughout ShinRa and their bases. Finally no one from the old group were left except Vincent and Nanaki, who was still in what was left of Cosmo Canyon._

_Red's home had been destroyed by ShinRa forces when they had tried to hide fugitives. Nanaki had been trying to rebuild the sacred place with the help of surviving villagers. _

_Now, the rebels have grown. People flocking from all over to join AVALANCHE. The ShinRa forces had succeeded in wiping out those with Mako infused bodies, but their descendents lived on. The Jenova DNA was now very diluted but it was there. ShinRa have now changed their tact, in their constant wars with Wutai they have decided to do the unthinkable. They want to bring back SOLDIER and use them to destroy the small island nation, eradicating the last of the resistance. For good._

I sat still for a long while. My hands clasped before me on the table. It was a lot to digest. So, I must have been brought back to stop this from happening again. "Great...so it's ShinRa...again." I muttered softly. "This will never end will it? I don't want people to go through the same torment I did! I don't want..." I ran my hand through my hair and closed my eyes. "So...Tifa was shot?" I asked.

"Yes." Vincent said in a monotone. Ever the expressionless one.

"Was...was she...in much pain?" I ask, not sure if I want to know the answer or not.

"I don't know. I wasn't there...I if had been she would not have died like that."

"I know, I wasn't...Ah...It doesn't matter anymore now...does it? The dead are dead. They can never come back..." I smile bitterly and shake my head. "Well, unless you're me or Sephiroth..." I say his name with a sigh and get an odd look from Vincent.

"What is most important right now is..."

"Can he come back? Can the Nightmare really return?" I whisper. A small smile lifts the corners of my mouth as Vincent nods. "If I wanted him too, yes. He could come back...but he would need my help." I lift my hand up. "A drop of blood...a single drop of my blood mingled with someone who carries even a tiny fragment of his cells will bring him back to me." I turn my palm to face me and stare at it a moment. He had been there...always near me, even after death. He was the one constant in my whole life! The one man who could make me insane by his mere presence. He was my promised land. He was my life force, the thing that kept me from drifting. And I...I was his toy. A cheap doll that could be recreated each and every time. It was almost enough to make me chuckle.

_**You can bring him back...**_

_**Cloud, it would be so easy.**_

_**Cloud...**_

_**Cloud...**_

"Cloud? Are you ok?"

I snap my head up. "Yeah...sorry...I was just...drifting."

I wonder what everyone would think...I wonder what would happen if there was another reuion and I caused it? How very Ironic...but still extremely tempting...too tempting! I need to stop these thoughts or I'll do something irreversible again. It would just be like that time with her...


	4. Duty and friendship

**A/N: **God! Sorry about the delay people, I know it's annoying but my internet crashed a while ago and I haven't been able to post! I'm so sorry! So, as a treat I'm putting up two chapters! XD Thanks for reading and reviewing! Love!

Chapter 4: Duty and friendship.

So, the planet wanted me to fix things. I was supposed to be the hero once again...

I sit out on the roof of the inn and stare up at the starry sky, I can't help but be drawn into memories. Memories of Sephiroth.

A noise makes me turn, I see Vincent standing and leaning against the chimney. He is a shadow amongst shadows, his red cloak probably back in the room. I sigh and turn my head back to the stars, so pretty. They stretch out across the sky and all I can think of is the promise I had made to Tifa on a night exactly like this. I wasn't there to protect her when she died. Can I really be blaming myself for this? Well, it doesn't matter I can't help but feel that twinge of guilt when I think about it. Why is it that the deaths of my friends are always my fault? What am I, a murderer? Can I be called a murderer when I never actually physically touched them? They died purely through association. Anyone attached to me will die eventually, due to some accident or some vendetta or my own cowardice. Whatever the circumstances...It's my fault. Aeris, Zack and now Tifa. Like a dagger through the heart the pain returns, the brief joy I had experienced when I had first seen Vincent is now extinguished. My wolf is back. I'm returning to that hell I created for myself all those years ago when I was young, stupid and gullible. Is it too much to ask just to be left in peace? All I wanted was to stay with them...Aeris, Zack and Sephiroth...Ah, Sephiroth...even now, even years after your death you still torment me from the lifestream. I can hear you, I can hear you whispering to me...I can feel your hand slide down my neck, I can feel you stood behind me as I lean into your comforting body. I don't expect you to love me. I know my weird feelings will never be returned, I just...I just want you to hold me like this forever! I want you to be with me, be near me and make me feel like there is a point to my useless existence! I don't care if you're incapable of love, I can pretend. I tell myself the lies and make myself believe them. Don't leave me...ever. If you abandon me I'll destroy myself.

Vincent sits at my side and follows my gaze. "I have watched the stars change over all these years, some disappear, some move. The sky is ever changing, nothing ever stays the same."

"And yet history repeats its self." I mutter. "Evil will raise its ugly head and it'll be up to me, or someone like me to stop it. Every time, over and over...it'll never really end."

"Maybe not, but at least by destroying that evil we can give the innocent people of this world a chance to live peaceful lives. Is that not something to believe in?"

I turn to my friend and can only see a sliver of his face surrounded by shadows, his glowing eyes standing out in stark contrast to that little sliver of silvered skin. Silver...Sephiroth! I turn away suddenly. I need to stop thinking about him. And yet...I can feel the wind ruffle my hair, almost like fingers...a hand brushing my cheek. I tip my head back and part my lips slightly, waiting for those demanding lips to meet my own. Waiting for his hands to pin me down and hold me still. I have my eyes closed and I do feel a hand on my face, cold against my skin, hot breathe on my lips. I half open my eyes and find myself staring into the sky. Just my imagination...

The time came for me to attempt to rectify the wrongs of humanity. The planet had brought me back for one reason and I couldn't ignore the cries for help. I got Vincent to tell me everything, down to the tiniest detail. The new AVALANCHE was huge, we had people across the world. Contacts from Nibelheim, or what used to be Nibelheim...I'm not sure if I can ever return there...especially if it's changed as much as the rest of the world has, all the way to Icicle inn and even some in the very centre, Midgar. We had the smuggling ring from Wutai and Costa Del Sol, we had huge amounts of money from god knows where. And now they had me; a messed up failed experiment who was almost a veteran when it came to fighting ShinRa.

Before I got any serious fighting done I wanted to do one thing, I wanted to return to the forgotten city. Vincent came with me and I saw that it was still as well preserved as it had been when Aeris had died. I went to the place where it had happened, I saw the lake, still crystal clear and untainted by the years. I also saw the rusty remains of the buster sword. A flower had grown around it, a choking vine with bright pink flowers. I smiled, the peace of the place seeping into me and calming the turmoil within me. I still needed a sword and much to my surprise Vincent produced my own from beside the Buster sword. He had placed it there just in case, and as he handed it to me I felt all the old strength, all the old unity that we had all shared in those days, well up through its familiar handle. It felt right as I held it. Welcome back, my trusty friend. Vincent had kept it in top condition too, which I was grateful for. Once it was securely on my back I knew it was time.

I was back. I had returned.

_Nothing shall forestall my return..._

Shivers coursed through my spine and I looked back at the lake, clouds had obscured the sun and now the lake, which had looked so friendly before, looked like it had become iron. Silver ripples danced across the surface as the wind picked up, I shivered again. I knew he was watching me, waiting for me. If I _did_ do what I was considering...would that make me the bad guy? Would I have to be destroyed?

"Cloud?"

Vincent's voice woke me from my day dream and I turned to him with a small smile. "Let's do this."

He nodded and we made our way back to headquarters. By the time we returned to Kalm we had more people wanting to join us, people who had been forced to flee Midgar. I knew them instantly for what they were, and they knew me. Jenova's cells will never be truly separated, they will always manage to find each other again, no matter how diluted they became. So, this was what it was like to be in the centre of a reunion? Weird feeling, it was like meeting up with long lost friends but these people seemed in awe of me, almost afraid.

We had received information from inside ShinRa that the laboratories had been closed off from everyone except authorized personnel. This did not bode well. I sat at a table beside Vincent while people reported any new movements the enemy may be making. I listened closely, my eyes darting around the gathered people. Yes, they seemed well informed and eager to help fight.

Our plan of action was decided. We would infiltrate ShinRa and see what they were up to and maybe sabotage their plans, I had done it before. However, the new building had a new lay out. Vincent unrolled the new blue print and began telling me where everything was. Luckily they had built it right over the top of the old building, there was still that old underground entrance. I would go in through there and seek out the science labs to scout out what they were doing. The others would provide a distraction and I would then destroy the lab's with explosives. I can't say I was too keen on going down that rout again, but I couldn't come up with a better plan. I knew how to set bombs. I knew the way ShinRa worked, It couldn't have changed that much since I was last alive.

So we went. I found the old underground entrance easily enough and managed to squeeze into it. I made it into the building and snuck around trying to find my way to the labs. I had to stop sometimes and get my bearings, the place was a maze! But, eventually I found the labs. It wasn't that much different to the old building except for the fact that the technology was more advanced. There were many rooms, some locked, some open. I saw people in white jackets walking around and made sure to avoid being seen. As I walked through the corridors and glancing into the odd room I felt a cold shiver down my spine and froze. I was stood outside a door, the door was closed but I could hear soft words from inside. I stood still for a long while just staring at the door. Then I heard a voice;

"It worked! Look at him!"

"Ah, yes! Brilliant! Go let Professor Cardinal know!"

"Wait! What's he...he's trying to escape!"

"Quickly, alert the...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The scream cut through the silence like a knife. I backed away until I hit the opposite wall with my back. My heart beat too quickly and I felt sweat on the palms of my hands. I didn't want those doors to open, but I did. I wanted to see what had happened! I was torn between desires but my many questions were answered when the doors opened.

They hissed slightly as they did and a weird smoke issued forth. A tall black shape appeared and slowly stepped out of the fog. My mouth fell open. I had known this would happen at some point but...I thought I would be the one to do it! They had...ShinRa had...

My thoughts were obscured in a sudden and violent need to fall into his arms. I held back with difficulty. One word escaped my lips, more like a sigh... "Sephiroth..."

I saw him smile slowly. "Long time no see, Cloud." He had blood on his bare chest, his sword clutched in one hand. His free hand rose slowly toward me and he beckoned. I'm weak. I can't resist that, I stepped forward and felt his hand on my face. The oh so familiar feeling of his skin against mine nearly broke me completely. I wanted to throw myself into his arms, I wanted him to hold me again. "You knew I would return."

"Yes." I sighed. Weak...so very, very weak. He has a power over me, one that I will never be rid of...one that I don't want to be free of. I am his completely. I am his doll, for eternity.

"Why did you not bring me back yourself? You have the ability, I thought it would be you...I called and you did not answer."

"Sephiroth...I..." He ran his thumb over my bottom lip as he tipped my face up to his. "I couldn't...I was with people. I never got...a chance. I'm sorry."

He smiled. "Not to worry, I am here now. Luckily they managed to get hold of some of your blood and brought me back into a new vessel. Cloud, have you been lonely without me?"

I nodded and closed my eyes as his hand slipped down my neck. "Sephiroth." I sighed.

"Now, it is time we left don't you agree?"

I nodded. Then I remembered. "I...I have a job to do! Please, just give me a minute." I opened my eyes and reluctantly stepped away from him, his eyes flashed slightly as he watched me bend and set a small bomb by the doors of the lab. I set the timer quickly and turned to him, my god, my one winged angel come to save me from my own loneliness. He raised an eyebrow and I nodded my head, he turned and walked away down the corridor. I followed at hurried pace, his legs being longer than mine.

A huge window stood before us, an alarm began to go off. Sephiroth raised his hand and energy whipped through the air ruffling my hair. The huge picture window exploded outward, at the same moment his wing burst from his back sending black feathers everywhere and then he was gone. He flew up into the air and I followed. As we hovered there I felt his hands on my shoulders, his breath on my neck making me groan. "Look at them..." He whispered. "Look at them scurrying around like ants, they are mindless drones. They are ours to control, ours to do with what we will. They do not realise that my return heralds their destruction! Together Cloud, you and I will complete what mother tried to do all those years ago. Together we will create a new and shining future! Stand with me and help me bring this world to its knees. Will you stay with me?"

He turned me so I looked up into his face. Did I really ever have a choice? Was my will ever my own? I was tired of always fighting, I was tired of having to be the hero. "Yes, Sephiroth..." My answer was soft, he knew I couldn't say no. He took my face in his hands and kissed me. Oh how I had missed him! I was his. Utterly and completely at his command.

"Good." He said as he pulled away. "I will help you for now, my plans must be set into motion and it may take a while to make them work..."

His heart beat filled my ears until I could hear nothing else. His eyes caught mine and I sank gratefully into their green pools. Yes Sephiroth, I give myself to you! I am yours. Tell me what you want from me and I'll do anything! Just...keep holding me like this. Keep me at your side and never abandon me! What his plans would involve I was too afraid to ask, I didn't want to know. It was enough that I was betraying the planet, it was enough that I was betraying everything my friends and I had fought to protect. Whispers of soft voices, remembered laughter, remembered promises...Could I really do this? Could I really help the man who had destroyed everything? I pulled away and looked down at the sprawling metropolis. "I...Sephiroth...I'm...not sure if I can..."

"Are you going to betray me again, Cloud?"

I closed my eyes. "Sephiroth...I was brought back by the planet to help these people. I'm not sure if I could ever betray them. I'm...sorry...their cries for help are so loud! How can I ignore their agony when I know what they are going through?"

"Think of what they did to you. Think of what they did to your friend Zack, what they tried to do to that Ancient girl! Cloud, humanity deserves to be destroyed! You must know this...deep in your heart."

"How could I forget..." I whispered. "But it wasn't the whole of humanity! It was ShinRa! Always ShinRa! Can't you see the pattern? Even now, so many years have passed and yet it has barely changed! The evil is still the same! Even you...what they did to you! The awful way you were created...Sephiroth, that was the same company! ShinRa is the only thing responsible for our pain and suffering!"

"Yes, indeed it _was_ ShinRa however, ShinRa are run by humans. Do you not see the pattern? As long as these creatures..." he waved his arm over the sprawling city. "Are allowed to survive then things will just repeat themselves and you will never be able to rest. The planet will bring you back time and time again, you will be forced to fight battle's over and over. Your soul will be devoured by the demands of the planet and its selfish scheme's. Understand this Cloud, as long as they exist so too will the evil that brings you back."

"I know that I..." I was cut off by an explosion. Pain ripped through my body and I fell...I see Sephiroth's face turn to the tall ShinRa tower before he smirked and then I lost consciousness.

XXX

The explosion knocked Cloud out of the sky. He fell but was caught in a net fired from some high vantage point that I was unable to see from my position. I lifted myself higher and surveyed the area, yes, Midgar had certainly changed. It was huge, and in the centre of it all was that great tower, the tower that held so many memories for me, memories of dead men. My friends, what a strange feeling it gives me to use that word! They too were like me, however, I was stronger than they were. The only person to truly rival my strength was Angeal yet he was killed by his own pupil. I wonder if he would feel bitter toward the boy? Ah, it does not matter, what matters is that I am back. I have a body and I have returned. The planet will be mine, I will call forth the unforgiving powers of the universe and watch while the tiny ants below me scurry for cover, of course, it will be futile.

My puppet has been taken prisoner by ShinRa, my blood boils when I think of them! But I must stay calm, I must act out my plans or all will go to waste. This time, this time, there will be nothing that can stand in my way! I will corrupt him! I will show him the true evil of humanity and he will fall into my open arms and I will take him with me. Yes Cloud, You belong to me and nothing will ever change that. For now, I will let them take you and put you through torture reminiscent of the time you were locked in the mansion, I will allow them this because it will only make your corruption that little bit faster. No matter what, I will return for you.

I know where I must go, I have watched him for some time and I saw their little hide out. Yes, that monster will be most surprised to see me. Now, _there_ is one person who will never welcome me with open arms however, he has always seemed reluctant to harm me so I will assume he will keep that gun in its holster.

Kalm too has changed dramatically. I have watched from the lifestream but I was unable to clearly see the changes. As I sweep through the streets I feel a presence near me, I stop and turn to see a rather familiar face. I cannot help but smile. "Well, well...it has been a long time, Angeal."

"Indeed." My friend sweeps his hair back and sighs. "What are you doing? You need to stop, whatever it is your planning you need to stop."

He makes me laugh, although he never realises why his words tickle me. "Stop? Now why would do that? I thought that you, of all people would see what it is I am trying to do! I would have thought..."

"Sephiroth! I am not Genesis! I don't want these innocents to get hurt! Come on, these people had nothing to do with what happened to us! Most don't even have a clue what happened! It was such a long time ago...can't you just let it go?"

"I think, Angeal, that you already know the answer to that. I cannot let it go. I am set in my course and nothing, not you, not the planet, not anyone will deter me! I know that you cannot harm me in that state, you are nothing more than a ghost."

I watched as Angeal sighed and hung his head. He still wore his SOLDIER uniform and the nostalgia was almost painful, I kept the emotion from my face. "I wish...I wish things had been different." He murmured, surprising me with the emotion in his voice. He opened his eyes and looked at me sadly. "I'm just going to give you this warning Sephiroth; something is on its way, something that not even you, with all your strength and power, can stand against alone. Please, let this stupid plan go and help that blond kid destroy what is coming! The planet hasn't brought you and the others back because of ShinRa, or because of anything that the humans have been doing to each other! Just...stop all the scheming and wait for the real enemy to arrive!"

I frowned. Real enemy? Now, this sounded interesting. "What do you mean the planet brought me back? I was brought back by ShinRa scientists!"

"No. The planet gave you a new body and shoved you into it, it was only coincidence that the body had been taken to ShinRa. And...you are not the only one. War is coming and we will need every scrap of power we have to stop the complete obliteration of everything in our solar system." His form shimmered slightly and he sighed. "I must return...Please, for old time's sake...don't destroy our only hope." With that he faded.

I stood still for a few moments, I was confused. What was this new enemy? What had he meant? "Hmm...we shall see, Angeal. We shall see what happens, if what you say is true then this new enemy could be a big problem concerning my plans. I will wait, for now. You have my word."

"_Thanks...Sephiroth."_

I chuckled softly to myself, the planet was either doing everything in its power to stop me or there really were some interesting things happening. I did enjoy a good fight, as long as the opponent was strong. I wandered briefly who the others were that had been brought back but then I shrugged. I would find out in due time.

I stood outside the inn and stared up at it for a while. My sword had vanished, I had no wish to start an unnecessary fight. Finally I stepped in through the doors, I saw the front desk with a man stood behind it and walked over to him, closing the distance in a few strides. "I wish to see a man called Vincent, is he here?"

The man took a nervous step back and nodded before pointing to a door to the left of the desk. I smiled and nodded my thanks before heading toward it. I heard muttering behind it and someone began speaking loudly. "There's someone behind the door!" He cried. "Vincent! Don't..."

The door swung open revealing a tall man with long dark hair and pale skin. His brilliant crimson eyes stared at me as he took in my appearance. We stared silently at each other before he turned away. "You will not find him here, he was lost on a mission." He said softly.

"I know, I was there." I followed him into the room and felt eyes on me. Ah, my precious remnants, yes...your master is here.

"Then why are you here?" Vincent said as he sat down at a long table. He met my gaze steadily, I could see he didn't fear me. I liked him, he fascinated me in ways I could not explain. I smiled and sat down slowly.

"I have come to offer my help."

He watched me in silence before nodding once. "Then, you can help us retrieve what is lost." He muttered and lifted a map. "Cloud will be in the laboratories of this section. It has been closed off according to our sources..."

"He won't be there." I replied slowly. "He is currently locked in a room of the west wing, he is being tested. Painful things are happening to him...I only wish I could see his face." I chuckled as Vincent's eyes went dark. "Of course, I have every intention of getting him back. That boy belongs with me and nothing can change that...but I thought that a small reminder was necessary of what they put him through."

"We still need to get him back, I do not wish to see him in pain. Nor do I have any desire to see him corrupted by you."

I raised my eyebrow and leaned back in my chair, I really did enjoy this man's company. "Oh, you sound as if you are jealous of our...relationship." I smirked as he frowned at me. "Calm yourself, I was teasing." My eyes scan the room and I see a collection of very sad looking people, the scene reminded me of Wutai. I had seen eyes like that during the war, haunted eyes that told stories of terror and pain. War was indeed a terrible thing, however, they had no reason to complain...they always brought it on themselves. "Well, shall we go and retrieve our lost little lamb?" I ask as I stand. "The mission will be hard but I expect everyone to obey every order I give them." My eyes scanned the watching people. Yes, they would obey. They had no choice.

I felt myself sink back into the role of General. I began issuing orders and bringing military discipline to the un-trained ranks. I checked the weapons, they were old but still usable. We had some that were very high tech and I nodded, pleased with the people in charge of them. Under my command the random group of freedom fighters began to form a tight military unit. I grouped them into several smaller units and put a trustworthy man to lead them, I gave them each a task.

One team would provide a distraction using explosives detonated at intervals along the outer perimeter of the building. A second would then infiltrate the inner buildings; they would then split up and set up explosives on every other floor and at different places. I used the special covert unit for this as they had training from the Ninja's of Wutai. A third would be under my command and I would lead them through the building to the place Cloud was being kept and we would free him. Once I had made sure everyone had their tasks and understood what was expected I nodded and they all saluted which made me smile. I hadn't realised just how much I had missed the power of being a General.

Vincent followed me, I found it amusing that he seemed unable to trust me. We set off and reached Midgar without issue. We made it to the intended target and set our plan into motion. I waited patiently for the first few explosions to go off, and they did with spectacular effect! I watched as plumes of smoke and fire issued from the building. Then I waited a while longer and began to hear more detonations. I nodded to my team and we headed out of our hiding place. We managed to use the smoke as a cloak and hid our entrance. I closed my eyes and called to my little blond puppet, yes I could hear him faintly. When I opened my eyes I turned in the direction I had heard his voice coming from. "Wait for me Cloud, I will come and rescue you from this hell..." I laughed softly as I entered the stairwell.

XXX

I could hear sirens going off as I lay in the bed. I was in a small room that had glass walls, I was bound in chains so I was unable to escape. Already they had had me screaming in agony as they had experimented on me, my scrubs covered in blood and my eyes dim from the pain. I could hear explosions, they went off at intervals and shook my little glass container. The men outside my room began looking around with fear on their faces. I knew they'd die, he had come for me and nothing could stop him from taking me back. I waited in tense silence for my rescuer. Time ticked slowly by on the clock and I began to worry slightly, what if he'd been stopped somehow? No, it was impossible to stop him. ShinRa no longer had anyone capable of standing up to him.

_Cloud, where are you?_

"Sephiroth!" I gasped and began reaching for him, I could hear him calling and I answered.

I felt a tugging in the back of my mind and looked toward the door. It was blasted open. The men in the room shouted and prepared their weapons. When the smoke had cleared a flash of crimson darted through the door, I was unable to keep my eyes on it. Then I saw him. My angel. He stepped through the smoke and smiled at me, a man ran at him and he batted him casually aside with his sword. He walked over to my prison and lifted his hand, the glass shattered and fell tinkling to the floor. He stepped in and grabbed my face checking me over. I could see other men running into the room and securing the exits. I frowned and looked into his eyes. "Sephiroth...did you go to Vincent?"

He nodded. "Yes, I thought he could use my help in locating you. Now, you seem able to walk..." the chains shattered and fell from me. I sighed and rubbed my wrists. "Stand up, follow me." He ordered and I found myself jumping to my feet and saluting, I frowned in confusion and stared at my hand. "Cloud!" I snapped another salute and followed, Vincent stood by the door reloading his gun casually. Our eyes met for a moment and he nodded before following us out the door. Sephiroth handed me my sword, where he had got it was anyone's guess. We had to fight our way free.

I watched as men fell before Sephiroth's sword. He seemed almost bored as he fought his way through the men. I hardly needed my sword at all! Vincent walked at my side firing when he needed to but mostly just watching me carefully probably for any sign of fatigue. Then we came up against a huge mechanical beast, it had several guns and lots of legs. I stared at it for a moment before readying my sword. Sephiroth smiled at my side and held his own above his shoulder. He put his weight into his front foot and ran, his sword pierced the armour of the thing like a hot knife through butter. I raised my own sword and let blue energy surround me, I brought my weapon down with a cry and sent three waves of spiritual energy at the machine. It hit and it exploded. Smaller robots that flew whizzed through the smoke from the other one, it hit a man behind me and he was shredded on its revolving blades. I hit one with my sword and sent it spinning into the wall where it exploded. Guns echoed down the corridor and I took a breath before running, my feet carried me toward the gun fire as I dodged it easily enough. I let my momentum carry me up the wall and I hit them from the air. My sword cleaved through one gun man and I dismantled my sword blocking thrusts from both sides. I pushed them from me before spinning and chopping another man's head off. It went spinning into the air before falling to the floor. The second man tried aiming his gun but he collapsed with a bullet in his chest. We fought our way steadily toward the exit. When we got there however, we were confronted by a whole regiment of soldiers. I sighed and wiped sweat from my brow. The men who had come with Sephiroth turned nervously to him. "You!" he barked. The man jumped to attention. "Get the others out of here, there should be an underground escape rout...everyone else follow him! We'll provide enough of a distraction for your escape."

"Sir, yes sir!" they chanted before running away.

I nodded at Vincent who reloaded again. The men before us all raised their guns. Something whistled past my head and I jerked away from it and spun on my heels. Sephiroth turned as well and we stared as several shadows slowly walked from the smoke filled hall way we had just come from.


	5. Still more fighting

**A/N: **Second chapter! Woo! Please R&R and I'll keep putting chapters up! XD thanks again.

Chapter 5: Still more fighting

My eyes widened as I realised just who was walking toward us. Five shadows. Five people. "Impossible!" I gasped.

"Not so, he told me she had returned others to their bodies. I had just never expected it to be them." Sephiroth muttered from beside me.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" I turned back to the soldiers blocking the exit, I saw Caleb stood before them holding a gun. He pointed it at me with a frown. "How dare you try and escape! Maybe I should have had you killed when you first got here then I could have extracted everything I needed from your dead body!" He pulled the trigger, but I blocked the bullet with my sword. "What are you doing? Stop them!" He shouted at his men.

"So, no time for happy reunions?" The voice made me turn to see Barrett stood at my side, he grinned and lifted his gun arm. "I'll greet ya when we've dealt with these!" he yelled over the charging attack. I smiled and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Just like old times, isn't it?" Tifa said softly as she stepped forward and clenched her hands into fists.

"Always fightin' ShinRa! I've had enough of your shit! Move your ass so I can get in on the action!" Cid stepped beside Tifa and took his stance.

"I gathered them from where they had been resurrected, Cloud, it has been a long time. I hope we can exchange pleasantries later." Nanaki padded across the floor before growling low in his throat and facing the enemy.

I heard Sephiroth sigh. "I could have handled this myself, there is no need for interference."

"Oh...shut up!" A high girlish voice drifted through the room, but I was unable to see where Yuffie was. "You're so annoying!"

"Me? Annoying? Pot calling kettle black, I think." Sephiroth said, his eyes lingered on the dark ceiling. "You do realise you have just given away your position, you stupid girl."

I heard a huff and she dropped from the rafters and onto the floor. "I hate you." She muttered.

"The feeling is mutual." Sephiroth turned to our opponents. "No matter, we must crush these ants if we are to have any chance of escape."

I nodded and, with a smile on my face, I took my stance. The gun fire picked up a pace as I rushed forward, the ranks of men wavered at my furious assault. My smile never left my face. I swung the sword to block an attack from my left before taking it apart again so I could fight two opponents at the same time. I saw Yuffie's shuriken go flying overhead, it cut through the enemy easily before spinning back around and returning to its owner. Tifa fought a man near the doors, her fists deadly and the man had been deprived of his gun. She somersaulted in the air and kicked the man in the head before taking out his legs and slamming the heel of her hand into the back of his head as he collapsed. Cid swung his spear in an arch and took out several people, some were hit across the head and fell to the floor unconscious while others were impaled. There was a roar and an explosion of green flames, Nanaki ran past me through the legs of the men taking chunks from their vulnerable legs.

We fought our way slowly toward the exit. When we saw the doors I saw Sephiroth sweep into the air and he hovered for a moment before raising his arm. Energy inflamed him and it rushed toward the doors blowing them away. I heard a whoop from Yuffie and her Shuriken made a last trip through the masses and cleared a path, she ran down it and disappeared through the doors. I hacked my way through and followed.

We all escaped and got away from the building. We returned to Kalm and sat in the bar, I stared around at my old friends. Tifa smiled sweetly before taking my hand in hers. "You're bleeding." She said and lifted my tattered clothes and inspecting the wound. "Here...does anyone have any...? Oh, thank you." A man handed her a bottle. She handed it to me and I looked at it.

"Can't believe they're still making these! As if it's not nostalgic enough without the potions!" I laughed and opened the bottle, I swallowed some and winced, it tasted just as bad as it always had done. Once everyone was healed we sat around the table while people walked around talking softly and avoiding our table as if we were Gods, the only one seeming to enjoy the treatment was Sephiroth who sat at my side. "The planet brought you guys back too?" I asked after a pause.

Tifa nodded. "Yes, the planet thought you might need some extra help."

"Extra help with ShinRa?" I asked with a frown.

Barrett shook his head. "No! ShinRa's got nothin' on what's commin' I mean...it's gunna be huge."

"Ah, so Angeal was right." Sephiroth mused.

"Angeal?" I frowned and looked up for a moment in thought. "Wasn't he...Zack's mentor?"

"Indeed, he was also my friend at one point. You were not really involved with that side of the story however. I did speak of a friend to you once though."

"Yeah...i remember, the guy who always read you poetry?"

Sephiroth nodded. "Genesis and Angeal, both were my friends while I was in SOLDIER."

"_You_ had friends?" Cid said with a smirk. "I'm surprised you never killed 'em!"

"No, why would I kill my friends? It was ShinRa and Zack who finished them off."

"You don' seem too beat up about it." Barrett said.

"Why should I be? I tried to protect them, and I failed. What more could be done? Genesis died after I was..." His eyes slid to me and I squirmed uncomfortably. "...Thrown into the middle of a reactor. Now, I have to admit that hurt."

"Yeah...I...guess it would." Tifa muttered.

I could tell everyone was feeling uncomfortable with Sephiroth so close. We had spent so long trying to kill him that it must have been difficult for them to get used to the idea of him being an ally. The atmosphere was tense, the only person not showing some sign of discomfort was Vincent, he had taken his gun apart and was cleaning it steadily. His eyes were focussed and he seemed not to be paying attention to the conversation. The talk lagged and another rather horrible silence descended. Sephiroth had his hand resting on his knee and his eyes darted from one person to another as if he was gauging how to kill them, which he probably was.

Then the door banged open. Everyone turned to see a figure stood in the door way after having booted it in. My eyes widened and my mouth fell open. "Have no fear the cavalries here!"

I was on my feet in seconds, my eyes never leaving that familiar grinning face. "H-how?" I managed to gasp.

"Oh look, the puppy has arrived...we're all saved." Sephiroth said sarcastically.

"Alright! Alright! Don't all get up at once! Geeze...I was kinda hoping for something a bit more dramatic than this..."

"Z-Zack..." I stuttered, still unable to believe my eyes.

"Yup, I'm back and equipped with a body! Haha! I am _loving_ the look on your face, Cloud! You always were cute."

I felt a smile spread across my face. "I...I can't believe it!" I said as Zack walked up to me, his boots making the floor boards creak.

"Cloud, sit down." Sephiroth muttered. I sat with a thump. I felt like I had gone back in time and I was sixteen again. I felt awkward and ran fingers through my blood stained hair. "So, is this it? Are these the only reinforcements we get?" Sephiroth looked around at the crowd.

"No." Shivers ran down my spine at the sound of that voice. My hands clenched and I saw Tifa's expression of shocked joy. "I'm back."

I gasped and stood slowly, my eyes met the deep green of Aeris's and I felt all the old emotions well up like a fountain. Her smile lit her face and I nearly fell to my knees, my hand grabbed the chair at my side.

"Welcome home." Tifa said in a voice filled with tears of joy.

"It's good to see you all again..." her eyes met mine again and her smile softened. "Cloud, how have you been?"

I opened my mouth and closed it again. Zack giggled. "Looks like he turned into a fish when he saw you." He slapped me around the head snapping me out of my temporary paralysis.

"God...it's so good to see you again!" I said finally.

"Worse and worse." Sephiroth muttered.

Aeris's eyes turned to his. "Really you have no choice in this do you? I mean, the planet brought us all together for this one time and now we're stuck, so deal with it Mr. Misery."

"This is..." I muttered and fell back into my seat. "This is all so surreal!"

"Tell me about it! One minute I was chillin' in the lifestream and the next I'm waking up in middle of nowhere and having to find my way to you. Finding clothes was the hardest...I mean..._no one_ has any fashion sense nowadays! I had to steal these from someone's washing line. I really don't think the colour suites me..." he muttered with a frown.

"It's fine! Stop complaining!" Aeris said gently with a smile.

Zack pouted slightly and sighed. "I want a drink...haven't had one in years! Any hard liquor hanging around the place?" he said as his eyes scanned the room. His eyes met Tifa's and he grinned. "Hey there, long time no see huh?"

"Yes, I haven't seen you since...oh..." Her eyes landed on Sephiroth.

An awkward silence fell and Sephiroth stood. "I need some air, the stupid in the room is getting to me." His hand slid into my hair and he turned my head to meet his. "Be a good boy Cloud." He murmured. I nodded as best I could and he swept past me. Once he was gone the atmosphere relaxed slightly. Tifa stood and asked Vincent where he kept the drinks, she got a silent finger pointed at some cupboards at the back of the room in reply.

Zack fell into the seat beside me and took a long hard look. I felt as if he was trying to read my thoughts, then he ruffled my hair affectionately and drew away. "Yeah, he aint harmed you as far as I can tell."

"No, I don't think he would...not now anyway." I replied. Aeris sat down at my side and took my hand.

"It's...nice to be able to be together like this again." She said softly.

"Hey! Does that mean that all we gotta do is sit around and wait for something to happen?" Cid said suddenly, he broke the spell of Aeris's eyes and I blinked.

"Seems like it." Zack said and put his boots on the table. He tipped his chair back and looked up at the ceiling. "Oh, for those of you who don't know I'm Zack Fair, best friend to this blond freak and SOLDIER First Class...nice to meet you all." He grinned around the room and received nods in return. "Wow, no wonder the planet brought me back! If I wasn't here you'd all die of the boring." He thanked Tifa as she handed him a drink.

I downed mine quickly unable to get the feeling that this was all a dream out of my head. I poured myself another one and downed that too.

"Slow down there, Cloud! I'm not gunna drag your spiky blond ass to bed!" Barrett said, I smiled.

I revealed in the warmth of all the people I had known and cherished surrounding me. It was a good feeling, I was not alone. I had people who cared, people who could save me from drowning in my loneliness as I had done all those years ago. I was...happy.

As the evening wore on I felt a tug at the back of my head and looked up at the ceiling. Sephiroth was on the roof. I stood slowly, Zack looked up at me and grabbed my wrist. I turned to him. "Where you goin'?"

"He's...calling..." I muttered. "I'll be right back." Everyone watched as I left and flew up onto the roof. I landed and sat beside the silent figure of Sephiroth.

"Having fun?" he asked and turned his head to me.

I nodded and let him brush his fingers across my cheek. "Sephiroth..." I sighed and felt myself dragged into a kiss. I shivered. The warmth of his tongue and lips blew my sanity away as easily as always. I sank into his embrace and let him push me back.

"You understand that all this is only until the threat is defeated?" He said softly against my lips. I nodded slowly, his hands slid under my tattered clothing slowly. "Good, then you also know that I am not going to let you fall back into her arms so easily. You are mine, the ancient girl will not touch you."

"Yes, Sephiroth..." I moaned as he ran his tongue over my skin.

"I will show you why you will never be able to wriggle free of my grip. Cloud..."

I felt pain in my hands, it tore through my chest like fire making me cry out. I gasped and lifted my hands to my face, blood fell steadily from cuts along my fingers. My eyes met Sephiroth's and I saw his smile.

"Do you remember this pain Cloud? Do you remember the agony of your betrayal?"

I winced as his hands found the wound in my chest. "S-Sephiroth...don't...please..." I gasped.

"Your body remembers my sword very well. Now, can you remember what it was like to feel whole? Let me remind you."


	6. Worlds Enemy

**A/N: **And I'm back for another chapter! Now things will start moving at a faster pace, hopefully! I've done several POV's for this one just to mix it up a bit! I hope you enjoy and please review! I hope you can guess who or what "Worlds Enemy" refers to before I give it away! Hehe, enjoy! XXX

Chapter 6: Worlds enemy.

"Relax and give yourself over to me..." Sephiroth muttered in my ear. I groaned as he moved his hips and tried to relax my muscles.

"S-Sephiroth..." I gasped and dug my nails into his back as I tipped my head back. The stars spread above me like a great shroud filled with tiny diamonds. I could feel the zinging pain from my wounds but I let it flow through me, heightening my senses and throwing me to new heights of pleasure. Sephiroth's lips met mine in a passionate kiss and his body moved above me, his thrusts making me cry out and writhe in ecstasy. I had missed the feeling of being one with him, to have him so close to me was more exquisite than anything I had ever experienced. I needed to hear him whisper my name, I needed to know that I was needed! "Ahn..." I tensed as he hit a particular spot within me that sent fire racing through my body, I adjusted myself so he would hit it again. When he did I was nearly screaming. Intense waves of pleasure and pain ripped through me and I lifted my hips to meet his thrusts, I stared into Sephiroth's eyes and cried out his name to the stars.

"Cloud...remember you are mine! You will always be mine..." Sephiroth whispered in my ear softly as he increased his pace.

"Y-Yes..." I hissed softly and felt the familiar tight coil in my groin. "Sephiroth...so close...Ah! Good..." I gasped and felt myself fall deep into the bright white world as I came.

XXX

"Royal Flush!" Cid cried over the quiet conversation in the room. He grinned and gathered all the match sticks to himself, there were grumblings from the other participants.

I sat beside Tifa Lockheart, a girl I had met only once on that day...so many years ago now. The day that led to my death. I can't say I hate Sephiroth, what happened to me wasn't anyone's fault really. It's just something that happened. It was painful, being shot was more painful than anything I could have imagined but the pain didn't last for very long and I was greeted by my mentor and friend. When I died...it was like I had wings. I had the freedom I had been craving after our long attempt at escape and at least my death proved useful, I don't have any regrets. Why should I? I got to meet the great General Sephiroth, I met a cute kid with blond hair and a free smile, I met a gorgeous girl and I like to think I became a hero...ya'know? I managed to do some good eventually, even though I took so many lives. It was all orders. That's how most live with it, it's impersonal that way, like there's a distance between you and your enemy. If someone else told you to kill them it makes it ok, it makes it easier to deal with. Corel and Wutai...all orders. I was just following along, not really knowing or even understanding the twists of my own destiny, who could predict something like that? Who wants to even contemplate that what they're doing is wrong and will end up biting them in the ass? I'm not the type of person who seeks revenge, that's not my gig...I leave that kind of thing to guys like Sephiroth and Avalanche. All I wanna do is get stronger, keep pushing myself until something stops me. I like to look on the bright side of life, keeping everything up beat with a relaxed attitude so people don't get too down. I mean, what's the point in moping? Misery gets nothing but more misery, always try and see the good in something and you'll be much happier and life becomes easier. I live in the moment, every sensation, every sight, sound, taste is savoured and relished. Thinking too far ahead leads to problems. Fear is really pretty useless, I mean, why live in fear of something you have no control over? Maybe that's why I joined SOLDIER in the first place? Because I don't like being in control, it takes the fun out of everything! I like the mysteries of life, the thrill of never knowing what your gunna get next! I thrive off of it. Unlike Cloud, poor kid's got issues. I tried my hardest to protect him, I'm a man of my word and when I said I'd keep an eye on him I did to the best of my ability.

I was returned by the planet to help with the new threat. I don't know exactly what it is yet but I know it involves Sephiroth and Cloud closely, it always has...I also know that the planet is not going to allow the pair to live on after completing their mission...its ShinRa all over again. Aeris had been devastated by the revelation and she had told me about it. The planet see's them both as a risk and risks must be destroyed...It's almost laughable that the person who has to completely eradicate this risk is the woman both Cloud and I have loved. It's brutal, even by my standards, but what can we do? Orders are orders. We have no choice but to obey because the planet or Goddess...or whatever, is more powerful than anything we've got. No choice.

Ah, I hate the idea myself. No denying it...the poor kid's been through so much because of humanity and the planet...It just seems cruel to have everything ended by the woman he loved. That's why she's here, she's here to end everything. Once and for all. Sephiroth, Cloud and even myself...the last true carriers of Jenova's cells are to be made to disappear not even to be reintroduced back into the lifestream! It's funny...kind of. I have no idea what kind of power the planet has given her but it's gotta be strong if it can wipe out all three of us.

But, it's pointless worrying. Just get on with it and take each day as it comes. Don't dwell on something that's beyond your control...I have to uphold my promises. I won't fight when it happens...what's the point? However, Sephiroth will...Cloud might.

"Zack? Are you alright?"

I'm suddenly jerked from my thoughts as Tifa hands me another drink, I grin and run fingers through my hair. "Yeah, sorry...I drifted for a moment there!"

"That's fine...we've all got something that occupies us." She smiled at me. I'm glad she was there for him, she's always been up beat and I watched as she cheered him up when he was down. She's a good girl, I like her. I don't like the way Sephiroth has been controlling him. Cloud needs to be able to have his own freedom...but it seems he's given himself over to him. I hate it. Sephiroth is just using him, he's a toy and nothing more. It's not fair.

The door opens and reveals Cloud, the smell of fresh blood reaches me and I look over at him. It stains his chest and hands. His face is pale and he looks tired. His strange eyes meet mine and he smiles weakly. "Wow, what happened?" I ask as he stumbles over and falls into a seat. He looks away from everyone and down at the cuts on his fingers. My eyes widen slightly. I grab his hands and turn them over. "What did he do?"

Tifa and Aeris are at his side in an instant and Aeris lifts his tattered shirt revealing a sword wound. "These wounds..." She muttered with a frown.

"It's fine..." Cloud replied softly.

"This isn't fine!" Tifa said suddenly. "This is torture!"

"Look...please, just leave it. I know this pain...I'm...used to it." He closed his eyes and Aeris took his hands again. Green light surrounded her, the scent of flowers filled the room and the light spread surrounding everyone in its glow. She closed her eyes and when she opened them the wounds had been healed. "Thank you." Cloud muttered and lowered his head.

"Why did he do it?" Tifa asked, the hint of anger in her voice making it harsh.

"It's a reminder..." Cloud replied. "A reminder of what I did...of my betrayal. That day when I threw him into the reactor...it's the same wounds...they burn every time he touches me..."

"Cloud..."Aeris said softly, her green eyes glowing with sorrow. "You need to free yourself from him."

Cloud looked at her and smiled. "I don't want to."

"_The price of freedom is steep."_ I muttered earning a glance from Cloud. I grinned and ruffled his hair knowing he hated it. "It's true, you have to work for freedom...mine cost me my life. But, I won't let that happen to you...count on me."

Cloud nodded. "I will, but honestly, I don't mind what Sephiroth does to me. I gave up that battle long ago and I'm ok with it now. I've accepted that my fate lies with him, we share a destiny and nothing can break his hold over me."

Aeris sighed. "Don't worry, I'll find a way. I will...talk to the planet...do something to try and get you back."

"I'm fine!" Cloud said softly. "Trust me, this is meant to be. I like it this way..."

The silence was awkward, made more so by Sephiroth's appearance. "Well, well...it seems your friends all think they can wrest you from me." He said.

"We'll do anything to stop you from hurting him!" Tifa hissed angrily.

"But he wants it this way, can't you see that? It's in his eyes...he is mine to do with what I will and you cannot change that. Stay out of it, girl."

"Ya'know...you could at least try and get along with us." I muttered as I lifted my glass and sipped. "We have a job to do, it would make everything so much easier if we all just relaxed and trusted each other for a change. I'd rather have Sephiroth and Cloud at my back knowing them as well as I do, we've worked together on a lot of missions...just get along for now. It won't have to be for much longer."

"He's right." Cloud said. "I trust everyone here with my life, please Sephiroth, just give them a chance and maybe we can work together as a team?"

"I have no choice in that matter, however, it does not mean I have to actually like them." Sephiroth said. "I am going to bed." He disappeared in a cloud of black feathers that fell languidly to the floor.

Cloud watched one fall into his hand and he held it with a sigh. "He is never going to get any better about this..."

I had to agree, I mean...we were talking about Sephiroth here after all.

XXX

_Deep in the dark depths of space there lies a planet, its surface little more than rock and boiling pits of Lava. The atmosphere is dense, difficult to breathe. Sulphur permeates all and tinges the air with yellow, the clouds are full of the poisonous gasses making everything arid and dessert like. Scientists agree that nothing could live on the deadly surface, so they ignored this planet in their many attempts at space exploration. However, hidden beneath the yellow clouds lies a city full of strange beings. Aliens. Powerful, long lived creatures humanoid in shape and alike in speech to the humans, but these wished for nothing but destruction. It is their only calling. Their only reason for existence. _

_A very long time ago, they lost one of their most precious priestesses. She was exploring the solar system for a new planet on which they could abide, and they never heard from her again. Now, they look up and see the big metal ships that fly over head like long cylinders. They know no life forms are on these little ships but they know where they came from. They went up and looked into one of them, they discovered a message that was being sent out to all in the vicinity, the message contained coordinates to another, lush planet ripe with life energy which they needed to survive. _

_Their current planet was dying, they knew this and they knew there would not be much time before they had to leave. And so, they sent forth an expedition group; a small group of explorers who would seek out this new planet and destroy all living things upon it. _

_Time. That was all they needed...and now they were reaching the end of their journey through space._

XXX

I am woken suddenly, brutally by a strange and almost familiar feeling. The room is dark and I can see the lights from Kalm sending yellow fingers through the window. I sit up, drawn to the window like a magnet. I stand before it and look up into the dim sky, then I see it...

The feeling is almost too strong. I lick my lips and turn to the bed to see Cloud standing behind me, I see in his eyes the same emotions that are flowing through me. "Come." I order and he follows silently. Once we are in the hall way of the Inn I see Zack leaning against the wall, his blue eyes glowing slightly more than usual. Together we step out into the dark night, our eyes on the starry sky. What appears to be a bright star hangs in the heavens, it flashes and seems to be getting bigger the longer we watch.

"What is that?" Zack says softly, breaking the tense silence that had wrapped us all.

"Meteor?" Cloud replies, the fear in his eyes growing more prominent. "Did you...?"

I look at him. "What do you think?" I said snappishly. "I had no time to summon anything, this is something else...I can feel it...the same call, the same whispering..."

The thing in the sky began to glow fiery red. People all around us began to leave their houses to look up into the sky. We were joined by the others. I felt a chill down my spine, a horrible feeling...a feeling reminiscent of fear. And yet...I knew what was coming didn't I? I knew...I just did not want to accept it. Because it would mean disaster for my plans.

"What the hell is that thing?" Cid exclaimed.

"It looks like Meteor!" Yuffie squealed.

"Again? It was destroyed wasn't it?" Tifa replied, her arms were wrapped around her torso and she hugged herself tightly.

"I do not believe that that is Meteor..." Nanaki said softly.

"Something is coming." Vincent muttered from where he was hidden in shadows. "The great calamity from the sky..."

I could feel all eyes on me, as if I had all the answers. I am not, unfortunately, omnipotent. I cannot know for sure what that is...and I am reluctant to tell them what I think it may be. So I stay quiet my eyes on the glowing star.

"Is this...why the planet brought us back?" Cloud murmured.

"Yes..." Aeris replied from where she stood beside Zack. "It is the Worlds Enemy, the thing that will destroy everything if it is not stopped."

"How long do we have until it falls?" Zack said.

"Not much longer it would appear." I said softly.

We watched as it hit our atmosphere, the glow became intense. I felt, more than heard, soft whispering. I was almost tempted to block it out with my hands, but that would have been a sign of weakness. The whispering was incomprehensible. No words could be made out as the thing rocketed to earth. Where would it land? Would it land and create a wound like that of Meteor if it hadn't been stopped?

"Ah!" Cloud collapsed at my side covering his ears with his hands. A loud ringing filled my head making it almost too hard to keep my balance, but I stood and watched the thing draw closer. Zack was afflicted by the same thing, the ringing increased. "Make it stop!" Cloud screamed from my side.

"That...hurts..." Zack gasped. "What...is that?"

"That would be the sound of Mother." I muttered, hardly aware of what I was saying. But it seemed different somehow...deeper...its call was like many voices rather than just one. Like many were all crying out to me...like they wanted me to find them...I shook myself mentally. No. That would not happen. I worked only for myself! I had my own plans to complete! I would not succumb to whatever was plummeting to the earth! I refused to bend to its will, no matter how strong it was I was stronger!

It fell. Faster than the eye could see, only leaving a blur...a bright stain on the retina as it crashed toward the waiting earth. The explosion was massive. A great plume of bright white light, fire, smoke and electric blue currents of energy. Cloud screamed as pain lanced through my body driving me to my knees, my head felt as if it were filled with electricity! The pain was terrible but short lived.

When we looked up we could see the bright green tendrils of the lifestream as it sought to heal it's self. It rose and drifted into the air slowly surrounding the wound and wrapping it up before descending again. The pain slowly drifted away and I was able to climb to my feet, the green glow could be seen for a second longer before it was extinguished.

"They're here..." Aeris muttered with fear in her voice.


	7. The Calamity that fell from the sky

**A/N: **Finally! A new chapter! Please forgive the long wait! I was busy, I had an anime Expo to attend! That was fun! So I haven't rly had time to write so, I hope you enjoy! (Don't worry, I will soon make up for the lack of yoai! I promise!) Please R&R! Love you all!

Chapter 7: The Calamity that fell from the sky.

_The smoke cleared slowly. Dust surrounded the huge crater making visibility difficult. A great shadow loomed within the clouds and the green swirling lifestream. A flicker of movement...soft voices._

"_Lael...?"_

"_We all survived..." _

"_Is this the planet? The one the messages spoke of?"_

"_I think it may be, Ucal."_

"_Ah, Abaddon! You are unharmed?"_

"_Yes, the atmosphere here is...strange. Difficult to navigate through...No wonder Jenova fell."_

_The smoke clears enough to see into the hole. At the bottom sits a large ship, silver metal glints under the light of the moon. Three shadows can be seen moving around through the smoke._

"_This planet is rich in life energy!" The one called Ucal exclaimed. "This could keep us going for hundreds of years!"_

"_Indeed, it could...but we are not the only living things here. Be wary, when we entered the atmosphere I sensed...I sensed something very similar to my sister." Replied the one called Abaddon._

"_Jenova lives?" Lael hissed softly to his companions._

"_I do not think so. It was...different. I think I sensed four very strong beings, they contain some vestige of my sister...We must be wary of them."_

"_What do we do from here?" Ucal said._

"_We move out, we find these...imposters and bring them to justice before we destroy all others living on this rich planet!"_

XXX

I sat on the roof staring out at the town, my mind consumed by what we had all witnessed earlier. I had left the others as they discussed our next move because I wanted to be alone. I knew that only two things could fill me with so much pain, Sephiroth and...Jenova. That was the only explanation. It had to be Jenova or something related to her! There was just no other way anything else could make me feel like I had. So, another calamity had fallen, crashed to the earth and caused a crater similar in size to the one that had been created well over two thousand years ago. I leaned back on my hands with a sigh and looked up at the stars. A gentle voice disturbed me and I turned to Tifa standing beside me. I smiled at her and she sat down at my side, we both sat in silence and looked up at the stars.

"We're going to have to leave soon." I muttered.

She sighed. "We all are."

"No...I..." I looked sideways at her. "I'd rather you didn't..."

"Shh!" She said with a smile. "Stop trying to protect me, I don't need it. Although...it is appreciated, it's nice to know that you care!"

"I do try...but...i'm not very good at it." I lowered my head and lifted my hand to flatten the spikes. "Sorry..."

"What for? You've done a hell of a lot better at protecting me than you think, Cloud! You were there for me, even when I didn't know you were! You helped me...when Sephiroth cut me. You always do your best, that's all that matters!"

"Too righ'...stop your bitchin' and get us outta this damn situation!" I saw Cid leaning against the chimney and returned his smile. A stream of smoke drifted lazily from his lit cigarette.

"I reckon that you've got what it takes, if we all work together then maybe we can do this?" Yuffie said as she sat down at my other side.

"This calamity can be stopped, Cloud. As long as you are strong we will stand at your side, we are loyal and always will be." Vincent muttered.

"Yeah. Stop your belly achin' an' let us help, you spiky headed fool!"

"Together, just like old times. This is...a feeling I missed." Aeris said quietly as she sat down beside me where Yuffie made room.

I sighed and smiled, this was good. I felt strong with them around. I closed my eyes. "Thanks guys...this...means a lot to me." Aeris leaned on my shoulder and Tifa joined her, silence fell as everyone looked up at the sky as one. The horizon was slowly getting lighter.

"Let's make a promise..." Tifa said softly. "All of us, like this. Let's promise to never give up, to always come to each other's rescue! Let's promise to never leave one another."

"I like that...it's a good night to make promises." Aeris said.

"Ok, sounds good. If any of you idiots get your selves in shit too deep, I'll come save you." Cid said and I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Indeed." Vincent agreed, his hand joining Cid's.

"Obviously, I wouldn't wanna see no one get hurt no more n' they have to." Barrett said and his hand descended on my other shoulder.

"I'm in!" Yuffie put her hand over Barrett's.

"Of course, we'll have to tell Nanaki about this afterwards!" Tifa said with a smile and put her hand over mine. I giggled.

"Well, I guess it's my turn, huh?" I said and tipped my head back. "Yeah, I'll never let any one of you get hurt...never again! I promise I'll save you." I felt Someone squeeze my hand and found myself looking at Aeris, she smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I never blamed you." She whispered. "Not once. You came for me...and that was all that mattered. Stop blaming yourself for something you couldn't prevent, there's no need for that kind of thinking."

I lowered my head and lifted her hand to my lips. "Never again." I whispered and returned my eyes to hers. "I promise."

XXX

I looked up at the roof and saw the friends gathered. Cloud in the centre, Tifa and Aeris at his sides and all the others gathered around him. The centre of their group, a group I could never belong to. I smiled and sighed heavily, rubbing my hair. "That's your promised land Cloud, you're friends." I whispered.

"It seems as if we are left out of something important."

I turned to see Sephiroth stood at my side. "We're not a part of it. We can't be...I died before Cloud met them and you were their enemy. We can't intrude on something like that, it's not fair."

"I never said I was intending on intruding, Zack." He said, a small frown on his face. "Many things have changed and Cloud has changed the most. I have seen it, in his eyes."

"What do you mean?"

"You are trying to tell me you haven't noticed?" He looked sideways at me and I shrugged. "He is still trying to absorb the fact that all his friends were returned to him, he has missed them, more than he is willing to admit. I would bet a million Gill that he is still harbouring feelings for the ancient and I would bet another million that she has been given some kind of order from the planet to destroy us...am I correct?"

I shifted my feet slightly. "I...can't say." I muttered.

Sephiroth laughed, the sound deep and resonating. "Do not think me stupid, I have seen the way she looks at us. I can see the guilt in her eyes when she watches Cloud. I know more than you are giving me credit for and I would never underestimate the planet."

"Well, she does seem to have some plan for every eventuality!" I laughed softly. "But what can we do about it? The way I figure it is that it's easier to go with flow, otherwise you'll get lost in the misery and never be happy!"

"Just like you." Sephiroth murmured. "Ever the naive little puppy, wagging his tail for any new master."

"Oy!" I said reproachfully. "I'm not _that_ pathetic! I have my own mind and soul...I just...enjoy being happy! Since when has that been a crime?"

"If you say so." Sephiroth said slowly. "If I were to, as you say; "Go with the flow"...I wonder what would become of me? I do wish to remove those new creatures from my planet, but for reasons of my own! I have no wish to do this for anyone else...I would be unable to just let things run their course. Last time I did that...I lost people who were most important to me...I allowed them to die because I was unsure of whether I was going to go against ShinRa or just "Go with the flow" And kill them myself." I stayed silent, unsure where this was going. Sephiroth sighed. "Genesis...Angeal..both were my friends, and I allowed both to die!"

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return."

Sephiroth spun around, his sword materialising from nowhere. I stood at his side and watched with wide eyes as a figure stepped from the shadows of an alley. "What the...it can't be!" I exclaimed softly.

"My friend, the fates are cruel  
>There are no dreams, no honour remains<br>The arrow has left the bow of the goddess

My soul, corrupted by vengeance  
>Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey<br>In my own salvation  
>And your eternal slumber<p>

Leg..."

"...end shall speak  
>Of sacrifice at world's end<br>The wind sails over the water's surface  
>Quietly, but surely" Sephiroth finished quietly as the figure emerged into the street light.<p>

"It really has been too long, my friend." Genesis said softly with his arms spread wide. He laughed. "Ah! You're face is a picture...!"

"You're dead! I was with you when you..." I began suddenly.

"No, I was never dead. I was...taken...and I will leave you to imagine whatever you like about my fate, because I'm hardly about to tell you!" His gaze snapped form mine to Sephiroth.

"How did you survive the degradation?" He asked.

Genesis just smiled. "The infinite mystery  
>The gift of the goddess is what the three men seek<br>We are disquieted by our actions  
>But their fates are scattered by war<p>

One becomes a hero, one wanders the land  
>And the last is taken prisoner<p>

But the three are still bound by a solemn oath  
>To seek the answer, once again..."<p> 


	8. Under the apple tree

**A/N:** Hey, hey! I'm back! I hope you didn't miss me too much? Haha, anyways, next chapter! Ok, in this I may have used a tiny bit of artistic licence with the CC story! I'm sorry, but it had to be done! I also am using the fact that the CC story was actually running alongside my version of the story! All the stuff with Genesis and Angeal DID happen in my version I just didn't write it as Cloud didn't rly have much to do with those events! So yeah, you'll understand when u read! Please enjoy and review! Love to u all! (And I apologise for the delay! *Bows deeply* forgive me!)

Chapter 8: Under the apple tree.

"It seems that everyone is returning!" I said softly, my sword disappearing in cloud of black smoke. "But, your silly poem does not answer my question."

"Oh but it does!" Genesis replied as he turned his gaze to me. "In the lifestream...a statue of a woman...she..." he looked pained for a moment and lowered his head, brown hair falling into his eyes. "The statue turned into a woman. She was beautiful! But I...I was rejected! I was cast out...like dirt! She just...closed her eyes and denied me! I was unable to go to the lifestream! I was unable to rest! She...rejected me...after searching for so long and finally finding her!" he lifted his hands to his head and sighed.

"We were all rejected, Genesis." I said slowly. "None who carry mother's cells can enter the lifestream."

Genesis looked at me with slightly narrowed eyes. "You were rejected?" he repeated slowly. There was a moment of silence which was broken by sudden laughter from the rooftop, Zack turned to see his friends hair being ruffled by Cid he smiled softly. Genesis's eyes drifted to the group and he sighed. "Then, my fate will be to forever walk the planet...to never find the reprieve I wish so desperately for."

"Maybe, but maybe something will happen that will give us all the rest we need." Zack said with a smile. His usual optimism almost making me ill, it was annoying but perhaps necessary.

"What I wish to know is why you were all brought back?" Genesis asked.

"To destroy the Calamity." I replied softly. "Did you not feel it?"

"I...felt something. Pain like nothing I have ever felt before...but what was it? I was searching for you because I saw Angeal in a dream and he told me to come to you."

"I am unclear as to exactly what it was but...I think it has something to do with mother."

"But...wasn't she destroyed? She must have been! After everything that happened since you last tried to resurrect yourself..."

"Yes, I do believe that she has been destroyed. I still sense her, in you, in Zack and in Cloud...but that is all that remains of her legacy. This was something much more powerful, some relation to Mother that is filled with evil intent. I will stop it. I have my own plans to fulfil, I will have no interference!" I said softly.

For a moment the sky was lit by a bright green glow that began in the region of the crash site, it exploded upward before falling away and spreading outward just as the sun rose over the stained horizon. Zack shuddered violently, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. "Is that...the lifestream?" He asked breathlessly. I could feel a great mounting pressure in my chest, a weight that seemed akin to dread. The green waves radiated outward slowly increasing in speed until it washed over us all. The energy swamped the town, like the sea it rose up and over the roofs of houses and through open windows. The pressure became too much. It was painful as everything was doused in green light, strange tendrils seemed to stream through the streets as if searching for something. They surrounded Zack slowly before drifting away and leaving the boy shivering in the cold dawn. Then they continued their search, slowly crawling up my body and encasing me before evaporating. Genesis was the only one not explored by the tendrils. They raced suddenly toward the inn and surrounded it until it was little more than a glowing green mass of raw energy, Cloud stood suddenly as the light reached him and curled around each limb. He stood, balanced upon the ridge of the roof seemingly held in place by the energy. I watched, fascinated, as the energy engulfed him completely he glowed momentarily before the green glow faded and everything returned to normal.

My wing burst from my back and I lifted myself easily into the air, I reached the rooftop and stood before my doll. Gently I reached out and lifted the boy's chin up so he looked into my eyes.

"Sephiroth." He breathed. His eyes glowed brightly, the same green as the lifestream that had encased him earlier. "I know where they are." His voice was soft but held an undertone of pain. "The planet...told me. It's in pain...So much agony!" he sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "I have to help it."

"I understand." I said softly and leaned down. Our lips met and he sighed contentedly when I pulled away. "We shall destroy the creatures that stand in our way...I promise."

He smiled slowly and the disturbing green glow faded leaving the bright green tinted blue. I could feel the eyes of the others on us, watching every minute of our interaction. I hated it. I wanted Cloud to myself, he was mine! I turned to see Zack climbing the drain pipe of the inn and Genesis hovering above everyone.

"Who...?" Tia began slowly.

Cloud looked up at Genesis with a small frown, then recognition dawned on him. "I know you!" he said and took a quick step back. "I...remember you...I thought it was dream!"

Genesis landed gracefully and his wing disappeared. He smiled slowly. "Well, well, if it isn't the puppy's friend! The one who gave me the cells I needed to survive! Thanks for that, by the way. Because of your untainted cells the one's in my own body were able to regenerate and return to some semblance of normality! You saved me."

"I didn't mean to! You stole my hair!" Cloud said with a slight sulky tone, as if he had reverted to his sixteen year old self. I shook my head slowly. "I was too drugged to know what was really happening and I only vaguely remember your voice...your presence...it's blurry, even now. Mind you...most of that time is..."

Zack stepped over to him and ruffled his hair as Cloud looked at his feet with a frown. I felt jealousy as Zack's fingers found those blond spikes and gently smoothed them. Cloud automatically leaned into the touch and sighed. "Hey, you don't need to think about the past. It's over, it's ok to move on."

The wave of emotion that swept through me was almost painful and I took Clouds arm and dragged him to my side. Zack looked a bit surprised and his wide eyes met mine. I frowned down at him. "Remove your hands from my property." I hissed softly.

Zack blinked at me for a second and I saw his eyes darken like a cloud obscuring the bright blue sky. "Oh? _Your_ property?" He said slowly, he smiled slowly. The smile was one I had seen when he had been about to enter a fight. "Ok, yeah...I'll let that go for now...but seriously, watch what you're sayin' coz you may just find someone has gone and stolen your _property_ right from under your nose!"

"What?" I hissed. I moved to step forward but felt a small tug on my arm, I looked down and saw Cloud looking at me.

"Stop it." He said in a voice filled with exhaustion. "Please, both of you stop arguing...I'm too tired. Let's just go to bed, the Calamity can wait until morning...they'll find us eventually."

I relaxed with difficulty and Zack shrugged before turning away and staring up at the dawn sky. The light had chased away the stars leaving the clouds to blush pink. As I turned to fly down from the roof I felt a strong hand on my shoulder and turned to see Genesis looking at me. "Sephiroth...stay for a while...we haven't spoken for...decades."

I paused and considered his offer. I wished to spend time with Cloud, I wanted to make sure my claim on his body was permanent...but I really had not spoken to Genesis for a very long time. We had been like brothers back in SOLDIER, always trying to best one another, always arguing over the pettiest things but usually always there for each other. The only one who understood me, even more so than Angeal. Finally I accepted his offer. "Cloud, return to the bedroom and rest."

"Sure..." he said and smiled sweetly at me before leaping into the air and slowly drifting down to the ground. I watched Zack yawn and stretch before stepping to the edge of the roof top and jumping down. The others took a more normal rout.

XXX

I left Sephiroth on the roof with Genesis and landed easily on the ground, Zack dropped down beside me and grinned at me. I returned his smile, I still could hardly believe that he was here. I had to stop myself from touching him just to make sure he was solid and real, my mind refused to accept that he was stood beside me. My eyes moved to the sky and I saw that it was still tinged with green from the lifestream where the Calamity had fallen, I felt an awful shudder rip through me as I was filled with foreboding. Something awful was going to happen, something that none of us could prevent. Even if the planet had brought us all back, I was unsure if I had the strength to stand up to what was awaiting us. My mind was filled with doubts, I hadn't felt so helpless since I had been haunted by Sephiroth. I could still hear those weird, alien voices in my head and I knew they would find us. It was inevitable.

"Cloud?"

Zack's voice jolted me from my morbid thoughts and I turned to look at him. "Huh?"

"Stop spacing out! Let's get back inside and get some sleep! I'm tired!" He yawned as if to emphasise the point. I nodded and followed him into the building, we traipsed heavily up the stairs and when I reached the door to my room I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to find Zack watching me seriously. "Cloud...I...Wanna know something..."

"Anything." I said softly.

"Are you happy? With Sephiroth I mean..."

I frowned at the question. "I've never really thought about it...things are the way they are, I belong to Sephiroth...my place is by his side, no matter what happens."

His frown deepened. "Look, I care about you...I don't want to have to watch you go through the kind of torment he's put you through in the past! Please, look out for yourself. Stop putting others before yourself for a change!"

I smiled at him. "Thanks, it's nice to know how much everyone cares but...to be honest its better this way."

Zack's face remained sombre, a look that didn't seem to really suite his normally smiling face. "Hmm...if he ever hurts you, let me know and I'll deal with him."

I laughed softly. "He won't. He needs me too much, Zack. Stop worrying about it. I'm not a kid anymore, I can handle myself."

"I know." Zack said with conviction. "I watched you...from the lifestream. I watched you grow strong, it wasn't long before you surpassed me. All I ask is that you be happy, make sure you surround yourself with people who love you."

"I have." I smiled at his words and rested my hand over his. "Zack...I just wanted to say...I never got a chance before...but...well, thanks. Thanks for being my friend, and thanks for giving your life so that I could live on..."

Zack's smile was as bright and vivid as I had always remembered. It was as if I'd been transported into the past. "Hey, no worries! You did fine without me, you've always been strong...don't ever forget that."

"I won't..."

"Oh...and Cloud?"

I had turned to go to my room but now I turned back. "Yes?"

"Do you remember your promise?"

I smiled. "I'm your living legacy."

"Good. Keep that in mind, and never forget it."

"I won't...not now." Zack reached out to me and his hand rested on my head, even now he was taller than me. His hand slid to my neck and his eyes gleamed for a second. I remembered the one time I felt his lips against my own and shivered at the memory, it had been a mistake on his part. I had been dressed like a girl...he leaned close for a moment and I felt his breath against my lips. His fingers gently lifted my chin and just as our lips brushed against one another the stairs creaked. I jumped back and hit the door, my eyes wide and my cheeks bright red. Zack shook his head and ran fingers through his dark hair. He avoided my gaze and an uncomfortable silence flooded the small hallway.

"Oh..." Tifa's voice broke the awkward pause. "I-I'm sorry...I...Interrupted..."

"No." Zack shook his head. "You didn't interrupt anything. G'night." He raised his hand and turned away, I watched his back as it disappeared into his room. Once again the sight of his retreating form made me want to call him back, I realised my had was half way up and I let it fall to my side and I turned away with a sigh.

"Cloud?"

I turned and smiled weakly at Tifa. "I'm fine, good night Tifa."

"Ok, Night."

I nodded and pushed open the door to my bedroom. I threw myself down onto the bed and sighed heavily, I curled my legs beneath me and stared around the lightening room. I had only kissed him once, a long time ago...I had assumed that had been accident. I had thought that he had been convinced I was a girl and kissed me because of a drunken mistake...had I been wrong? Had he always felt something more than friendship toward me? I groaned and rolled onto my back scrubbing at my face with palms. "Damn it!" I hissed to the empty room. "Stop thinking like this...it's all so confusing!" I sighed again and closed my eyes. Everything was happening too fast! I needed time to absorb everything! I was beyond confused...my mind was a shambles and I wanted to just freeze time and give myself a chance to adjust! But I knew that wasn't going to happen, so I rolled onto my front and slowly relaxed. The least I could do was sleep, at least that would clear my mind for a while.


	9. Those chosen by the planet

**A/N: **Hey there, Chapter nine! Woo! Nearly double figures guys! I would like to thank you all for reviewing, it's because of you that I write these stories! Keep up the reviews and I'll keep writing for you! XD Please, enjoy and I'll make sure chapter ten is a celebration of reaching double figures! X

Chapter 9: Those chosen by the planet.

**Bang!**

Darkness obscured my vision as I tried to sit upright, something covered me and I fought to remove it from my head. After a moment of panicked gasping and struggling I managed to pull the offending fabric from me and I stared wide eyed around the room. Afternoon sunlight shone through the dusty window and a dark figure stood before it, waist length silver hair cascaded over his black leather coat. I sighed heavily and rubbed my eyes, Sephiroth didn't turn around but he spoke. "Butterflies are such fragile creatures..." His voice was soft, almost melancholy. I let the cover slide from my head so it pooled around my waist exposing my bare chest. The day was chill but the sun high, it streamed through the window highlighting Sephiroth's silver hair and turning it almost gold. He turned slightly and I saw that he was holding his hand in a loose fist, trapped within the cage of pale fingers was a bright yellow and blue butterfly. "If I were to just tense my fingers this delicate creature would be crushed." His eyes met mine and I could see a strange light in them, I frowned slightly and cocked my head to the side. "Although I hold it...I am unsure of how to treat it. It is weak, such a pathetic creature would not last more than five minutes in this cold weather. And yet...it struggles to continue..." His fingers tightened around the helpless insect and I stood and walked over to him silently. Gently I took his hand and loosened his fingers.

"You shouldn't kill something just because it's weaker than you." I said softly. "Let it free and maybe it will surprise you..." I peeled his lax fingers away and the butterfly sat in his open palm. Its wings fluttered and its antennae twitched but it remained sat there, tasting the skin every now and again with its proboscis. I smiled slightly. "See? The harder you hold onto something the more likely it is to struggle and the more likely you are to crush it, but if you can release it, maybe it will come to rest."

Sephiroth lifted his hand and brushed his fingers down my cheek, I shivered at the contact. "You are very much like this butterfly..." he murmured. "I could crush you so easily and you would do little more than flap your wings desperately..." His fingers slid into my hair as the insect took off and flew around the room. He tightened his grip on me and pulled my head back, I gave him no resistance. I winced slightly but he didn't release me, his eyes were cold and distant. "If I could crush you so easily what will these new enemies do?" he whispered as he dragged me close.

"Sephiroth?" I asked quietly, worry etching a frown into my forehead.

He smiled slowly, the butterfly was little more than a golden yellow blur at the window as it tried to escape through the pane of glass...it tried...but ultimately it would fail. It was doomed to die within the confines of the small room. I could hear it panicking, flapping madly as if it were begging for escape. There was a tightness in my chest, a feeling I had not had since I was last alive. I raised my hand and tried to loosen Sephiroth's grip on me, he held tighter. Slowly he stepped closer until he had me pinned against the door, my back hit the solid wood and I tried to find the handle. The look in Sephiroth's eyes scared me. I had no idea what he had spoken to Genesis about but it seemed to have put him in a bad mood and he would take it out on me.

My predicament mirrored that of the yellow and blue butterfly. We were both trapped, both helpless against the tides of fate. We could only flap and struggle uselessly against the glass that kept us locked in our relative prisons; the butterfly trapped within the small room and me trapped by own desire for Sephiroth and my duty to the planet. My fingers scratched at the wood behind me and Sephiroth smiled coldly, his fingers finding my throat and tipping my head back, his lips followed the path of his fingers leaving a trail of delicate kisses down my neck that sent fire racing through my veins. He was acting weird but if I mentioned it he would clam up and never speak about it, so I let him have his way with me in the hopes that he would open up afterwards. I looked up into his eyes and allowed them to devour my soul, once again I could hear his heartbeat; it filled my ears, my body, filling me with a mixture of fear and desire. My breathing caught roughly in my throat as his hand travelled down my body, gently gliding over my chest. An elegant finger tracing the outline of each muscle, the small half smile on his face full of mystery. After a moment of looking into his eyes he drew me close and kissed me, almost lifting me off my feet to draw me to his lips. His tongue sent shockwaves of pleasure through me making me groan into his mouth. My own fingers tangled roughly into his long hair and I held myself close unwilling to end this moment of pure ecstasy.

Finally he pulled away leaving me wanting more. He pulled me over to the empty bed with its crumpled sheets and threw me down onto it, he pinned my hands above my head in one of his before sliding his skilled tongue up my neck and leaving a small bruise in his wake. "Nnn..." I moaned as his free hand slid down my side to rest gently on my hip. He smiled against my skin, I could feel his hot breath on the sensitive flesh of my nipple. His free hand began rubbing my crotch gently through the fabric of my pants, I quickly grew hard. I pressed myself into his hand as he kissed me, my own hands bunching into fists above my head. His fingers slid slowly into my pants and he gripped my erection tightly, his legs tangled with mine as he pinned me down as effectively as a collector pins down a butterfly.

My back arched and I closed my eyes against the tidal wave of heat that engulfed me. I gasped and panted, my hips moving in time with his hand. His lips found mine again and he kissed me fiercely, his teeth nipping at my bottom lip and tongue. "Cloud..." He whispered softly into my ear as I let my head fall to the side, my face must have been flushed. I was shuddering under his touch as he watched my expression intently. "You are that butterfly...doomed to remain trapped in a prison of the planets making...forever to do the bidding of the goddess and eventually to die by the hand that holds you so gently..."

I could hardly hear what was being said to me, my mind completely shattered by his lips, his eyes, his voice, his body pressed so close to mine. "Ah..." a noise was all I could get out in reply. "Ha-nnng..." His grip tightened on me and once again I looked into his eyes. His grip on me making me arch into his touch.

"You are forever a puppet...a lifeless doll created just for me. I will never hand you over to anyone! You...Are...mine."

The burning coil that had steadily wound up in my groin was suddenly released. I lost all sense of time as I came into his hand, my vision went white and I was thrown into a world of utter bliss. "S-Sephiroth!" I gasped as I collapsed back into the bed with a sigh.

Out of the corner of eye I could just see the panicked butterfly fall from the window to the sill, it lay on its side with one wing twitching before it finally went still.

XXX

I was woken by a soft hand on my shoulder. My eyes opened and I yawned, I found myself peering blearily up into a pair of inquisitive green eyes, I felt a smile tug at my lips. "Aeris...what time is it?"

"Mid-afternoon. You slept in really late." She replied with a gentle smile. "Up you get, we have a busy day today."

I nodded but as she turned to the door I sat up and took her hand, she turned to me with a tiny frown. "Stay." I pleaded quietly.

"Zack...I..."

I sighed heavily and released her. Slowly I lifted my hands and ran them through my hair. "I know...but...I thought, no, I hoped that maybe we could..."

"We tried this." She whispered. "It was never going to work, even from the beginning it was doomed. I understand that what happened isn't your fault, but I just..."

"You still love him don't you?" I asked as I watched her from where I sat on the bed. Hair fell into my eyes and I swept it irritably away.

She paused for a moment before lowering her head and nodding. "When I first met him..." She began holding her hands clasped before her. "He reminded me so much of you, it was almost eerie. There was something strange about him that I found fascinating, he was like you and yet...unlike you. And I knew, deep down I always knew that I loved him. I just...couldn't bring myself to do anything with him because of all the stuff that was happening." She laughed, like a stream running happily over stones. The sound brought back so many nostalgic memories for me it was painful.

"I...think I understand. I won't peruse it anymore." I said with a bit more bitterness than I had first intended.

"I'm sorry, Zack." She whispered softly. I saw her sorrow in her expressive eyes and I smiled.

"Hey, no worries...things happen. We all gotta move on from the past right? So I'm gunna try. I can't have Cloud leave me behind now can I?" I waved the painful emotions away with a wave of my hand. "I haven't got much left in me anymore." I said quietly and stood slowly. I walked over to the window and leaned against the wall with my arms folded across my chest. "The worlds changed, it doesn't need long dead hero's who time forgot anymore...I achieved my dreams eventually but at what cost?" I fixed my eyes on the faintly green horizon and felt Aeris standing behind me. "I'll never grow old. Never have kids, or grandkids, or anything like that. I can't have a life anymore...I've come to accept that. But...now I'm alive...a part of me still wants to cling on to the useless hope that I can return to what I was before I died."

"I know. I never thought it would happen this way, but we must do our duty. We have to protect the planet from these evil creatures..."

"We gotta do the job of the cetra?" I said softly and turned to face the girl of my dreams. I had never told her. I had never spoken those few words that may have bound her to me in a way that we never had been. I had always been too afraid, or too arrogant. There was always time, I had thought, there would be time next time we saw each other. But there never was. I died. She lived on for a little while. I had watched her die from the lifestream...I had followed her descent into the life energy of the planet and we had somehow found each other. Even then, the part of me that still wished I had lived wanted things to return to how they were but she had fallen too deeply in love with Cloud.

"Yes, I am the last of my kind...but with the help of everyone we can surely beat this threat."

"And what then?" I said with the first bite of anger in my voice. "You'll be forced to put an end to Jenova once and for all, you'll have to kill the man you love! Can you do it? Can you destroy him completely so not even his soul will survive?"

I felt her hand on my shoulder. "I have to." Her voice was strained, uncharacteristically sad. I sighed and took her hand in my own, slowly I lifted it to my lips and placed a kiss there.

"I'll always love you Aeris." I whispered. "I never stopped." My smile was filled with sadness but she returned it softly still filled with her innate kindness.

"I know." She nodded and turned away, I watched her walk to the door and open it. She paused and smiled at me over her shoulder. The pink ribbon I had brought for her dangled in her hair and I felt myself return her smile. "We'll be alright, Zack. You'll see." She said and walked out of the room. The door closed behind her and I tipped my head back against the wall and let out the breath I had been holding unconsciously.

"Maybe...you're right." I muttered to the still air. I smiled and closed my eyes. I was torn, I had always been torn. The two most important people in my life were in love. Cloud, the adorable little blond kid who blushed so easily and the girl who had been my saving grace. If it wasn't for Aeris...would I have turned into a monster? Would SOLDIER have destroyed me if I hadn't have had her there to keep me right? Finally I managed to shake off my melancholy and found my clothes all neatly folded with military precision, old habits died hard it seemed. I changed quickly into the dark clothing, a pair of trousers, boots, a tank top and belt. Nothing spectacular but close enough in colour to my first class uniform to satisfy me. As I stepped into the hall I spotted Cloud standing at the top of the stairs, his hair dark and damp from where he had obviously washed. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and black trousers with heavy boots. He looked startled as he heard me approach him, he turned, blue-green eyes wide and those disturbing pupils dilated. When he recognised me a smile broke out across his face.

"Zack." He said softly.

"Hey kid, how you doing?"

"I'm fine." He said with a nod. "Bit better than yesterday though...that was all a bit overwhelming."

I chuckled and ruffled his wet hair. "Yeah, can't say that I blame you."

"Sephiroth said he wants to find the Calamity today..." Cloud said suddenly and I saw a look in his eyes that told me something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hmmm..." he hummed thoughtfully, his eyes focused somewhere in the distance. "...I dunno...I just...have a really bad feeling."

"I understand what you mean." I replied. I had felt it too, since I had woken up. A heavy weight sat in my chest making it difficult to draw in air, I felt nervous and was feeling much more down than was normal for me.

"I...can still feel them. The voices." Cloud said almost too quietly for me to hear. He glanced at me with a worried frown before looking down at his feet.

"Well, there's not much we can do about it until we find them or they find us! So, lets get some food and decide where we're gunna go from here."

Cloud's eyes met mine and he looked at me for a long while before nodding so his hair got into his eyes and I automatically reached forward and brushed the golden strands away. He flinched slightly but held still, his large eyes filled with a strange wariness I hadn't seen in them before. "Hey, relax kid. Things'll work out...you'll see." I smiled reassuringly and he returned the expression.

"Yeah, I guess it will. Ah, I'm starved! Let's get some food." He turned away and walked down the stairs, I followed.


	10. Prelude of ruin

**A/N: **Well, I hope you enjoy the tenth chapter! I tried to make it longer but I felt that it had to end there or It'd turn bad, however there is a surprise in there for you! Happy tenth chapter people! Can you spot the surprise? I hope so! In the next one, I may treat you to a bit more smut as there hasn't actually been much in the story so far! So, look forward to that!

Chapter 10: Prelude of ruin.

_Green light whipped around the figures, making them strain against it as if they were caught in a terrible wind. Lael lifted his arms and covered his face, he fought against the torrent of swirling energy followed by his cousin, Ucal. Abaddon had left them earlier to seek out the imposters and eradicate them, the other two had fixed the ship and now slowly made their way to where they were to meet their leader. _

"_Ucal!" Lael shouted back over his shoulder, he could only just make out his cousin's shadow._

"_I'm here...!" he called back._

"_We have to hurry before Abaddon decides to punish us!"_

"_I know!"_

_Lael paused on the lip of the deep crater and looked around, he was in an area surrounded by grasslands. Green stretched for miles but he could see a small town a little distance away, he could also sense something there...a strange and yet familiar power. "Jenova!" He breathed through his abnormally sharp teeth. A moment later and Ucal dragged himself up beside his partner panting heavily._

"_Is that where the imposters are?" He asked._

"_I think so, Abaddon left in that direction." _

"_I can feel it. It's so strong...like Jenova herself come back from the dead."_

"_Hmm." Lael had known Jenova, she had been the priestess for his tribe. A beautiful female of immense power, her long white hair proof of her station. He sighed, he had been one of the many suitors to petition to become her mate but he had been refused. Only one had succeeded in that department and he was now their king._

"_Do you think he'll find the source of this strange power?" Ucal asked nervously. He was young, little more than a hundred or so years in age and inexperienced in the field._

"_I think so, Abaddon was her brother after all." Lael said as he started off again in the direction his leader had gone. "Keep up, or I'll leave you behind!"_

"_Yes sir..." Ucal muttered as he followed his cousin._

XXX

Sephiroth stood before us easily taking control of the situation, I enjoyed the break of being leader. I had never really been very good at it at any rate...I got people hurt and killed. A leader needed to be able to look after himself as well as his comrades, I was incapable of both.

"...We will head toward the direction of the crash site, this will be our best option as a starting point. These creatures are as powerful, if not more so, than mother..."

"Mother? You mean Jenova? You still goin' on 'bout that?" I flinched at Barrett's harsh voice.

Sephiroth went still and locked eyes with him. "The same blood that ran through her veins runs through mine, as far as I am concerned she is my mother."

"But the woman who birthed you was...OW!" Cid was cut off by Vincent who stamped on his foot.

I held back a groan and put my face in my hands. "What was that?" Sephiroth's voice was low and dangerous as he spoke. "Is there something I should know?"

"Not at all." Vincent said softly, his glowing eyes meeting Sephiroth's.

"Look, it doesn't matter he was just..." I tried to intervene but Sephiroth cut me off with a sharp gesture.

"You know something." He said bluntly, his eyes scanning everyone. Zack blinked and searched my face, I looked away. "Speak." Sephiroth ordered.

I opened my mouth in response but Vincent grasped my arm. "No." He said suddenly, his fingers digging into my flesh.

"But he should know...it's not fair..." I began.

"Tell me, now." I looked up into his face and chewed on my lip nervously.

"A-alright..." I muttered. Vincent hissed air through his teeth and looked away.

"It's wrong." He said softly. "She should never have been forced to do it!" The grief was obvious in his voice. "It is my fault." He hung his head so his dark hair obscured his face. "I will explain...A long time ago, I was in the Turks..." he told the story of how Sephiroth had been created, every little detail of it including that the woman he loved had given birth to Sephiroth.

When he had finished everyone was silent, I looked over at the silver haired man who stared intently at Vincent. "So, my true mother's name was Lucretia? And I was injected with Jenova's cells while still in the womb?" he spoke slowly and watched Vincent nod. "And you were there? You allowed this atrocity to go ahead?"

"no." Vincent looked up. "Do you think I got this way by accident? Hojo murdered me then used my corpse for his own purposes! _He made me a monster_!" He hissed and stood slowly. "I know what it is like to live with the knowledge that I am less than human! I am like you, like Cloud and Zack here! Just because a different kind of monster resides within me does not make me any less one! I know what it is like to wake up each morning and be filled with doubts about your own humanity...I wish I had died for good on that day! I wish I had been returned to the planet...but no, he sewed my soul to my body so I cannot die! At least you can relinquish this life! I am stuck! Stuck forever I..."

"Vincent..." I said softly and put my hand on his arm. "It's over now...Hojo's dead..."

The dark haired man lowered his head again and his nails dug gouges into the wood. "I-I know..." he whispered. "I understand that this is my penance for not protecting her...I was too weak to stop her from accepting the experiments. Because of me the woman I loved was used and her child..." he slowly raised his head and looked across the table at Sephiroth. "Her child was driven to madness and many people died or were hurt..." he looked at me and then Zack. "I am just as responsible for the resulting events as Hojo himself was! So, I was cursed to repay my debt by living on..."

"Wow, man...that's pretty messed up!" Zack exclaimed. "You honestly think we're gunna blame you for what ShinRa and Hojo did to us? Chill out, everything's fine! No one blames you except yourself."

"Exactly. None of it was your fault! I've never blamed you!" I said with a reassuring smile. "Things just...kinda got out of control...And just for the record you're just as human as any of us. And anyway...at least you don't have wings." I looked despondently down at my hands.

"You're wrong. Wings don't make you a monster." Zack muttered quietly, his eyes on the far wall. I looked at him and blinked in confusion, he seemed lost in memories.

"Huh?" Zack turned to me and smiled. "Well, I don't see any human's with wings!" I said with a confused frown.

"Indeed." Sephiroth muttered, he was frowning at his hand which rested on the table. "Can anyone here sprout wings apart from Cloud and myself?"

"I can."

Everyone turned to see a figure wearing a dark red coat leaning against the wall. Genesis smiled. "Where did you come from?" Sephiroth asked.

"I've been here for quite a while, old friend." He said and stepped into the room. My friends shifted uncomfortably. "But I have to agree with the blond, wing's make you a freak. If any of those..." he waved his arm generally in the direction of the streets. "Saw us they would run screaming. Not that I can blame them, I would run from me too." He chuckled and sat down with his boots up on the table.

"I don't believe that the power of flight is such a bad thing!" Zack insisted. He looked at us sternly. "I'd love to be able to fly! It must be so...liberating! To be given the power to go wherever you want, to just fly through the sky at any time must be...amazing!" His eyes shone and I smiled slightly with a small shake of my head.

"If they are not the wings of monsters what are they?" Sephiroth muttered his eyes burning into Zack.

Zack paused. "Ah! De ja vu!" he said. "I've had this conversation before! So, I'll tell you exactly what I told him; Wings of an Angel!"

"An angel..." Genesis mused softly. "A very childish way of thinking."

"I dunno...I kinda like it." I said softly.

"It's romantic." Aeris said and giggled.

"Hey, you said SOLDIER weren't normal!" Zack pouted.

She went slightly red and looked away. "Well, I said that before I knew you were SOLDIER. I apologised!"

""I think being normal is the greatest happiness. Somehow SOLDIER's seem _weird_." I think they were your exact words." Zack grinned as Aeris became more uncomfortable. I giggled slightly at their exchange, Sephiroth sighed heavily.

"I said that but...I didn't mean it to sound harsh..."

"SOLDIER weren't normal." Genesis said and looked at Sephiroth and Zack. "We were...different. We were weapons, nothing more. Human weapons with the sole purpose of fighting for ShinRa, we were created for war. Fighting is the only thing we knew how to do properly. But then, a normal SOLDIER is merely doused with Mako, whereas Sephiroth and I were given Jenova's cells...we were never truly human."

"Yes..." Sephiroth said softly. "I was...angry." he stared intently at the table with a small frown on his face. "I was furious when I discovered the truth, I wanted to destroy everything. In fact..." He smiled around at everyone. "I still do."

An awkward silence descended and I broke it. "Well, I guess..." My voice was cut off by some angry shouts outside the Inn. I looked over at the door, my eyes wide as I felt an awful pressure in my chest. Pain ripped through my body making me topple from my chair with a gasp. I heard Zack cry out.

"Well, well...it seems they have found us." Sephiroth's voice barely permeated my brain through the clouds of agony.

"Ah, so these must be what fell from the sky. Angeal spoke of them." Genesis said, his voice filled with glee.

"My head!" Zack groaned.

I rolled onto my back and squinted up through a haze at the ceiling. I gritted my teeth and climbed to my feet using the table as support, someone was at my side with their hand on my shoulder. "Be strong, Cloud." Tifa's voice filtered through the horrible voices in my head and I smiled weakly.

History repeats itself. I watched the doors fly off their hinges and saw a sight that made shudders rip through my aching body; a tall man stood there, he had long white hair that framed a face with skin the colour of silver. His eyes were red and his clothes skin tight. He wore thigh high boots in black with a leather body suit and he had no apparent weapons on him. His eyes scanned us and fixed on Sephiroth whose sword materialised in his hand. _"You..."_ he said slowly, his voice seeming to go straight into our heads rather than through our ears. _"You are the imposter? The one who has somehow gained the power of my sister?"_

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Sephiroth replied coolly.

"_I am Abaddon! The brother of Jenova, who was a great priestess that we sent to this planet in the hopes that she could find us a new place to live until we have sufficiently drained it of its life energy! We have not heard from her for many uncountable years! What did you do to her?"_ His eyes met mine and he hissed revealing sharp teeth that looked more like razor blades. _"There are four of you? This is an outrage! How dare you take her power! You will pay!"_

Pain stabbed through my skull and I fell to my knees. My hands gripped my hair and I gasped desperately, Aeris and Tifa were at my side and trying to comfort me. Darkness filled my vision and I fell...

_**A woman stood upon the edge of a crater. Silver hair framing a petite face. Around her is nothing but desolation, bodies scatter the earth at her feet as she laughs at the last few defenders before her. They are trying a new tact, some kind of spell. But it would not work, she was all powerful! She was Jenova **__**of the**____**Ibleam**__** people! She laughed at their pathetic attempts to stop her from claiming the planet as her own, she scoffed as the last of the Cetra raised their hands and energy consumed them. **_

_**Her laughter was cut off when the energy surrounded her, dragging her limbs and making them heavy. Her triumph was quashed by the new threat, they pinned her and bound her to the earth at her feet. They buried her, sealing her until the sun died and her body rotted.**_

_**With her last breath she cursed them! She would make sure their people were eradicated, it would be her last action! She would destroy them all and laugh as they fell into oblivion!**_

...I opened my eyes slowly and winced at the bright light that surrounded me. I was lying on the floor with Aeris and Tifa looking down at me.

"I told you he would be fine." Sephiroth's voice fell into the silence and I sighed.

"I saw it." I muttered. "I saw the end of the Cetra..."

Aeris nodded sadly. "So have I." She muttered.

"Where's the monster?" I croaked as Tifa helped me into a sitting position.

"He left." Sephiroth replied. "The ancient girl, she did something and he fled."

"I merely put up a shield and banished him from the town, we can't fight here. There are too many innocents. And by the way, I have a name." Aeris snapped.

I nodded. "Good thinking."__

I groaned as I was helped into a seat. "What the hell happened?" Barrett said and everyone turned to me.

I could only shrug, that had been weird. But, I was used to strange things happening to me...I seemed to be a channel for random visions or voices of the dead every time I passed out.

"So, that was the calamity?" Nanaki said.

"It seems so. He did look a lot like you." Cid said lighting a cigarette and nodding in Sephiroth's direction.

"It is to be expected, in some ways we are related."

"We should leave soon." Aeris said quietly. "My barrier won't protect this town for long, it will last only a few hours. I don't want any innocent people hurt during this fight..."

"I agree. I couldn't live with myself if the disaster at sector seven were repeated." Tifa's voice was hardly a whisper but Barrett nodded along with her. Bad memories of terrible mistakes. All of us were quiet remembering the blazing fire and awful screams as the plate had collapsed. I could still hear Biggs, Jessie and Wedge's last words to me as I had run for the top of the tower. We had failed. I shuddered and wrapped my arms around myself, that was before I had realised I wasn't normal. That had been before I had realised I was merely Sephiroth's toy.

"Then it is settled, we will leave." Sephiroth said and I looked up at him with a relieved smile. "I cannot use my full potential in such a confined space anyway."

"Well, let's get packed." Zack muttered, he ran fingers through his hair and stood slowly. He wobbled slightly and had to grab the nearest chair for support, he closed his eyes and let air rush from his lungs. "Shit! I'll never get used to that! How did you cope with all this pain Cloud?"

I sighed heavily and shook my head. "I didn't." I said quietly. "Have you really looked at me recently?" Zack turned and took a long hard look. "It was either Sephiroth or Jenova before and now it's these new creatures, it'll just get worse...the voices, the pain and everything...It's history repeating it's self and I'll never be rid of it, never be rid of my weaknesses."

No one spoke, we all stood in silence and looked at each other. We all knew it was a viscous circle of never ending pain. We knew that once we defeated this threat a new one would resurface and the cycle would only start all over again.

XXX

I stood in the hallway and stared at the door before me, why did I feel nervous? I mean, I was only going to talk to Cloud! We'd been best friends for a very long time, I had no reason to feel nervous knocking on his door. But I did. Every time I saw him I remembered the adorable kid he had been, the way his cheeks went red when I got too close or the way he would wrinkle his nose when he got pissy with me. I smiled nostalgically as I reached out and knocked.

"Come in!" Cloud's voice rang through the room behind the door and I pushed it open. He was standing in the middle with a towel over his head and water streaming down his toned body, his hair plastered to his forehead by water. A towel was wrapped around his waist and he smiled when he saw me. "Hey Zack, what's up?" He asked as he sat down on the bed and began drying his hair. I walked over to him and sat behind him, taking his hands away from the towel and beginning to dry it myself. "Z-Zack?" He said nervously. It was cute when he said my name like that.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Oh...I'm fine." He replied, his voice muffled by the towel. "I should be asking you if you're alright! You're acting weird."

I stopped drying his hair and sighed, I sat beside him and drew my knee up to my chest. "I'm just...regretting stuff." I muttered.

"You and regrets don't go together."

I smiled weakly and cocked my head to the side while I watched him pull the cloth from his head and eye me cautiously. "I've been dead for so long now that I kinda forgot what being alive was like, I could take the form of my old body but I could never feel. But now...now I have a chance to rectify my mistakes and take the chances I never did in life...Cloud?"

"Yes?" he turned to face me fully and I leaned forward, trapping his head with a hand around the back of his neck. I grabbed his hand as he tried to push me away and pushed him to the bed where I sat astride him. "Zack...? What are you...mmm...!" I cut him with a kiss.


	11. Scars of Friendship

**A/N: **Wow! Sorry, that took longer than expected! Originality is hard to come by nowadays! I hope this chapter is to your liking! Please, for my sanities sake R&R! I am loving the ones I got so far but I need a confidence boost! (BTW, so pleased someone liked the butterfly metaphor! It appealed to me, and I am so glad to have such a loyal fan like you! XD Thank you so much!) Enjoy, Love to you all! XXX

Chapter 11: Scars of Friendship

"Z-Zack!" I stuttered when he finally pulled away. I stared up at him with wide eyes. "What the hell?"

"I told you, I'm taking the chances I never did last time I was alive." Zack said with a small smile. I had both hands pressed to his chest to try and keep him away, but he could easily over power me if he wanted to. I shook my head and tried to push him away.

"No! Zack...you know what he'll do if you carry on!"

"I can't say I care all that much..." He said quietly, his eyes shone in a strange way that made me shiver. "That time I kissed you in that park...do you remember?"

I pulled an annoyed face. "How can I forget?"

"Well, it wasn't an accident." He leaned down and kissed me again. I could hardly hide the shudder that passed through me, his kiss sent shockwaves through me similar to the ones Sephiroth gave me but somehow far more innocent. I felt his fingers in my hair and his body pressed so close to mine. "You looked good in that dress...but you look even better as you are now..." He muttered after pulling away and leaving me breathless.

"Zack..." I said softly. "Why now? Why now of all times?"

"Because I don't want to let him have you! Cloud, you were more to me than just a friend..." he sighed and smiled down at me.

"I'm not sure if I..." I was cut off by a noise at the door.

"What are you doing?"

I sat up, nearly head butting Zack in the face. Sephiroth stood at the door with his arms folded across his pale chest. Zack turned and grinned nastily. "I warned you." He said.

"Get off of him." Sephiroth replied in a cold tone that made me shiver. "Now. Cloud, come here." He lifted his arm and I stood walking over to him, he lifted my face so my eyes met his.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered softly, silently begging him with my eyes to let Zack off.

"Hey! It's not his fault..." Zack began.

"It does not matter. As you can see the boy is mine, and he will never belong to you. No matter how much you dream, his soul is within my grasp and I will never let go." Sephiroth turned me around so I was facing Zack, he had his hands on my shoulders and I stared blankly at the wall at the other end of the room.

"You're sick, you know that?" Zack said angrily. "You just treat him like a toy! He's a living human being! Not something you can control and treat like dirt!"

"He is what others made him. He was a gift from the scientists to me; because of the close bond we share he will never escape. Now leave us."

Zack swore furiously but when he opened his mouth to speak I interrupted. "Zack, its better this way...please, just leave." I had to stop him before he did something irreversible, I couldn't stand the thought of watching him die again.

"Alright, fine! But I'm doin' this for Cloud." He snapped and barged past Sephiroth who had a smirk on his lips that told me I was in trouble.

"S-Sephiroth...I..." I stepped back involuntarily.

"This is the second time I have seen you kissing him, is it not?" Sephiroth murmured as he took a step closer to me. The look in his eyes terrified me, it meant he was furious and would probably take it out on my body.

"I-I...I'm...S-sorry..." my voice was barely above a whisper as I stumbled backward, the bottom of the bed pressed against the back of my knees and I fell onto it. Sephiroth hovered over me and I felt shivers run up and down my spine, the demonic seeming eyes swallowed me whole and I felt myself drifting through clouds of greenish blue. I watched the silver haired Angel through a haze, as if I had had too much to drink or some kind of intoxicating substance was running rampant through my veins. He grinned and leaned over me, my hands gripped the sheets beneath me as the whole world began to sway violently. My breathing became laboured and I was having trouble anchoring myself to reality. "Sephi-roth..." I gasped as his hand slid slowly down my chest.

He leaned down and whispered, softly into my ear. "You are MINE, Cloud. Remember that." Pain tore through my skull, seeming to split it open. My body jerked and my back arched off the bed as a pained hiss escaped me. I went blind. The world was devoured by darkness, all I could here was Sephiroth's voice speaking softly to me; "You are my puppet. You will forever be my puppet, my doll, my lifeless clone. You do not have a mind of your own because my wishes are yours; you have only ONE purpose; OBEY!"

My mind slowly began to clear and I lay still, gasping quietly and staring up at the ceiling. Sephiroth was leaning over me his delicate, almost feminine fingers making easy work of the buttons on my shirt. Once it was off he slipped it from my shoulders and began to work on the buttons of my trousers, I closed my eyes and let my head fall to the side. The after affects of the pain made my mind fuzzy and I could barely think, my hands trembled as they gripped the sheet beneath me. Outside it was raining steadily, the water splashed against the windows adding a tinkling music to the soft murmurs from Sephiroth.

Why did the rain make me sad? It was like the sky was crying.

"Sephiroth?" I whispered and slowly opened my eyes to look into his. He smiled and ran fingers through my eternally untidy hair.

"Hush." He commanded. His voice compelling me to obey. I closed my mouth on cue and allowed him to undress me, I lay naked beneath him and he spent some time admiring me. "You are beautiful."

I turned away. "No." I muttered. "I'm..."

"I did not give you permission to speak, boy."

I sighed and nodded as his fingers glided across my skin sending flares of heat through me. I shuddered and arched into his touch, my body craving it. He ran his thumb across the sensitive nipples and watched my face, I felt the small blush enter my cheeks and groaned quietly. I hoped that Zack wouldn't do anything stupid, he had always been impulsive and it had always got him into trouble. Sephiroth was like an un-exploded bomb, the slightest jolt and he could go off killing everyone I cared about so I had to do the only thing I could and control Sephiroth's insane temper by being obedient and submissive, because if I was forced to watch the people I loved die again it would push me over the edge.

"Your body is so responsive to my touch, it seems to remember me well. That is good." Sephiroth trapped me under his hot body and whispered to me in a low growl. "Remember who your master is, Cloud and I will make sure you receive ample reward." I groaned and arched my back as his fingers found my erection; he ran his forefinger up its length forcing more noises from me, noises that sounded too much like whimpers.

He released me long enough to slide the same fingers into my mouth, I licked them greedily, lifting myself up onto my elbows and watching Sephiroth's face. Once they were well lubricated he slid them out and lifted my legs, my trousers fell from one foot and dangled there. I fell back and felt him pressing one finger against my hole, I shuddered and moaned when he circled it. His eyes were burning through me, looking deep into my soul, I could feel them even with my eyes squeezed tightly shut. After a few agonising moments he pushed that finger inside me drawing a low growling noise from my throat as if he had rendered me little more than an animal. It wasn't that painful, not yet, but I knew it would be eventually. He was angry and when he got angry he made sure he left his mark upon my skin in the form of bruises and scratches. I shifted my hips slightly and he pressed against my hole with another finger, gently, teasingly slowly he forced it inside. "Ah!" I cried desperately and let my head fall back and expose my vulnerable throat.

Sephiroth leaned over me, his fingers pushing deeper and making me cry out again. "Don't tense up, Cloud, you know it will become all the more painful for you." He whispered, breathing hot air across my sensitive skin. Fire raced through my veins as I tried to relax, gasping moans filled the small room as he pressed deeper laughing softly at the animalistic noises that tore themselves free of me.

"Ha-ha-nnng..." I shuddered and gasped, my eyes opening half way to see a pair of green orbs staring avidly back. "S-Sephi-ah!"

"Hmm? My fingers are not enough are they?" He hissed with delight. "Do you want more, puppet?"

I swallowed and nodded. "Y-yes...Oh, Sephiroth...P-please..." I squirmed as he pressed against that special bunch of nerves inside me.

He chuckled and drew away. "Well, since you asked me so nicely I have to concede." I shivered as cold air rushed across my skin, the absence of my lover making me feel empty. I watched him through half lidded eyes as he removed his clothing, his body seemed almost to shimmer as he divested himself of his coat and worked the buttons on his trousers. My erection twitched slightly in anticipation of what was to come, how I wanted him inside me! My body flushed as my imagination began to run rampant. Finally he had removed the offending cloth and now he stood, proud and tall before me; a predator before his conquered prey. He grinned and leaned over me, trapping my hands above my head while he kissed me deeply. I groaned into his open mouth silently begging him to continue! I was becoming desperate and my body fought weakly against his imprisoning hands, obviously it was futile, he would continue in his own time. Eventually I was released and he gently rubbed his erection across my hole, I shivered as tiny explosions of pleasure erupted in my gut. My hips jerked as I tried to encourage him to enter me, he pressed the tip against my entrance but held me still. I could feel pre-cum trickling slowly across my skin from his own arousal. I threw my head back and groaned, licking my lips in eager anticipation. I felt the intolerable throbbing in my groin, it got progressively worse as he proceeded to press against me, opening me only enough to slide the tip of his erection into me. I squirmed and wriggled but he held me still with a look. I made my body stop moving and lay there panting and gasping. He smiled, an evil but beautiful expression and one that threatened to throw me into oblivion. "Now, beg me." He hissed.

I had no choice but to oblige. "P-please...Sephiroth! Ah...Put I-it inside me...I n-need...Nnnng! F-fuck..." I gasped as he suddenly rammed his whole length deep into me making me arch almost completely off the bed. I very nearly screamed, but a hand clamped it's self firmly over my lips. My eyes closed halfway as he began to move, his hips jerking in and out in a steady but maddening rhythm. The soft sound of flesh against flesh filling the room along with my muffled pants and pleas, Sephiroth's breathing barely even changed.

He kept up the steady pace until I was writhing in ecstasy, his muscles bunched and relaxed with each movement making me want to reach up and touch him. I was almost crying when he silently told me to hold my position on the bed. My soft moans slowly becoming louder and drowning out the rain outside. There was a sharp hiss of air from Sephiroth as his body tensed. "Ah, yes!" he said softly. His fingers slipped from my mouth and slid partially between my parted lips, I nipped them playfully as he increased his pace. I pressed myself deeper into the pillows and shifted my hips. My silver haired lover moved his position slightly and sudden, brutal pleasure tore through my body and I squeezed my eyes shut again twisting my head to the side and gasping his name. "There?" He hissed.

"Mmm...Y-yes..." I groaned lifting my hips up and giving him better access. "H-harder..." My body trembled, sweat trickled over my skin leaving salty trails for Sephiroth's tongue to follow. He lifted me into a half sitting position and moved faster, slamming into me with more vigour than he had in a long time. My fingers dug into his shoulders and I pressed my face into his neck kissing and nibbling at his skin. "S-Sephiroth...C-can I...?"

"Yes."

I felt the intense rush as waves of pleasure ripped through me, causing my body to jerk and twitch. My vision blurred and I tipped my head back to stare blindly up at the ceiling. One last moan and semen splashed from me and into me.

"Sephiroth..." I sighed as he let me fall back into the blissful oblivion that always followed.

XXX

I slammed the bedroom door roughly and leaned against it, my hands gripped my hair as I slid to my knees. "Fuck!" I cried angrily. "Why? Why him, Cloud?" I don't know why I said it, I knew why. It was because of all the fucked up things that I had happened to him, the silver haired bastard had managed to convince the poor kid that he was nothing better than a toy; his sole purpose to obey. It was terrible and sad and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it.

I didn't stay there for too long, weird noises began to drift through the bad insulation from the room over and I had to get out of there when I heard Cloud's voice. Even the noises he made were too sexy! He was tormenting me and he had no idea! I was trapped in a hell of my own making, every person I developed feelings for somehow managed to find someone else. I sighed heavily and stood. I looked into the mirror on the wall and stared blearily at my reflection. There I was; Zack Fair, SOLDIER first class. Top of the academy for his year group, always the happy go lucky one everyone came to for advice he was willing to doll out. Always there for others with a smile to try and cheer people up, the guy who was kicked out of his home by his father because he didn't want to work in his shitty village for a pittance. I had never wanted to die in obscurity, that thought had terrified me more than death its self, I had argued with my father and he had told me to "Piss off then, leave your mother and I to rot in this broken village!" I had felt guilty about the things I'd said so I had sent them money, just to make sure they were alright. I had even sent them letters but it was only ever my mother who replied, she seemed happy when she heard from me but I knew that my absence had made my father turn to drink. No idea what happened to them after my death, I don't even know if they knew I had died or not.

I sighed and turned away from my reflection. They were dead. All of them were dead and gone back to the lifestream; my family, my friends, my mentor. "Ah! Damn it all!" I hissed and smashed my fist through the mirror. Nothing would ever be the same. We were only here for one thing; to protect the planet. One purpose that made all other things we may wish to do futile and pointless. Because we were just doomed to die again anyway.

I turned to the window and watched the rain pour down the glass for a while. "Why?" I asked the rain, and only got the same soft hissing and pattering. I sighed and leaned my forehead against the cool glass.

_If you want to be a hero, you need to have Dreams, and Honour__!_

Those words echoed in my memories and I let out a bitter laugh. "Dreams and honour, huh?" I smiled humourlessly. "What a load of crap that seems now...Angeal...? I'm 'sposed to be dead...there's nothin' left here for me now! What am I sposed to do? Just let the planet kill the only guy I was willing to give my life to protect? What the hell is honour in a world like this, huh?" I sighed heavily.

_Honour is what you make it, kid. And dreams? Who's to say the dead don't dream? Look, when I died I still dreamt that you would become a hero! And you did! You protected that blond kid! And look what he managed to accomplish! Zack, remember what being alive was like. Recapture the essence of that and work together to defeat the threat to the planet, then maybe, just maybe something will happen that will allow everyone to be happy and content. Isn't that what you want most?_

I half opened my eyes as the voice of mentor seeped into my head, I could almost feel his reassuring hand on my shoulder and I smiled. "Yeah, I think I get you...thanks, Angeal."


	12. Fragments of memories

**A/N: **As you may be able to guess from the title I am taking a short break from the main story line. XD I wanted to do a bit reflection on the events of the past, there are three POV's in this each one giving a slightly different memory and/or memor_ies_. I came up with this idea while listening to the theme music and searching for a good sounding chapter title, "Fragments of memories" Appealed to me and I had to do it! This is my dedication to; Director: Yoshinori Kitase, Producer: Hironobu Sakaguchi, Artists: Tetsuya Nomura and Yusuke Naora, Writers: Kazushige Nojima, Yoshinori Kitase, Hironobu Sakaguchi and Tetsuya Nomura and of course every other AWESOME person from Square who worked on it! I give you my eternal thanks for giving me the best game of my childhood! XD (Haha, I know they're not reading this but hey, it's the thought that counts!) Please, enjoy and review! (P.s. think of the above as a "better late than never" Disclaimer. LOL)

Chapter 12: Fragments of memories

**Cloud's strife**

I sat in the tent while the others were outside tending to our camp, we had left Kalm earlier that day and had managed to come quite a way without the help of transport. I was alone. No change there really, I have been alone on and off for most of my life. My time before joining ShinRa had been fraught with bullying and name calling, I had been into more fights by the time I turned fifteen than most kids my age. I was teased, I was the butt of everyone's jokes so I had made everyone my enemy swearing to myself that I would become stronger so that no one could call me those things anymore, all I wanted was to be noticed for something good for a change.

Making friends was difficult for me, always had been. I stuttered, I was shy, barely able to meet anyone's eyes. Even when I had joined the academy not much had changed...

_I was fifteen, small for my age but thoroughly determined to become a new Sephiroth. The journey from Neibelheim to Midgar had been long and filled with stomach cramps and more than once my dinner ended up in the sea or by a roadside. But finally, the wait was over! The potential new recruits were piled into a van and driven to the centre of Midgar, a massive bustling city that amazed me and intimidated me. I had my face pressed against the glass window of the vehicle, my eyes trying to look everywhere at once. Every sight, sound, smell made nervous excitement flip my stomach and almost make me forget I got travel sick. I watched the thousands of people all walking around, going about their daily business, I stared up at the ridiculously tall buildings with the wonder of a child who has seen his first mountain. Everything was so new and shiny! I was blown away by the advancement in technology and the amount of metal that seemed to make the city into a mechanical monster. I moved my head so I could look up and was even more amazed to see the sky was obscured by a massive plate, held up by thick girders. "Wow!" I exclaimed softly and heard a nasty sounding chuckle from the boy sat on my right, I turned and looked at him, he was reading a book but when he realised he was being watched he sneered at me. _

"_You're from the country right?"_

_I nodded, not liking the tone of his voice._

"_Hmf, fuckin' bumpkins. Dunno why they let kids as thick as you sign up...unless they need more cannon fodder."_

_I opened my mouth to retaliate but the bus ground to a halt and the man who had picked us up stood. "Well, we're here. When you get off you'll be met by the Head of Public Safety..." the man made a brief face at the mention of the name, as if it was leaving a bad taste in his mouth. "__Heideggar."_

_I knew the name from what I had managed to read before I had left my home. I took a glance out the window and saw several blue-clad infantry men standing still beside a large man with a beard. I swallowed nervously, this was it, no turning back now. _

_We were ferried off the bus and I slung my small pack over my shoulders, I seemed to be the only kid who had come from a poor background. The bus had spent much more time picking kids up from the top plates, rich kids. Kids who grew up with everything they ever wanted. I grimaced as I saw many standing before large backpacks stuffed full of clothes and expensive looking stuff, surely a bunch of wimpy kids who had never done a hard day's work in their lives would never get very far? We were lined up and the fat man who was Heideggar stood forward, hands clasped behind his back as he walked...or more like waddled...up and down inspecting us all closely. He stopped for a long time before me, probably because I was the smallest. _

"_You there, what's your name?" He barked in my face._

"_C-Cloud, sir...Cloud Strife." I replied with a small stutter. Great. Not the best first impression._

"_Get that hair cut, brat. There are rules! You cannot have long hair in the military! Or at least a cadet can't, if you want long hair you gotta wait until you get to be first class." _

"_Yes, sir." I said meekly and lowered my eyes. He nodded pompously and moved on. I sighed, this was going to get difficult, I liked my hair, but if he wanted it cut I would have to do it._

_So, we were given the rules. Lots of rules. Almost too many to remember! We were escorted to the barracks, each given a number and sent to our dorms. _

_And so, my life at ShinRa began. The first six months were the hardest, I managed to get myself into lots of fights. I was battered and bruised half the time and training was hard. We were worked like mules, we trained no matter what the weather because "War waited for no one, not even mother nature." We were drilled constantly; I was so worn out each day I could barely stand. Then I had to return to my dorm where I would be taunted by my peers, they called me "Country boy" or "Bumpkin" and many other unimaginative names._

_The girls seemed nice enough, they were more polite than the boy's at least but every time they tried to make conversation I got nervous and stuttered even more until they just smiled condescendingly as if I were mentally challenged. It was humiliating, but I stuck to it. I had to, I had made a promise that I had every intention of keeping._

_One day we were training, running laps around the barracks. A boy, the same one who had sneered at me on the bus, bumped into me sending me sprawling into the mud. Everyone stopped and began laughing, it was pouring with rain and the mud thick. I struggled onto all fours and wiped the muck out my eyes and mouth, slowly I dragged myself to feet and looked at the kid who was grinning. "Go home, country boy! No one needs you! You're nothing but a failure..."_

_That was it. Something inside me snapped. I hissed at him and his eyes hardly had time to widen as I launched myself at him, I punched him right in the nose and felt the satisfying crunch as it broke beneath my fingers. I punched him again and again, a strange red mist covered my eyes and I hardly felt anything. My body trembled with rage and it was a little while before someone grabbed me and hauled me off of the kid. I struggled uselessly. _

"_STRIFE!" _

_I went still when I heard my name and blinked away the red mist, it still lurked in the corners of my vision but I could see my commanding officer standing and glaring at me. Others were helping the boy I had hit to his feet, he was whimpering and covering his face with both hands, I glared at him and he looked me in the eyes. "Bastard!" he shouted in a nasally voice, he lunged and I felt his fist connect with my face. The people who had restrained me held me still as the kid punched me in the gut making all the air leave my lungs in a rush and my stomach try and empty its contents everywhere. Finally the commanding officer put a restraining hand on the boy's shoulder, the people holding me allowed me to sink to my knees with my head hanging low. Water trickled down my body making my shirt stick to me and I was splattered with mud, I knew my blond hair must be nearly unrecognisable but I found I hardly cared. The officer had actually allowed the kid to retaliate! I closed my eyes taking a few deep, shuddery breaths as pain assaulted my whole body. I was shaking from a cold I didn't feel but I knew I had probably wrecked the kid's face for good, his nose was completely out of shape and I took a kind of savage pleasure in the knowledge. _

"_Strife! Stand up!" The officer roughly dragged me to my feet and I winced as pain ripped through me, I knew better than to make any kind of noise, because it would just show weakness. "What the hell was that?" He snapped, raising his voice above the torrential rain._

_I stared at the kid as his friends all crowded round him to make sure he was alright. I spat out some mud and turned my eyes onto the officer, who, to my slight surprise took a step back. "Well...he pushed me into the mud...so I lost it." I said through gritted teeth._

"_Ten more laps, no dinner." The officer said roughly as if this had been all my fault._

"_Yes, sir." I muttered._

_It kept happening until eventually I gave up retaliating. I realised that I would just get myself into more and more trouble if I continued to try and defend myself, I became even more withdrawn and, until I met Zack, I was the laughing stock of the infantrymen. Even though I worked harder than anyone else, no one seemed to appreciate it until Zack. Zack showed me who I could be, he gave me something I hadn't experienced since leaving home; a friend. _

Without him I may have given up all hope of ever becoming strong and keeping my promises. Without Zack...I probably would have died a long time ago.

**Zack's mistakes**

In my time I have made too many mistakes. I always tried my hardest to become the best I could be, during my days as a cadet I was the life and soul of any party! I had friends, I had everything. But I hadn't always been like that...

_I lived in a shack for most of my life. The house had one room separated into a dining area, kitchen and living room. The bedrooms were up a flight of rickety stairs that creaked a lot. I was a rebellious kid, never doing what the parents wanted, always the one to stick up for the few other kids in the village if they were being bullied. I had friends and my parents loved me even if I exasperated them at times, even so I had the strangest feeling that there was something more...something better that I was supposed to be doing. It wasn't until my fourteenth birthday that I saw them, a group of men standing by the dirt path that led to the reactor. I had been out playing with my friends and when I saw them I stopped. Two men wore blue uniforms and had their faces covered but my eyes were held by the others, three men, all standing around in a circle and speaking quietly. One was tall with magnificent silver hair, in his hand he held the most amazing sword I had ever seen; it was extremely long and thin and looked sharp enough to slice right through metal. I ignored my friend's cries and stepped closer so I could over hear their conversation. The other two men looked a little less intimidating, one had short brown hair and a long red coat that fell against his booted ankles. The other, I was surprised to see, looked a little like me. He had the largest sword I had ever seen strapped securely to his back, it was huge! It was about as wide as I was and looked unused, it was in such good condition. His uniform was dark blue with black leather accents, his shoulders were encased in two pouldrons. I think I was gaping because the dark haired man turned to me and grinned. _

"_Hey kid, do you know where the reactor is? We're er...a little lost."_

"_We're not lost!" the brown haired man muttered and gave me a quick glance before dismissing me._

"_Genesis, for the last time if we don't ask for directions we will never complete this mission!" The silver haired man said softly, his voice was filled with quiet command and the brown haired man sighed in annoyance but went quiet._

_I smiled and stepped closer, I looked up at the man in blue and ignored my friends nervous mutterings. "Hi, my names Zack Fair!" I said keeping the grin on my face and held out my hand. The black haired man smiled and gave a small chuckle, he reached down and clasped my hand in his own, his fingers were calloused from many years training with a sword and I felt a strange bubbling sensation fill me. "I can show you where the reactor is...are you guys from ShinRa? Coz there's been loads of problems with it, it keeps making weird noises and my Ma say's I can't play near it no more coz of monsters."_

"_It's nice to meet you Zack, my name is Angeal Hewley and yes, we have been sent here by ShinRa to check on the reactor. Don't worry, those monsters won't be a problem." I looked up into his smiling eyes and felt my jaw drop, they had a weird glow to them. They were as blue as the sky and I shivered slightly. _

"_You're eyes...they're kinda weird." I blurted. I rarely actually thought about what came out of my mouth and I heard my friends groans, but Angeal just smiled softly._

"_Of course, we're from SOLDIER."_

_I gaped and then grinned. "Wow! What's that like? Are you famous? Have you ever been in a real fight? What do they do to you to get those eyes? How come...?"_

"_Woah, slow down kid!" Angeal laughed softly and slapped me on the back. "One question at a time!"_

"_This is ridiculous!" The one called Genesis said with a humf. "Just show us where this reactor is so we can get back to doing some real SOLDIER work..."_

_I shrugged and began walking down the correct path. "Follow me then." I said and they did. "Hey, Angeal...?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Are you a hero?" I asked and gave him a sidelong glance._

_He smiled that soft smile and clasped my shoulder as we walked. "I try, I suppose. It's a difficult question really..."_

_I nodded, pretending I knew what he was talking about. "Well, I wanna be a hero when I grow up! That sword is awesome by the way..."_

_He chuckled again. "Maybe one day you will get that dream. But, __If you want to be a hero, you need to have Dreams, and Honour."_

_I frowned and spent the rest of the journey in silence as I thought long and hard on what he meant by that. When we reached the reactor I felt a hand on my shoulder and glanced up at Angeal who's expression had hardened somewhat. "Ok, time for you to go home. We have work to do...this place isn't safe for a kid like you..."_

"_Pfft." I said and waved my hand. "I'm stronger than I look, mister! I can handle any creepy monster tha..." I froze as a horrible sensation stole over me. I shivered and spun on my heels, there standing right before the entrance of the reactor was a massive monster. It was green with three horns and four legs which it used to paw at the ground. I heard a soft, silky laugh and turned enough to see the silver haired man watching me with a small smirk. I swallowed the sudden fear that rose up in my chest and glared at him, he raised an eyebrow in response. "I'm not afraid of no stupid monster!" I said and stared down the beast that stood only meters away._

_I heard a soft whisper from Angeal. "He has good senses...he knew it was there even before I did."_

"_Hmmm...still, he'll just get in the way, this isn't the place for children."_

_At that I spun around furiously and clenched my hands into fists. "I am NOT a child! I'm fourteen!"_

_Angeal laughed again and ruffled my hair. "Sure you are, however we still have to get this thing before..."_

_There was a screech and I turned to see the monster had turned around and was charging at my friends. "NO!" I shouted and ran before the SOLDIER's could stop me, on my way there I stooped and picked up a long metal pole. I pushed myself to go faster until I had overtaken the beast, I heard it roaring and snorting behind me and I spun on my heels to face it. I held the pole out before me, my legs spread slightly apart in a stance I had used when I was playing Army with my friends who now cowered behind me. I licked my lips nervously and glared at the monster as it paused in its charge. Our eyes met and I lifted the pole above my head letting a scream of defiance from my lips. _

"_Zack!"_

_The voice of Angeal hardly registered as I ran at the monster and brought my pole down on its face, right between the eyes. I used all my strength but it hardly seemed to affect the beast, it shook its head and I was hit by one of its horns. Pain tore through my side and I fell to the floor, where I twisted my ankle. I lay on my side panting and held my ribs where the pain was, gritting my teeth I lifted my hand to my eyes and saw blood. I swallowed and realised I could taste the stuff. I gasped and groaned as I rolled onto my side, my friends shouts and screams made me force myself to my feet where I stumbled. Blood filled my mouth and I spat it to the floor. "Don't...ever...touch...my...friends...you...bastard!" I hissed and tightened my grip on the pole. I could hardly breathe and standing was becoming a challenge as I swayed violently, but I stayed upright through the sheer force of my will. "Ugh..." I said as I coughed blood to the floor, I was bent double and I felt someone standing before me. I looked up to see Angeal looking concerned. "'m...fine..." I rasped knowing I wasn't. There was too much pain, too much blood. One of the things horns must have pierced my lung because breathing was hard._

"_Stay there, Genesis, look after him." Angeal said and Genesis shrugged as if looking after villagers was a waste of his time. I watched as Angeal turned to face the monster and suddenly went up in bright blue flames, they encased his whole body as he slowly removed his huge sword from his back. My mouth fell open, he stood tall and proud holding the huge sword up with ease. _

_It was that moment that I knew why I had been feeling so desperate and antsy. It was then that my fate was sealed, as Angeal had raised the buster sword high above his head he jumped into the air and brought the massive piece of metal down with a cry. _

_The monster must have been defeated but I passed out not long after that. When I woke up my mother was sat beside me crying her eyes out and I could hear the soft voices of Angeal and my father;_

"_Your son showed us great courage today, I believe he has what it takes to become a brilliant first class SOLDIER...maybe you should consider..."_

"_No. I'm sorry Mr. Hewley sir, but my son's place is with us. Please, forgive his stupidity."_

"_I understand your reluctance, Mr. Fair but your son has shown such great promise! He's so young and yet he faced down such a high level monster without even thinking twice about his own safety. If you allow him to return to Midgar with us he can be tested and put into the programme for..."_

"_I said no and I mean it. I thank you for brining my son back alive and for healing him but I cannot allow him to be put into anymore danger he..."_

"_Father?" I sat up with a small wince and looked at my parent's worried faces. My father gasped and was at my side in a few strides of his long legs. "Father...I really wanna do this! I can't stand it here! I don't want to be stuck in a dead end village for the rest of my life! Can't you understand that? I just...feel like there's something more that I can do...I wanna help people! I wanna become an inspiration...a...hero."_

_My eyes met Angeal's and I saw he was smiling at me in an odd way, I grinned back and felt something click. This was right. This was my destiny; this was everything that had been missing from my life. I had no other choice but to follow my path and fulfil my desires._

After that I was kicked out of my home by my father and I hitchhiked all the way to Midgar to enrol in the Army. I rose quickly through the ranks, each year blurring seamlessly into the next. I was mentored by Angeal, he gave me everything, and he made sure I was the best I could be. It's because of him I could become the hero I had always wanted to be, even though I was an annoying brat at times. He was my guiding force and when he died it was my fault, my one big regret was that I was too weak to turn the tides of Angeal's depression and stop him from becoming the monster he had been so insistent he had become. He was a father, a brother and a friend all rolled into one and I let him down.

**Sephiroth's fury**

Most of my life has been little more than a series of uncontrollable inconveniences. I was brought up knowing nothing but war; I can kill a man in a thousand different ways but ask me how to sew a seed and help it grow to become a flower then I would have no idea how, I am nothing more than a tool for murder. My sword is a part of me. I am built for the sole purpose of destruction and I learnt this at a very young age, when Hojo had taken me to a room and told me I was to join SOLDIER. I did not question this, I enjoyed fighting. It was one of the few things that really got my blood pumping and a good fight was one of the few things to really make me smile.

_I met Angeal and Genesis when we were first given the first class uniforms, there was little ceremony for us. I had no family and the other two had families that lived too far away. When I first met Genesis we took an almost instant dislike to each other, he infuriated me in a way that was inexplicable, even to me. Angeal however, seemed to get on with everyone. He had the kind of personality that drew people to him, his voice was soft and he was easy going. It took us all a very short while to become friends, although Genesis and I had many arguments but Angeal was always there to help us through it and regain our tentative friendship. We sparred together, we spent time together outside of missions and I even sat through Genesis's boring poetry recitals and his infernal obsession with LOVELESS! He drilled it into our heads until I was dreaming about the ridiculous play at night. _

_However, I did not know that the words written inside his book would become more than appropriate in the coming years. I spent rather a lot of time almost being stalked by the creepy professor Hojo, he was somehow always close by while I was inside headquarters. He was a constant aggravation that made me irritable and on edge every time I saw him lurking near me, when I confronted him he just chuckled in that horrible, spine tingling way he had and walk away. It infuriated me. _

_Everything began to change the moment Genesis got injured while we were training...he never healed afterward. That should have set warning bells off, it should have been a sign to all three of us that something wasn't quite right. But I ignored it. Perhaps it was just a bad wound, it would heal in due course. The resulting events tortured me. I lost Genesis. He left and never returned, he was in Wutai when he vanished. I wanted to search for him but was restricted by my duties as a hero and SOLDIER first class, when I finally got the chance Angeal too had vanished. My world began to collapse, everything I had thought about myself was torn to pieces. I began to doubt myself more and more, strange dreams plagued me. Dreams of a woman with hair the same colour as mine, a woman I began to think of as "Mother"._

_From a very young age I knew that I was different. I knew that I was the strongest out of my friends, I knew that I was stronger than most of the men in SOLDIER and ShinRa...but never had I even considered that I was little more than an experiment. I was a test to see if the cells from some long dead monster could be melded with a human to create the perfect weapon. It had never crossed my mind to wonder why I had been brought up by scientists, or why they told me my mother was dead. It had never crossed my mind that I was successful and they had been secretly creating more to see if another perfect specimen could be created._

_When I finally discovered the truth I was consumed by a feeling of rage, like a red cloud had descended upon me. Even the young boy who had caught my eye was second to the flames of fury that drove me to the brink of insanity. I had been used. I had been lied to. I was nothing more than a monster and NO ONE HAD TOLD ME! _

_I knew of only one other person who could ease the anger boiling within me, a small, mousy boy who had fallen at my feet as I had passed. His bright blond hair and amazing blue eyes one of the few things that truly made me obsess. So, I made my claim upon his small body. He would forever belong to me, after Hojo had given him the same Cells that were in me I knew he would never be able to escape, I needed him like I needed oxygen. He seemed able to calm the beast and allow me to feel that my whole life wasn't worthless, maybe there could be the kind of companionship I had always been to afraid to share with anyone before? He was so sweet, so vulnerable and his large innocent eyes haunted me even in my slumber within the planet. _

_His betrayal only seemed to fan the flames of rage and desire within me, his eyes as he had thrown me into the reactor had made me lust after him even more and I knew that I would have him. Even if it took a thousand years, I knew that I would break him and bring him to me._

_And so a few years later and I was resurrected. My reunion went well after I had managed to finally corrupt my beautiful blue eyed puppet. I had known, since the first time I had met him, that he had been made for me. He was the only one who I would ever allow close enough to kill me. _

_I made the mistake of underestimating him. He had learned too much from his friend Zack and I paid with my life, once again I was cast into the lifestream and my plans had to be halted. But I never stopped watching, I watched and waited for my time and when it came I took it! I allowed my fury to seep into the lifestream and soak into the hearts of humanity. They became corrupted by my hatred and anger, which manifested its self as the Stigma. When my time finally came to manifest I did so and made Cloud mine once again, I broke his soul into a thousand pieces and bound him to me in unbreakable chains. However, he broke free and we both returned to the lifestream..._

Do not think that my anger at what humanity has done to me has abated, I will have my final revenge if it is the last thing I do. The ancient will be unable to stop me, the planet will be unable to stop me and so will the Calamity. I shall fulfil my deepest desire and bring Cloud with me to begin a new race upon a new world.


	13. Encounter

**A/N: **All I can say is, I'M ON A FUCKING ROLL BABY! Lol. Oh yeah, I wrote this in very little time! I hope you enjoy! XD I wanted to add a bit of action here and get the ball rolling a bit further so...as usual please R&R! I know there are a lot of people reading this coz I can see on the "Traffic" Part of the site. I love the ones I got so far so much so I got yet another chapter out, aren't I brilliant? So, the more reviews the faster I get the chapters out, sound fair? I thought so, so did Zack! *Hugs him round the neck* I kidnapped him from the story and I keep him in a cage so he doesn't try and escape. XD Oh, please ignore his cries for help, he doesn't mean it...he's bein' a silly puppy...*Turns around and glares at the boy.* *Zack nods reluctantly* Ya see? I keep him in good condition! XD

Chapter 13: Encounter

Little had changed in the vast grass lands, the grass was still green and the Chocobo's still grazed. I stood outside the tent with my arms folded across my chest, I couldn't help but think about Cloud. He had been acting very quiet and withdrawn around everyone. It was just like he had reverted back into the sullen teenager I knew him as. The soft sound of feet approaching brought me from my thoughts and I turned to see Tifa walking toward me, her long dark hair was tied back into a tail and her very short skirt showed off her nice legs. I took a sneak peak and let my eyes drift away toward the stars. "Hey, you alright?" Tifa asked as she stopped at my side.

I smiled and nodded. "As alright as I can be with all the shit that's been going on. You?"

"Pretty much the same." She agreed with a smile. She was nice, I liked her. "But...I don't think Cloud's taking it all too well...he's..."

"Withdrawn." I finished for her and nodded. "Yeah, it's hard for him...he's stuck in the past...well, I guess we all are whether we like it or not. We're not supposed to be alive but we are, it feels...wrong somehow. I know how he feels but we do need to sort this thing out before it kills us all."

"Hmm." She sighed and sat down on a nearby rock. The crash site wasn't too far from here was it?"

"No, I can still see the greenish haze over there..." I waved my hand to the distant horizon before lifting it and running my fingers through my hair. "Ah, the nights so clear...it's almost as if nothing's happening."

"I noticed that too, the people don't know. Just like it was with Sephiroth, no one knew what we were fighting for...no one knew what had called meteor down to us." She sighed again. "I just...wish that Cloud can finally find peace, all I want is for him to be happy."

"Mm." I agreed and heard laughter from the tent at our backs, Sephiroth was off somewhere doing reconnaissance and Cloud had gone to bed early while the rest played dice in the small tent. Vincent was nowhere to be seen. "But, even happiness has a high price for him." I muttered softly, mainly to myself.

"Huh?"

Before I could reply I felt a sharp pain in my head and spun around to see a soft silver light in the distance. I frowned at it and rubbed my head where it hurt, it wasn't as strong as it had been before but I knew what caused it. The Calamity. All three of them speeding toward us. "They're here..." I muttered and heard a tent open and saw Cloud looking out and up at the sky, his blond hair was a mess around his face as if he had been having nightmares and he had dark circles under his eyes. "Shit! Where's Sephiroth when you need him?" I hissed under my breath as Cloud walked to my side. "Right, get everyone up! We need to prepare! Sephiroth or no Sephiroth..." I turned and began to take command of the situation, using my First Class training to chivvy everyone into getting there shit together.

Cloud turned and went back inside his tent, a few minutes later he emerged holding his sword. It was similar in size to the buster sword but it had several pieces that fit together. I liked it, it suited him somehow, much better that the Buster sword. He ran gloved fingers through his spiky hair and stepped into the moonlight while fitting the weapon into the straps at his back. His eyes met mine and I grinned, he returned the smile. I realised, probably a bit belatedly that I had no weapon. I looked down at my empty hands and huffed irritably, then I saw a gleaming piece of metal shoved in my line of vision. I looked up and saw the normally stoic Vincent holding out a sword similar in length and make to the one I had had before Angeal's death. I nodded my thanks and the strange man returned it. "Look after him." He said quietly indicating Cloud with his head.

I clapped him on the shoulder, "Will do."

Aeris stepped out of the tent and I saw she was holding a long staff, it was made entirely of steel and must have been quite heavy but she seemed to hold it with ease. When her green eyes met mine I raised an eyebrow and she smiled. Cid stepped out after her cursing and tripping over his own feet, he managed somehow to get his spear caught in the canvas of our tent and I couldn't help but laugh. When he had untangled it he grinned at me. Barrett followed him out and straightened, his eyes going straight to the sky which was slowly turning silver. Nanaki strolled into view from the darkness, as silent as an alley cat. He looked at me and lowered his head before moving to stand with the others. Finally everyone looked up. Cloud's hands tightened around the hilt of his sword at his back but he made no other movement. "Where's Sephiroth?" He asked turning his bright blue eyes to mine. I shrugged, who knows?

The wait was intolerable. I began to fidget. I had never been the most patient of people but this was annoying! After a while of pacing a ditch into the ground I felt a hand on my arm and found myself looking at Cloud, he smiled weakly. "Relax, they'll get here." He said.

"Hey, I'm fine. You know me! But...what about you? How're you doing?"

Cloud nodded his head making his hair fall into his face, "I'm fine." He said and looked up to see the three silver lights move ever closer.

"Hang in there." I said automatically, earning a small chuckle from the blond at my side.

"Wow, nostalgia!" he muttered.

"I'm just lookin' out for you, man." I replied smoothly and ruffled his hair.

"It's fine, you don't need to." He said, his voice was steady and he had a hard look in his eyes. Still, those strange cat-like pupils wigged me out slightly. It didn't look right on him.

"Hey, I'm trying to be friendly." I said with a pout.

A frown marred Cloud's forehead, I wanted to smooth it away with my thumb but restrained myself. "Zack...I'm not the sixteen year old boy who couldn't even defend himself anymore." He said softly, but there was an undertone of self assurance there. A strange hardness in his tone that told me he really had changed, he was older now, stronger.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my head, a habit he seemed to have picked up. "Yeah, I know...sorry about that."

"No worries. I know you only do it because you care, but seriously, I don't need protecting anymore." He smiled and I saw that gleam in his unusual eyes that gave me the shivers. "I was taught by the best." He grinned just as the silver lights clarified and three figures appeared. His eyes flicked up and I smiled, I was glad to be fighting alongside him again, it felt as good as the sword in my hands. On the battle field I was at home. I was among people who understood me. I straightened my shoulders and felt my smile widen, yeah, this was what was born to do!

"_So, you have vacated the town!"_ the leaders voice was sent straight into our heads and I could see him hovering high above us. He had a pair of pitch black wings sprouting from his back, his white hair flying out behind him and his arms spread wide. The wings flapped every now and again as he kept his height and he laughed, a weird sound like stone grinding against stone but somehow much deeper. I couldn't hide my shudder. _"Pathetic creatures! You are all doomed to die, why struggle against the inevitable? We will claim this planet in the name of my sister! She will be proud that we avenged her death! Bring her foul mixed spawn here so we may show you just how useless your attempts at self preservation are!"_

"He's not here!" Cloud said suddenly, everyone turned to him. He still had not drawn his sword. "And if you truly believe that your sister wanted her son to be destroyed then you are wrong!" He looked up at the aliens and I felt a sudden urge to shut him up before he did something stupid, but I held back. He really didn't need protecting anymore. He was strong.

"_And what would you know about it, human?"_ Abaddon said as he dropped closer.

Cloud smiled and a single wing burst from his back, feathers flew into the air and surrounded him. They were each as black as night and as soft as the down of a chocobo. Cloud lifted himself into the air so he was on equal terms with the creature. "Because she speaks to me." He said, his eyes never leaving the softly glowing ones of Abaddon.

"_She speaks to you?"_ The creature mused softly, a small but condescending smile to his lips that made me want to punch him right in the gob. _"Jenova is dead, you fool! How can the dead speak?"_

"Quite easily." Cloud replied. "This planet doesn't belong to you! You should leave before you're destroyed!"

That got deranged laughter from the aliens. _"You cannot harm me, young one! I will prove it to you..."_ He lifted both arms out and his laughter echoed in my head making pain shoot through my skull, I winced and lifted my hand to it. I almost didn't see the weird tentacles burst from the creatures back, they whipped through the air and wrapped themselves around Cloud who struggled uselessly. The tentacles squirmed their way up Cloud's wriggling body and held him in place, his wing was crushed against him and he had no way of reaching his sword. Abaddon laughed even more as Cloud's struggles weakened. _"You see, you are useless! You cannot stop me! No one can! Now, you will suffer! I will make you scream so loudly that they will be able to hear you in Hell!"_

"Cloud!" I shouted but realised I had no way of reaching him, I didn't have the power of flight. I wasn't a perfect clone like Cloud, I was grounded.

Aeris suddenly spun her staff, it hovered before her and she was suddenly surrounded by a bright light. Meanwhile Cloud's screams began to fill the night, the tentacles began to glow a greenish colour. The blonds head was thrown back in agony and his hands clenched into fists. I saw clouds drift over the bright stars obscuring them. A sudden bright bolt of lightning shot from the sky and hit the creature, its screams joined Cloud's and the blond was dropped. He fell to the floor and hit it in a spray of feathers. I ran to his side and crouched beside him, he lay on his back, his wing crumpled at beneath his body. He had his eyes squeezed shut and his teeth gritted. "Cloud?" I said and reached for him but he groaned and opened his eyes to stare up at the sky, they were glowing faintly and he was gasping. I saw horrible burn marks covering his arms and chest, his shirt was burnt away and the red marks covered his skin forming blisters. I watched him shudder and struggle to sit up. "Hey, you alright?" I asked, he looked at me blearily and a tiny smile lit his face.

"'m fine." He groaned. "Just...pain." He sighed and let his head fall back. "I'll...be alright...Always been resilient."

"Yeah, skinned knees, huh?"

He giggled weakly. I didn't like the way his head fell to the side or how laboured his breathing had become. I looked up and saw Aeris running forward as the others formed a protective ring around us. Aeris knelt at his side and began inspecting his wounds with a frown on her normally happy face, her eyes became sharp and she looked at me. I didn't like that look. It made me feel sick. "I'll try and heal him..." She muttered.

There was more laughter from up high and I looked toward the alien. _"You cannot heal him! he has succumbed to my power! He will become my weapon and you will be forced to destroy him before he destroys you all!" _

I stood slowly and took a moment to look at my friend. When I returned my eyes to the thing in the sky I lifted my sword. "Hey, dick face!" I shouted. "Come down here and show me what you've got! You fucking coward! I'll give you something you'll never forget you freak!"

More laughter answered my challenge. _"Pathetic! When you human's are pushed into a corner all you can come up with are crass remarks? The destruction of this planet will be far easier than I first thought!"_ He floated lower and came into my range of attack. I felt a grin plaster it's self across my face as the place was lit by a soft green glow, Aeris was healing Cloud. I stepped through the protective ring of Cloud's friends, sword placed firmly on my back.

XXX

My body was filled with unutterable agony. I couldn't even pass out to make it stop. When I opened my eyes I saw Aeris leaning over me looking worried, the small crease in her brow gave me no comfort. I let my gaze move toward a tall figure standing up and speaking to Abaddon. Zack. I was lifted and moved into a sitting position so my back rested against a cold stone. My vision was blurred. The feeling was...familiar. "Ugh..." It was the only noise I could make. I lifted my arm sluggishly as I watched Zack's back move away from me. No. Not again. I would not let it happen again! Never! I had to protect my friends! I had to save them...because I was too weak to save them before. "Nnno...Z-Zack..." I gasped as pain rocketed through me. My back arched and I felt dizzy. Again the nagging feeling that I had born similar pain before. I frowned and tried to blink away the clouds in my vision.

"Lay still Cloud..." A gentle hand pushed me back but I shrugged it off. I had to save him!

_Blood. So much blood! The smell of it making me sick. The sounds of gun shots, deadly bullets of lead. I crawled through mud and blood as the feeling of dread filled me, I had to see...I had to know if he was alright..._

"_Z-Zack...?"_

I gasped as I dragged myself to my feet. I swayed violently and nearly fell but I managed to stay upright. "Cloud! You have to stay...Your hurt!"

I shook my head as I saw Zack's profile disappear into the dark. "No." I said again and stumbled forward. I stumbled and fell...

"_For the... both of us.__"_

**No...**

"_Both... of us?"_

_**No...Please...**_

"_That's right... you're gonna..." _

"_You're gonna...?" _

**Please...stop...i don't...I can't...**

"_Live. You'll be... my living legacy. My honour... my dreams... they're yours now."_

I managed to drag myself to my feet again. The pain was near intolerable but I managed to stand, slowly with my sword dragging behind me I pulled myself onward. It was only a little distance but it seemed like miles...it felt like a walk I had done before...

Darkness filled my vision again and I stumbled, strong arms held me upright and I could hear vague voices. Someone mentioned a name but my mind was scrambled. I could only think of one thing and that was...

"_I'm... your living... legacy."_

**Don't! Don't make me...I can't...I can't go through it again!**

_Embrace your dreams._

**No. No. No. Stop! Stop it...I...**

_If you want to be a hero, you need to have dreams._

**STOP! **

Yes, this feeling was familiar. I knew it from somewhere...this pain...my body recognised it...but I...

"_Stop acting as if you were sad. There's no need to act as though you're angry either. Because, Cloud. You are..."_

_**Because you are... a puppet...**_

...I stumbled again and my hand went to my head. I could hear an awful high pitched noise, like a constant whine. It sent chills through me and I fell to my knees gasping and trying desperately to stay conscious. "Nng...ugh..." I dug my fingers into the earth beneath me and squeezed my eyes shut. I had to think! I had think straight...what was I supposed to be doing? Why was I on all fours? I...can't...

_**Zack.**_

Yes, that's right. I needed to help Zack! Slowly I climbed to my feet and took another lurching step forward. Everything's so dark, I can hardly see my own hand before my face. Wait...is someone...calling me?

_**Forward. You need to go forward.**_

...of course I did. Although...why...why do I need to...

_**One foot in front of the other. Not much farther now...**_

My head hurts. It's too hard to think, maybe I'll just lie down...

_**Stand up!**_

Oh...Who...?

_**Ha-ha...**_

Who are you?

_**He-he...**_

"Nnn..." I groaned and dragged myself one last step.

"Hey, Cloud...? What...?"

_**Get up.**_

Yeah, I have to stand. Someone is helping me...who...is it? Zack? I try and stare up at him but his face blurs and all I can see are dark colours. I can hear a vague buzzing, as if people are talking but they're muffled. Ah, why does my head hurt so much...I...I know this feeling...why...?

_**Look up.**_

...I lift my head to the stars and see a silvery humanoid creature hovering above me. I knew that face but...

_**Abaddon.**_

_**Brother.**_

_**This planet is...**_

"...mine!" Was that my voice? My mouth moved but it didn't sound like me...what was happening? I'm confused...

_**He cannot have it. It belongs to my son...**_

Jenova.

_**Ha-ha-ha! **_

_**Bring me his heart, little puppet.**_

Ah, sweet darkness...it makes the pain go away...


	14. JENOVA

**A/N: **Ok, action, action and more action! Woo! I'm really proud of this chapter! It was really hard to write for a creature that isn't properly seen in the games! But I think I did pretty well! Please, please R&R! I love the fact that you like it but this was quite a hard chapter to write and I would like to know how well I've done! XD Enjoy please! Love you all!

Chapter 14: J-E-N-O-V-A

_Where am I?_

It was dark, pitch black and I could hardly see my hand in front of my face. My eyes strained as I heard soft laughter that sent chills up my spine. I could hardly remember what I had been doing before I had been plunged into this strange world. I frowned as the laughter grew and swelled around me, I felt cool hands brush my cheeks and the air around me lightened enough so that I found myself staring into a pair of glowing eyes. A woman stood before me, long white hair trailing against her thighs. Her skin was almost silvery and she chuckled at my confused expression. Her face was pretty and she was almost completely naked as she hovered in front of me.

**Cloud...**

Her fingers rested against my cheeks and she held me still. I was unable to look away, she held me still with her eyes. _J-Jenova?_

**Indeed. Now, I want you to sleep...just for a while, I have some things I need to take care of and for that I need a body. **

_What? Wait I..._

**Hush, sleep little puppet and all will be well.**

I felt my eyes close as her grip tightened on me and I fell...

XXX

I stared at Cloud, he had been acting strange and now he spoke but it wasn't his voice that left his lips. It was the voice of a woman. He stood with one hand on his hip in a pose similar to how a girl would stand, his sword dangled from his fingers casually as if the weight meant nothing and his eyes were glowing more fiercely than I had ever seen.

"Ah, it's good to have a body again after all these years..." Cloud said and he stretched his arms and rolled his head. "Although I would have preferred a body of a woman but there we go, I will make do." His wing spread outward and he lifted himself into the air, I was staring with wide eyes and gaping mouth. This was impossible! It was...weird. "It has been such a long time, brother."

"_Jenova!"_ Abaddon hissed as he stared at the blond boy before him.

"You have got to be kidding me?" I exclaimed.

"It's true...I can't feel Cloud's consciousness." Aeris muttered from her place by my side. "It's her, it's Jenova."

"Shit." Barrett swore. "What the hell are we sposed to do now?"

"Dunno...wait and see I guess." I shrugged.

"Ugh...that voice gives me the creeps!" Yuffie muttered from the shadows.

"Tell me about it...It just seems wrong to hear a woman's voice coming from his mouth." Tifa agreed.

"I am here to tell you to leave." Jenova said and a small smile crept across Cloud's face.

"_Why? The people on this planet killed you! They took your body and used it for experiments! They must be punished!"_

Jenova pouted slightly. "But I have a son, I never got one back on that horrible dying piece of rock back home. He's strong, Abaddon. He's the strongest I've ever seen! Just go home, find another planet to suite your purposes!"

"_Sister!"_ Abaddon's voice had dropped from anger to confusion. _"What have they done to you?"_

"Absolutely nothing." She shrugged and smiled softly. "I'm here because I want to be here, I have my reasons. I wish to get my revenge but I will not have you do it for me, I am no longer a child."

"_But I raised you! Will you not just help us? These pathetic creatures are worthless!"_

Cloud's face turned to look at us and his smile made chills run down my spine. "They are pretty pathetic." She said softly as her eyes met mine. "This boy didn't even put up a fight when I took his body, mind you he didn't fight when Sephiroth took him either..." She laughed derisively. "But that is not the point," Her eyes returned to her brother's. "I will give you fair warning because we are kin, leave now and let me do what I will with these odd little creatures. If not, I will end you."

Abaddon hissed and his frown was thunderous. _"I will not be ordered around by you! I have travelled across the solar system in search of you and the perfect planet, now I have found what I was looking for I will not leave so easily!"_

Jenova sighed heavily. "Fine, then we are enemy's. This planet belongs to me! I found it and I will destroy ANYONE who stands in my way, there is no backing down."

"_Then you have made your choice."_ Abaddon replied and I could have sworn I heard the smallest tinge of regret in his voice.

Jenova suddenly was surrounded by bright green energy, her laughter filled the night making me want to cringe. The energy spread outward to form several long tendrils that sprung from Cloud's back, it flickered and pulsed as it took on a strange and horrible form around my friends body. "So, this is what Jenova looked like before..." I muttered as the energy took the form of a glowing woman, tentacles spread from her back and her long hair cascaded down to her backside. She shimmered and spread her arms wide. The sky went dark. Cloud's obscured everything and black smoke formed tendrils that descended from the sky. Two pairs of huge wings suddenly erupted from Jenova's form sending a great wave of energy outward and nearly knocking me off my feet, Aeris gasped and I saw her eyes narrowing against the wind that picked up.

Everyone stared up at the scene before them, weapons lay forgotten and useless. Laughter was the only sound, it was cruel and empty of compassion. I couldn't control the sudden agonising pain that shattered my skull and I collapsed. Aeris was at my side as I clutched my head in a desperate attempt to hide from the pain.

Suddenly there was an earth shattering crash. I forced myself to look up and, through the haze of pain, I saw Jenova smashing her brother out of the sky. He fell and hit the floor with a scream. Jenova followed her massive wings causing a wind to stir the grass and my hair. Flames erupted around the silent form of one of the other aliens. His screams joined those of his leaders. "Shit!" I gasped as Jenova dived, a long spear developed in her hand the tip of which was in the shape of a barbed hook. I winced as the spear crashed into Abaddon as he tried to rise. The black energies swirled about and caused mini hurricanes to rip up the earth beneath our feet. We slowly began to move away from the fight in case Jenova decided to turn on us, or we got caught up in the destruction.

There was a violent green flash of energy and Jenova was thrown spinning into the air, her brother pulled himself up and managed to regain his height. One of his wings was crumpled and looked painful to fly with but his face showed nothing but pure rage. Once Jenova had righted herself she was laughing again, a small cut appeared beneath her right eye and she wiped the black blood away absently before licking it off her fingers. A sword manifested its self in one of her hands, in the other she still gripped the spear. It was long but wider than Sephiroth's, it's grip seemed to be on fire which spread up it's glowing length to encase the whole thing in flames.

"We need to get the hell out of here now!" Cid shouted over the noise of the titanic battle.

I turned to him, my eyes wide and shook my head. "That's Cloud up there! I'm not leaving him!" I shouted back at the top of my voice. A massive crash made me turn and see Abaddon once again falling from the sky, flames consuming his body. But he righted himself and the fire disappeared.

"He'll be fine, Zack...we need to leave!" Aeris tugged desperately on my arm but I gently pushed her away, her green eyes looked at me in fear.

"I'm fine! Take the others and get as far away as you can! I'm stayin'! I made a promise...I'm not leaving without him."

"I'm staying too." Tifa said from my side my eyes met hers and I saw my own determination reflected back at me. I nodded.

"We've always been by his side. I am not leaving yet." Vincent agreed and I saw him flick his cloak back and grip the butt of his gun.

"It's sposed to be our duty righ'? Then I'm stayin' too..." Barrett grinned and indicated his gun arm. "We gotta look after the spiky haired kid, he's our leader after all."

Yuffie sighed heavily. "I get travel sick so I'm not going anywhere."

I was impressed. Cloud had some really good friends. He'd done well for a wimpy blond kid who wouldn't even protect himself. I grinned and all our eyes returned to the battle in the sky.

I saw Jenova being forced back by a furious attack from her brother. It was odd, we all found ourselves rooting for the monster that had started all our problems to begin with. The very definition of irony. I began muttering to myself, without realising it. "Come on! You have to win, damn it!"

"Shit!" Cid cursed as a huge wave of energy blew him off his feet, he was helped up again by Vincent who had a small, almost imperceptible smile on his lips. "Ah, fuck off you walking corpse." Cid muttered as he straightened himself out. Vincent shrugged and turned away, his eyes returning to the sky.

Jenova's horrible laughter could be heard from the ground even though it was difficult to actually see what was happening up there. The weird tendrils of black smoky energy moved towards Jenova as she flapped her great wings, two large ones sat above two smaller ones. They really were magnificent. They surrounded her and formed into a huge tornado whipping up a storm of dirt and grass that made me have to squint to see clearly. Lightening flickered around the fighting pair and fire erupted from the earth as it was torn apart by the sheer force of magic being used. I watched, awestruck as the two monsters fought.

Soon it became too fast to follow, all I could see were bright flashes of light. I could hear crashes like thunder which were followed by sudden and violent splashes of coloured energy. The sky was lit by multicoloured fireworks that moved across the black expanse.

"Woah...this is...amazing!" I gasped softly. "I've never seen anything like it!" I could feel a tingling buzz in my finger tips as the fight raged on. It was like being stood outside in a storm. Excitement filled me until I was near bursting.

Then, the rain began to fall, soft patters against my exposed skin. It was refreshing. The fight halted and I could hear Jenova taunting her brother.

"Aw, a little bit of rain making you pussy out?" She laughed.

"_You know this is more than just rain! For now, our fight will be put on hold! But, my dearest sister, I will return and when I do your son will die along with everything on this godforsaken rock!"_

"God? You speak ill of the Great One! You will suffer for that! I promise you!"

Then silence. The sky slowly lightened and the rain eased. Abaddon was nowhere in sight. I saw Jenova as sunlight broke through the clouds and she descended slowly, each flap of her wings brought a soft breeze that ran through my hair, cooling the sweat on my skin. Her eyes met mine and she landed before me. "Hello there..." She said softly, her grin showed her abnormally sharp teeth. Like a sharks smile. She reached out and ran her long fingers through my hair before dragging me close. "Hmmm, you're cute..." She murmured. I tried to wriggle free...I really didn't want to be so close to a strange alien. "So, they gave you some of my cells as well? I would say I felt sorry for you if I could bring myself to care." Her laughter was sharp, like a dagger. I was pushed away and she turned her eyes to Vincent who lurked by our tent. "Oh, and this one too...he looks like he plays rough...I like that. Oh, but you're already dead." She sighed in disappointment. Her eyes scanned the party and they narrowed dangerously when they alighted on Aeris, I moved slightly so I stood in front of her protectively. Although, what I could have done to actually help her other than using my corpse as a distraction I have no idea. "The last of the ancients...a Cetra..." She hissed softly. "Mark my words little girl you are powerless to stop the tides! I will have my revenge...and it will be oh so very sweet..." She laughed, throwing her head back so her laughter reached the sky. "Here that?" She screamed. "I will have this lump of rock you call a planet and nothing can stop me!" Her laughter trailed away as her form began to fade, like smoke it drifted away on the breeze until only Cloud was left behind. He stumbled forward and fell into my arms. I caught him and looked down into his face, it was pale and a fine sheen of sweat covered him.

He opened his eyes and stared blearily at me. "Did she...did she do it?" He croaked before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted.


	15. Anxious Heart

**A/N: **Warning: May contain scenes of light hearted frivolity and half naked sweaty men! Oh and maybe a bit of flirting mixed with a bit of Angst...after all the chapter does say Anxious heart! ;)

Chapter 15: Anxious Heart

We managed to drag Cloud into the tent and set him down on a pile of blankets, I knelt beside him and stripped his clothes off gently. What I saw made me gasp. His body was covered in long red burn marks, they had blistered horribly where the tentacles had touched his skin and they looked painful.

Aeris was beside me and she lifted her hands, the bangles on her wrists jingled pleasantly. A small groan left Cloud's lips and his eyes opened again slowly as he was encased in soft green light. I smiled down at him and stroked hair from his face. "Hey, you okay?" I asked.

He sighed and nodded as he raised his hand and rubbed his eyes. "How bad?" he whispered.

"Hmm...It should be ok..." I looked at Aeris and saw her frown of concentration.

"You've got a few burns but I should be able to heal them right up." She smiled at Cloud softly, her face lit from beneath by the green light. "Be strong, Cloud."

The prone blond let out a soft chuckle. "Hard to do when you've had an alien take over your body and abused it...Ah, I ache."

"Stop your whining!" I muttered with a smirk. "You can be such a baby when it comes to wounds."

"You never told me that when that AVALANCHE guy had stabbed me..."

"You never complained about it." I shrugged. "Besides, these wounds'll heal in no time then I can put you through your paces...I'm rusty and need to get back to training! It's been way too long and I don't want to get fat."

"Sure...it'll be...ow!" he winced and let out a soft breath of air before looking up at me. "Just like old times, huh?"

I grinned. "Yeah..."

As Aeris continued to heal Cloud's wounds I heard the tent flap go and turned to see Genesis standing with his arms folded and watching the scene coldly. He kept disappearing, no one knew where but I assumed he was hanging around Sephiroth. "So, I missed some action." He said and moved further into the softly lit tent. "Shame, I assumed that if I followed Sephiroth I would see some but obviously I was wrong."

"Where is the exalted general?" I asked.

Genesis shrugged, ignoring the sarcasm in my voice. "He ditched me." There was a hint of annoyance in his tone and he stared at Cloud for a while. "I tried to follow but he disappeared. He's always been good at that..."

I nodded and turned back to my friend. The situation was just plain weird. I was having difficulty keeping my mind in the present as memories of the past plagued me, events were happening quickly and although the situations were different most of the people I was with were from ShinRa. I sighed and rubbed the back of my head. "Need to train..." I muttered.

"Getting rusty, puppy?" Genesis smiled as I turned on him.

"A bit, hell, I've been dead for so long and now I have a body all I've been doin' is drinking and sitting around or staring at fighting aliens. I need to re-train, get my senses back and get back into shape."

"Obviously." Genesis said dryly, I gave him one of my best glares.

"What about you? What have you been up to all this time?" I snapped.

"Ah, now that would be an interesting story wouldn't it?" His smile made me want to hit him. He laughed. "No, I can't say. Sorry, Zack."

I sighed and turned away. "You missed quite a show."

"So I heard. I felt it, as I am sure Sephiroth did. What did she look like?"

"Like a scary silver weirdo." I replied. "But...man, was she powerful." He must have heard the awe in my voice as he chuckled again.

"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, The goddess descends from the sky, Wings of light and dark spread afar, She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting..."

I shook my head slowly. "LOVELESS...again?" I muttered. "What's with your obsession with poetry?"

"It's not just a poem, puppy." Genesis replied quietly. "It has more truth within its words than one might think."

"She managed to scare off that Abaddon thing though, hopefully he won't be causing us much trouble for a while."

"Is it really such a good idea to get complacent? Maybe now is the perfect opportunity to attack, while the creature is weak and not at full power?"

I shrugged slightly. "I dunno...I guess...I just don't think I'm up to it yet. I need time..."

"Time is a luxury which we cannot afford. Don't you remember what they taught you during your training?"

"Ugh, how can I forget?" I frowned down at Cloud who appeared to be sleeping. "_Strike while the enemy is weak and you can almost guarantee victory_."

"Indeed, sound advice if ever I heard it."

"But..." I shuddered as I remembered the raw power that the thing had exuded. "I dunno..." I sighed and ran fingers through my hair distractedly.

"Sephiroth won't want to hang around, remember that."

I heard the swish of the tent flap and felt him leave. Aeris looked at me with concern and I smiled to reassure her. "We'll beat this thing, Zack. Don't worry." She smiled brightly and I found myself returning it.

"Yeah, let's hope so."

XXX

When I opened my eyes I found myself staring up at the roof of the tent. I groaned as I eased my aching body into a sitting position and looked around. Zack was lying beside me, he had his arm across me and a small smile on his lips. The others were scattered around the floor sleeping peacefully, we were all used to living rough and could sleep just about anywhere. There was still no sign of Sephiroth and I was unable to sense him. I rubbed the back of my head as I began to worry. From the light outside it must have been dawn as the pinkish rays of light spread through the gaps in the canvas and I could hear the soft warks of the wild Chocobo's, my hand paused on my head and I grimaced as I remembered some rather mean things being said about my hair being like the backside of a chocobo. "Bastards." I muttered softly, even Tifa had commented at some point. I yawned and felt Zack stir, his eyes opened and he smiled tiredly at me. "'Mornin'..." I said through another jaw breaking yawn.

"Mmm, how you feeling?" Zack mumbled sleepily.

"Better." I replied and shoved Zack's arm off of me. "Need to take care of some business." I muttered and stood.

Zack's chuckles followed me out into the cool dawn air. I took care of my "business" and stood on the crest of a low hill and looked around at the landscape. In the far distance I could see the odd blob of yellow and pale green, chocobo's grazing contentedly on the lush grass. I felt peaceful standing on the hill, it was nice with a soft breeze running through my hair. I let a soft sigh escape my lips and closed my eyes, I had no memory of what had happened while Jenova had been using my body. All the events were just a large blank spot in my memory. Had Kadaj felt this way for the brief while that Sephiroth had taken over his body? I shook my head, the thoughts were useless. I could hear soft laughter and shivered, the warmth of the newly risen sun suddenly turning cold.

**Behind you.**

I turned to see a beast standing behind me, it had hands on its front, three heads and a great big pair of wings sprouting from its back. It was a creature I had fought before. I sighed and rubbed the back of my head, it would have been easy to kill...if I had my sword with me. "Crap." I muttered. It swung around and stared at me making a weird hissing noise as it got its self worked up into a rage. It looked like something that had escaped from Hojo's lab. Maybe it had.

"Cloud!"

I turned to see Zack standing in front of the tent, the beast before me made a horrible growling noise and I flinched. If it attacked now I'd be in a world of hurt. "Zack! Get my sword would ya?" I asked as his eyes landed on the creature.

"Maximum Kimaira." He muttered. "Usually found somewhere around the gold saucer, what the hell is it doing here?"

"The worlds changed, even the monsters seem to have moved...woah!" I dived out the way as the thing pawed the ground and several floating stars fell from the sky, I covered my head knowing that when they hit it would hurt like hell.

"Oooh, sorry Cloud!" Zack's voice was drowned out by the explosions as the stars hit the grass around me. Luckily I was unharmed except for a few minor burns on my arms and exposed chest. I climbed to my feet as Zack wandered over holding his sword in one hand and gazing at the monster. He sighed and shook his head. "Sorry..." He muttered and lifted his hand, I frowned, where had he got materia from?

Energy swept down his arm like coloured fire and gathered in his hand, it built up before rushing toward the exposed monster. The thing practically exploded. I slowly stood as Zack turned to make sure I was alright, he moved close and inspected the small burns. "I'm alright." I muttered to ease his concern. "Where did you get materia from?"

"Yuffie's got a stash." He said and shrugged, "It's in a box in the tent."

I chuckled. "Typical, she can't seem to keep her hands off the stuff even now."

"Old habits die hard I guess...you're fine." He ruffled my hair making me frown and shove his hand away. He smiled. "You wanna help me get back into shape? My reflexes need work!"

I nodded. "Sure...but...I learnt most of my moves from you...wouldn't that be like fighting yourself?"

"Well, I guess it's better than training with Sephiroth. He's harsh."

"I guess he would be." I watched Zack stand and he helped me to my feet, "Gimme a sec to get my sword."

I went into the tent and noticed everyone was still fast asleep except for Vincent. The man was sat with one knee drawn up and he had a book in his hand, it looked old and the pages worn. He looked up at me and nodded. I wondered if he slept at all as he always seemed to be awake long before anyone else and went to bed later too. I found my sword and shoved my top on. It was pale blue, brought for me by Aeris who insisted I wear something less drab, It was something that made me remember my old trooper uniform although it did bring out the blue in my eyes a lot better than my dark clothes.

I nodded to Vincent as I left the tent again, this time with my sword in hand. I saw Zack stood not far away doing squats. I couldn't hold back a chuckle. I walked over with my sword and he stopped his warm up, already tiny beads of sweat had appeared on his brow. He grinned showing a lot of teeth and slapped me on the shoulder. "I guess you're ready then?" I nodded, hair fell into my eyes and Zack gently brushed them away. My cheeks heated up and I took an involuntary step back. "Well, let's get going, Sephiroth should be back soon." His eyes went to the sky and he squinted, judging the time of day using the sun. "Hmm. I wonder where that guy goes? He's always wandering around..."

"Dunno, I'd assume he's doing something with Genesis." I shrugged. "I'm not his keeper."

"Never said you were, kid." Zack said absently as he backed off a few paces from me.

"You know, Zack, I'm not a kid anymore." I said softly and saw him blink at me, his intense blue eyes inspecting me closely.

"Huh, guess we'll see about that." His grin spread across his face as he took his stance.

Our training went well, we were pretty evenly matched but Zack kept me on my toes. Toward the end I was panting and sweaty, my fingers slipping on the hilt of my sword. I lifted my arm and wiped sweat from my brow with a smile. Zack was in no better condition as he slumped to the floor and fell onto his back with his arms and legs spread. I joined him and we both stared up at the sky. I frowned. "I'm sorry." I whispered softly without looking at my friend. I saw him turn his head to look at me with a confused frown out of the corner of my eye.

"What the hell for, man?"

"Just...well..." I fidgeted with my shirt and slipped it off over my head, when I had it off I stared at my hands and chewed my lips wandering how to explain. "Um...well, I-I'm sorry for forgetting."

Zack shook his head in confusion. "No idea what you're on about..."

With a sigh I tipped my head back and looked up at the bright blue sky. "I forgot everything...after...well, after Nibeilheim...I...forgot that you ever existed."

"Pfft..." Zack waved his hand. "Don't be such an idiot, Cloud! You didn't forget."

Now it was my turn to be confused. "Huh?"

"You didn't forget because you became me. That's the greatest honour I could have asked for, I know it's all screwed up but...it was kinda flattering ya'know? You kept me alive here..." He placed his hand over my heart and looked into my eyes, his other arm was supporting him as he lifted himself up on his elbow. Black hair fell into his eyes as his face became intense. "Admittedly, that wasn't what I meant when I asked you to live out both our lives but...what did I expect? You were heavily poisoned and it messed with your head." He shrugged and his hand slowly slipped from my chest. It tingled slightly where his fingers had rested and I felt my own hand cover the spot. Suddenly he sat up. "I'm gunna stretch...otherwise I'm gunna ache like a son of bitch later!" I smiled and watched him stand before bending at the waist and touching his toes. When he had run smoothly through a series of proper stretches he grinned at me with his hands on his hips before grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet. "You should do it too, or you'll regret it later."

He helped me stretch. When I bent to touch my toes I felt his hand on the small of my back, his touch was feather light but I felt my face heat. He helped through all the stretches as if I was new to them, and his hands brushed my skin and sent shivers through me. Finally we finished and he sat beside me and we both sat in silence looking up at the sky. "Ya'know...if I hadn't have died...do you reckon we could've been...happy? Like I said, doing odd jobs and shit." He didn't look at me as he was speaking and I shrugged.

"I don't know...maybe."

"It's a nice thought though, livin' life without having to worry about all this fighting. I thought I wanted to be a hero but if becoming a hero means losing so much maybe it would be better to be...normal."

"Maybe, I can't really imagine doing anything but fighting now. It's...hard to imagine what a normal life would be like."

"I'd like to have kids." Zack said suddenly. I turned to him with wide eyes and saw a lopsided smile. "Yeah, me with kids...? Shocking. But...i really did want them at one point. Maybe settle down with a nice girl and have a house on the upper plates of sector one...I remember seeing a nice little house there...never would have been able to afford it though." He laughed softly and put his hands behind his head, I watched him as he divulged these unknown desires. "I thought that if I became a hero I could have all those things...but I guess being a hero means you gotta sacrifice quite a bit. When I met Aeris I thought that maybe I could finally get my dreams; wife, kid's a little place up on the plates."

"In some ways maybe it's better you didn't...after all Meteor destroyed the plates." I muttered.

"Wow, listen to you mr. Mopey." I caught his sly grin and jabbed him in the side. "Ow!" He wriggled away and I giggled. "You really should smile more, it looks better on you than a frown."

"You've said something similar before...but how can I really smile when all this is happening?" I sighed and closed my eyes, I could feel the suns ray's on my face warming me. Far off in the distance the warks of chocobo's could be heard.

"The garden was full of flowers." Zack mumbled. "Aeris would take the kid's out to help her tend them, then while I was working they'd all go visit grandma." He laughed softly again.

"Big dream, living up there." I replied. "Where the hell would you get the influence to get a place there?"

He shrugged. "I dunno! Like I said, this was all just pointless pipe dreams. But, it's always been like Angeal said; If you want to be a hero you have to have dreams. So I had dreams. Simple one's mostly but...that house was a bit too much maybe."

"Probably from living for too long in HQ." I said.

"Yeah, food was shit."

"Drill Sergeant was a bastard."

"If you passed out in the barracks you'd wake up with half your head shaved and your face in the toilet."

"Too many training drills in the rain."

"Weren't allowed girls in your dorm after lights out."

"Communal showers!"

"Heating never worked!"

"Worked like mules, my back hurts just thinking about the amount of weight I was forced to carry!"

Zack laughed. "Why the hell did we do it to ourselves, Cloud?"

"No idea to be honest. I was just trying to prove I existed..."

"And I wanted to become a hero."

We chuckled again and I sighed. I was so relaxed, thoughts of the previous battle hardly even entered my mind and Sephiroth was far from my thoughts. "Hey, thanks again."

"For what?" Zack asked with a small frown.

"For being my friend."

He raised an eyebrow as he looked at me before breaking out into a grin and ruffling my hair which I didn't really mind so much. "Idiot blond." He said with a laugh.

"Mmm." I replied, a smile of my own on my face. I felt myself pulled toward Zack, our faces inches apart. I lifted my hand as Zack's eyes stared intently into my own, I bit my lip before taking a shaky breath and pushing my fingers into his hair and letting him pull me to his lips. My eyes closed and I sank into the kiss, Zack's tongue shoved its way into my mouth and I couldn't help but moan softly. His mouth was like liquid fire, shivers ran up and down my spine making me gasp and press myself close. His warm body heated my already warm skin and made my face flush.

He pulled away enough to look at me, his eyes half closed as if he was dreaming and couldn't tell if this was real. His lips brushed mine. "Cloud..." He whispered into my mouth as he claimed it again, my fingers tangled in his hair and I was pushed onto my back.

"Well, well...it seems I am interrupting an intimate moment."

My eyes shot open and I found myself staring up at Sephiroth.


	16. The face of lost pride

**A/N: **Gah! It took so long! I'm so sorry! I hope it wasn't too annoying! And it's not even a long chapter! Uwaaaaah! I apologise and I will try and get the next chapter out asap! Thanks for your patience!

Chapter 16: The face of lost pride

Zack's hand, which had been resting on my neck slipped slightly down to my shoulder and he slowly pulled himself away. "Welcome back, Sephiroth." He said and smiled.

"Get off of him." My silver haired lover said, his voice low but full of command. "Cloud, explain why you were allowing him to touch you in such a manner?"

I sat up as Zack stood. "S-Sephiroth I...I'm sorry..." I looked away and down at the grass.

"This is unacceptable, we are supposed to be working to try and rid the planet of the Calamity and I find you here with...him." Sephiroth waved his hand vaguely at Zack who frowned at the way he was addressed.

I looked down at my feet feeling like a naughty child. All I could do was apologise, there were no excuses this time. I could feel those cold, demonic eyes boring into me and not even the presence of Zack could alleviate the mounting fear.

"Guys!"

I opened my eyes to see Aeris and Tifa running over, their smiles faded as they sensed the tension. They slowed to a walk and took in my bare chest and Zack's threatening stance, Aeris frowned but Tifa put a hand on her arm. "We're all packed and ready to move on." She said, her dark eyes meeting mine, I smiled weakly and rubbed the back of my head. Sephiroth stood in silence, his aura dominating and his closeness sending shivers through me.

"Ok, well I guess we'll get moving." Zack said slowly.

Sephiroth nodded stiffly and to my utter shock he walked away, his black coat spreading out behind him. I watched his retreating back and felt lead fill my stomach I groaned and covered my face. "This can't end well!" I whispered.

"Cheer up, man." Zack muttered, his hand gripped my shoulder and he smiled down at me. "Things have a way of fixing themselves..." I saw the sadness in his eyes and I shook my head.

"No...I'm sorry, Zack." I replied and stepped away. "I'm really sorry..." I backed up a step and turned away before following Sephiroth.

XXX

As I watched Cloud leave I felt hurt, his eyes had told me everything I needed to know. He belonged to Sephiroth and was unwilling to break it off, because he was terrified of the consequences. I swore softly and frowned. It was my inability to keep my hands to myself that had caused him pain, I was hurting him by trying to come on to him. He was confused enough already, why did I have to make things worse?

Aeris was watching me with a small, concerned frown while Tifa ran off after her friend. "What was that all about?" She asked and I found I couldn't meet her soft green eyes.

I looked at the grass at my feet. "I-uh...It doesn't matter really..." I muttered.

"Alright, but I'll have the story from you eventually!" She said with a firm nod.

I smiled at her, "Yeah, I forgot you're like a bull dog on a chew toy when you want information."

"Hey, that's just mean!" She pouted and I felt my mood lighten slightly.

"Looks like Sephiroth's getting impatient...we should get going." I muttered and began walking toward the group, Aeris followed.

XXX

We covered a lot of ground in a short amount of time, it wasn't long before we were standing before the huge ridge of mountains that separated Midgar area and the true grasslands. We took a break, everyone threw themselves down with groans and muttered curses. Zack stood staring up at the mountains with a thoughtful frown on his face, Cid rested against a rock with his spear in the ground by him, Vincent stood in the shadows caused by the mountain range and watched everyone in silence. Sephiroth moved to a small stream and splashed water over his face before drinking some from his cupped hands.

Suddenly a shocked cry went up from Yuffie, everyone looked in her direction and saw she was looking up at the sky. "Guy's...? What time is it?" She asked slowly.

Zack followed her gaze and his eyes widened. "Shit." He whispered slowly. "It can't be more than two in the afternoon..."

"If that's true...why is the sun setting?" Cid replied.

I saw what they saw. The sky had taken on a soft pinkish glow, tinged with red. I frowned in confusion, it wasn't right. The sun was setting too early! Sephiroth looked up into the sky and frowned everyone was silent for a long time as we watched the sun disappear behind the mountains, it was surreal. "What is going on?" I asked. No one could answer.

Then, my vision blurred and went green. I gasped as pain rocketed through my head threatening to break my skull in two.

**The planet is getting impatient.**

I groaned and felt my knees buckle and throw me to the floor.

**Hehe...**

**It is watching. Always watching...**

_What? What are you talking about?_

**Haha...**

**It wants us all destroyed, until then it can never fully heal it's self.**

_I...I don't understand..._

**Until I, the thing you refer to as Jenova, am destroyed, it will never be able to heal properly.**

_B-but...It needs us to help against the new Calamity...why would it...?_

**Hahaha! So naive, I like that. Cloud...It is time to...**

**WAKE UP!**

I gasped and my eyes flew open, I found myself staring up into a pair of softly glowing blue eyes. "Cloud?" Zack had a concerned look on his face and I smiled weakly as I sat up.

"It's fine, it's nothing." I muttered and rubbed my temples briefly as the dull throbbing turned into a sharp stab.

**Haha...**

"Nnng..." I groaned and winced. Zack's concern deepened and I shook my head slowly.

**When the time comes, look to the Ancient girl. She has contact with the planet, she will be the one forced to take your life.**

"A-Ancient girl?" I muttered into my hands, I felt Zack's grip tighten on my shoulder but I ignored it.

**Hehe, be careful little puppet, you will not be allowed to live on after you have completed this task. The girl is here to ensure that, she has no other choice...just as you have no other choice than to obey.**

I felt sick. I knew Jenova was speaking about Aeris. I slowly dropped my hands from my face and turned to stare at the girl, her green eyes were full of gentle concern and I couldn't see any deception in them but suddenly I began to doubt my own conviction. I had been betrayed so many times. Sephiroth had burned down my home town and nearly killed Tifa, ShinRa had thrown me away and allowed me to be experimented on and now there was the possibility that Aeris was supposed to destroy me once and for all. Aeris noticed that I was watching her and she smiled, but it faltered as she spotted something strange in them. "Cloud?" She muttered and reached out to touch my hand, I recoiled immediately and stood. I swayed slightly but managed to get my body under control.

"I-I..." I stammered and closed my eyes so I didn't have to look into hers. "I need some air." I turned and left the tent, Zack followed and took hold of my arm. I shrugged him off but he grabbed me again and spun me around to face him. He frowned down at me, his eyes still glowing.

"What the hell was that?" He asked. "That look in your eyes...It's the same look I saw in Sephiroth's eyes before he went schizoid and destroyed Nebelheim! What the hell is up with you?"

I blinked up at him, my mouth trying to form words that seemed stuck. Finally I yanked my arm free and stepped back. "Stop it." I snapped and turned away. "Stop messing with me!" My voice was a little louder than I had originally intended but I couldn't stop it. Anger filled me until I was nearly screaming at him. "All my life all I've ever been is a toy, an object for people to use until they bored and throw me away! All my life I've been nothing but a play thing! I'm sick of it! I'm tired of everything! You, Sephiroth and Aeris...and even Jenova! I'm not a doll! I'm...I'm..." Again, I felt a sharp stabbing pain in my head winced.

**...A puppet. Accept it, boy and it will be easier...**

"No! No no no no no!" I covered my head with my hands and fell to my knees. "Even the planet is just using me!" I was bent double and hiding my face from Zack. My body shook with the strength of my emotion. I was so angry...I had never before felt so furious in my entire life. "Half the time I don't even realise I'm being used!" I slammed my fist into the floor, a small crater appeared and I stifled a desperate, furious sob.

"C-Cloud...Calm down..." Zack said in a soothing voice, but I couldn't. I was sick of everything. Of being lied to, of being used and being treated like a worthless, lifeless doll. I felt his hand on my shoulder and pulled away from him.

"No. Get off of me! I want to be alone!" I looked into his eyes and saw them darken slightly as he stood.

"Fine. But seriously, you need to calm down. We don't need another Sephiroth." He turned and walked away.

I lowered my head and stared at my hand which curled into the green grass as I clenched it into a fist. I choked on my unwanted tears, I couldn't even get angry like normal people! I always cried when I did. I was furious and I had no outlet for it except through tears. I sighed and wiped my face on my sleeve before sitting back on my haunches and looking up at the weird sunset sky. My hands clenched into fists and couldn't hold back a frustrated scream.

XXX

I heard the shouting but ignored it. Even if it was Cloud, it had very little to with me. He would seek me out eventually and I would make him beg for forgiveness. I was not one to be messed with and Cloud's actions disturbed me, he was mine and I had assumed that I had made sure he knew that...obviously he still needed some reminding. I felt a sudden, rather familiar presence. I sighed heavily and closed my eyes. "Go away, Genesis." I said softly.

"Why would I leave you now? I've found you after all this time and I do not plan on losing you again." He sat down at my side and watched the river reflect the strange sunset colours of the sky.

"I had, thankfully, forgotten how annoying you are." I said quietly, with as much venom as I could muster.

"Ah, so cruel." Genesis replied with his usual flare for drama. "Your words are like knives in heart! The silver general is truly a man made from ice! If Angeal was here he would be laughing at that...but I forgot that you have no sense of humour."

I shook my head, he had always been like an annoying little brother. He had attached himself to me and had been fighting for dominance ever since, always blaming me that he was weaker and always taking training too far. Luckily Angeal had usually been there to break up our small spats, even when Genesis had taken things too far and almost tried to kill him in his attempt to best me. "Mother has been harassing Cloud." I muttered, hardly aware that I was speaking aloud.

"Hmm, I noticed. He's an odd boy...never would have thought he would be to your liking."

I glared at Genesis from the corner of my eyes. "How would you know what my preferences are when the only thing you seemed bothered about was my battle prowess?"

"I watched you. I needed to know exactly what your weaknesses were but I never even considered that it came in the form of small blond infantry men."

"He is not a weakness." I snapped. "He is merely a means to an end, a puppet I can use to amuse me. He is more like a pet."

Genesis's smile told me he thought I was lying to him as well as myself. "Oh, so seeing the Chocobo chick of yours with Angeal's little puppy shouldn't unduly bother you."

I raised an eyebrow at Genesis, intent on changing the subject. "So, you have a nickname for him already?"

"Yes, his hair looks like the back end of a chocobo. Although I have to admit, he is very, very cute when angry." His chuckle sent shivers of foreboding down my spine.

"Stay away from my property!" I snapped. "If you lay so much as a finger on him I will..." Genesis's smile made me stop half way through my sentence. He was smirking in a way that seemed to say "I told you so." And it made me more angry. I hissed and stood up. "We must move on." I snapped and walked away, Genesis giggled and jumped to his feet before following me as he had been doing persistently since he had first appeared.


	17. A beating black wing

**A/N: **Another chapter to make up for the delay in the other one. XD Enjoy and Review! Thanks!

Chapter 17: A beating black wing.

_Caleb sat behind his huge desk with his hands clasped before him and his chin resting on them while he listened to the reports of his Turks. None of it was particularly comforting, he huffed angrily as he was told for the millionth time that no one could get near the crash site of the strange alien ship. The massive amount of mako energy surrounding it prevented anyone from getting near enough to take a closer look, many people had reported sightings of three strange beings with long silver hair and slightly blue skin, most dismissed these rumours as propaganda but Caleb knew better. He had seen reports on what they had found when Jenova had first been discovered, he had also seen the video's that Professor Gast had taken of the Ancient Iflana. _

_He recalled the interviews perfectly;_

_**"2000 years ago, our ancestors, the Cetra, heard the cries of the Planet. The first ones to discover the Planet's wound were the Cetra at the Knowlespole." **_

_**"Tell us Ifalna... Where is the land called 'Knowlespole'?" **_

_**"Knowlespole refers to this area. The Cetra then began a Planet-reading." **_

_**"Ifalna, what exactly does Planet-reading entail?" **_

_**"...I can't explain it very well, but it's like having a conversation with the Planet...It said something fell from the sky making a large wound. Thousands of Cetra pulled together, trying to heal the Planet...But, due to the severity of the wound, it was only able to heal itself, over many years." **_

_**"Do the Ancients, rather, the Cetra, have special powers to heal the Planet?" **_

_**"No, it's not that kind of power. The life force of all living things on this Planet becomes the energy. The Cetra tried desperately to cultivate the land so as not to diminish the needed energy..."**_

_**"Hmm, even here so close to the North Cave, the snow never melts. Is that because the planet's energy is gathered here to heal its injury?" **_

"_**Yes, the energy that was needed to heal the Planet withered away the land... then the Planet...The Planet tried to persuade the Cetra to leave the Knowlespole, but...When the Cetra... were preparing to part with the land they loved...That's when it appeared! It looked like... our... our dead mothers... and our dead brothers. Showing us spectres of their past." **_

_**"Who is the person that appeared at the North Cave? I haven't any idea." **_

_**"That's when the one who injured the Planet... or the 'crisis from the sky', as we call her, came. She first approached as a friend, deceived them, and finally... gave them the virus. The Cetra were attacked by the virus and went mad... transforming into monsters. Then, just as she had at the Knowlespole...she approached other Cetra clans... infecting them with...the virus..."**_

_**"You don't look well... Let's call it a day." **_

_**"Ifalna, can you comment on the thing called 'Weapon'?" **_

_**"Yes, Professor. The one the Professor mistook for a Cetra... was named Jenova. That is the 'crisis from the sky'. The Planet knew it had to destroy the 'crisis from the sky'...You see, as long as Jenova exists, the Planet will never be able to fully heal itself."**_

_**"Even though Jenova is confined, it could come back to life at sometime...The Planet has not fully healed itself yet. It is still watching Jenova." **_

_**"Where is Weapon?" **_

_**"I don't know... I can't hear the voice of the Planet well...Times... have changed. The Planet... is probably watching this situation closely." **_

_He sighed and rubbed his temples it seemed to him that history was repeating it's self, he now understood what his grandfather had meant when he had said those words. His Turks had reported seeing a band of strangers wandering the grasslands, one had long bright silver hair and another had been short and blond. Caleb knew who they were and decided to attempt once again to apprehend them, he desperately wanted the precious cells that resided in the blonds body. He was also slightly enamoured with him, he would never admit it out loud but something about the man had captured his attention and now his anger at being foiled had subsided he was thinking about him more and more, of the way his bright eyes would darken when he was upset or glow brightly when angered. The way he moved with the liquid cat-like grace of a well trained swordsman, the way he tilted his head when he was asking a question...everything about the blond man held him in thrall and he decided he wanted to taste him, even if it was just the once, he wanted to know what the man was like writhing beneath him in pleasure. _

XXX

I sat on a small hillock that gave me a lovely view of the whole grasslands, I could see the distant run down farm and a little further than that the green haze of the crash site. I shuddered as my eyes swept the area, I could feel them. I could feel their immense power and I wondered what would happen if I just walked away from it all, I had been considering the move more and more seriously. I was still so angry that I was unable to speak to anyone, I avoided Aeris most of all and I could it hurt her but I was feeling betrayed and hurt that she would keep something so important from me. No one knew what Jenova had said to me, I told no one because I didn't want them feeling sorry for me. I was sick of it. I didn't want sympathy, I wanted to be left alone...I wanted to be happy. Was that too much to ask?

"Cloud?"

I sighed irritably when I heard the nervous voice of Tifa. "Go away." I snapped without looking back.

"Don't do that." She replied softly. "I'm only trying to help."

"What the hell can you do? No one can help me! I'm alone. No matter what happens...you can't understand how it feels to be me! I'm..." I shook my head and drew my legs against my chest, how did she manage to get me to talk more than I wanted to? How did she manage to force confessions from me? "Just...leave me alone!"

"Look...you're not alone in this! We're all here to help, so let us help!" Tifa was beginning to get her lecture head on and I had no desire to listen.

I closed my eyes and curled in on myself. "I don't need this!" I hissed.

"No? Well, tough! I'm sick of having to travel with you when you're all moody! It's boring and annoying to say the least! You need to get your head out of the past and put it behind you! What's happened has happened, we can't undo it or change it but we can accept it and learn to move on! This is what we've been doing and it seems only you are stuck!"

I took a shuddery breath and stood slowly, my head bowed. "So...you think that this is something I can just let go of? You think it's easy to move on from everything? Just to smile as if everything's alright when it clearly isn't and never will be? Let me ask you this..." I turned to face my childhood friend and she stepped away from me, the anger in my eyes must have been obvious. "How would you feel when you have been told that once again you're being used? How would you feel if you found out that the planet has plans on destroying you completely after the Calamity is destroyed? All I want is to live a normal life! Is that so hard? But I can't! I can't because I'm nothing more than a fucked up experiment created by a mad scientist using the cells from some weird alien creature! I am a toy! A doll! I was created specifically for other people and I am not allowed to have a life of my own because of the cells that are inside me!" I was shouting and I knew it but I couldn't hold back, I was beyond angry! "I am nothing! My life is something that others think they can control and just throw away when they're finished! I...I'm not even human anymore! Even the planet will just use me and then turn me into dust! I can't return to the lifestream! I will be destroyed completely!" I gasped in breath, not realising I had been talking so fast. My body shook and my hands were clenched into fists. I spun around so my back was turned to Tifa and I ignored the manic laughter that sent shooting pains through my skull.

"Well, well...it seems mr. Chocobo head has finally come to understand why Angeal and I defected from SOLDIER and ShinRa..."

I turned to see Genesis leaning causally against a nearby rock, he held an apple in his hand and his arms were folded across his chest. "What do you want?" I snapped.

"My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a sombre morrow, No matter where the winds may blow." Genesis chuckled and threw the apple into the air only to snatch it back out of the sky. "No matter what you do, kid, the world will turn its back on you now. The wing on your back is a symbol of your mutation, people will never accept you. Angeal understood this, the puppy does not. I understand how you feel..." He stepped toward me and I watched him carefully as he lifted the apple slowly. "We are the same, you and I have a lot in common. We share cells, I suppose you could go so far as to call us brothers...No one will ever be able to understand more than Sephiroth and I, because we are all in the same boat. Created in similar fashion and with a slow growing hatred of the planet and all who reside upon her..."

"But I wasn't born this way." I whispered, unable to take my eyes off the man before me.

"Ah, but you were re-born with the gift of the Goddess. So that still makes you one of us...even if we were born of different situations and different projects, we still have much more in common than you will ever have with these human's." He smiled and took a bite of the apple. He chewed thoughtfully a moment before sighing. "Just not the same as a dumb apple." He turned and his wing exploded from his back sending feathers brushing my cheek. And he disappeared.

Tifa huffed angrily but I could hardly hear her, I watched the feathers fall to the grass at my feet with a small frown. What he had said was true...I would never fit in. I was a freak, a monster. Why would human's want to have anything to with me...even if I didn't get destroyed by Aeris I would always be rejected and shunned. My frown faded and I chuckled lightly as my hand closed around one of those black feathers and I watched it turn to dust in my fingers, it fell to the floor in a stream like sand. Tifa was watching me with a worried expression and she turned and ran off back down the hill, it was all so pointless now. The fight for the planet, the struggles with Sephiroth, everything I had been through seemed worthless...even my own fight against the two parts of myself seemed pointless now. I wandered what would happen if I accepted this other "Me" would I merge with it and become something different? What would happen? My laughter increased and I bent double. "Stupid!" I gasped as I began to shed tears of mirth. "I can't believe I've been so stupid!"

XXX

I was worried. I hadn't been so worried since Sephiroth had disappeared into the ShinRa mansion and hadn't come out until he had burnt it to the ground. Tifa had run back from trying to talk Cloud from his self induced fury and she had told us that she had seen Genesis speaking to him and Cloud had been acting strange. I felt dread sitting in my stomach, it was heavier than a weight and I couldn't sit still. This was too much like the Nebelheim incident! It was happening all over again...it just took a while longer for Cloud to get there than Sephiroth. Well, not that I could blame them. I knew how they felt, I just didn't dwell on it and acted normal even if I didn't feel it. Mind you, I didn't have wings. I sighed heavily and decided I would try and speak to Cloud to try and drag him back to some semblance of sanity. I would not sit back and watch as I lost another friend to Hojo's, long dead, demented plans! I would rather die than see Cloud descend into the same madness that had taken Angeal and Sephiroth! I would save him if it was the last thing I did!


	18. Why?

**A/N: **Ok, chapter eighteen already? I didn't even realise! Well, well, this one is interesting! I never expected it to go in this direction! I have added a new POV as I think it's time he got a bigger part in this twisted tale! Please, review and enjoy! My love to all of you but especially Cleverphoenix! You are a loyal fan and you deserve a mention! XD

Chapter 18: Why?

I found Cloud standing perfectly still, his form silhouetted against the green horizon which glowed slightly from the mako energy leaking from the planet. He didn't turn when I stepped up behind him.

"So, you're here to try and make me cheer up?" He asked in a flat monotone that made me repress a shudder.

"No, I'm here to stop you doing something stupid and hurting people who care about you." I muttered. "Cloud, you need to stop and think about everything..."

"I have." He replied, still in those horrible cold tones that me feel as if Ice three had been cast on me. "I've been doing a lot of thinking...and I come to the same conclusion each time."

"And what's that?" I asked slowly.

"I'm a monster." He whispered and turned his head slightly so I could see half his face.

"No way." I shook my head and stepped closer. "No! I'm not letting you do the same thing Angeal did! I won't watch another friend be destroyed like this!"

Cloud let out a soft sigh that seemed to sum up all his grief and pain in one breath. "But what's the point in fighting? It just causes more pain..." he reached up and clutched his head, his fingers gripping his hair tightly. "I can't do it anymore, Zack." He whispered.

I stepped closer and put my hand on his shoulder, he shrugged it off and stepped away. "Cloud, listen to me! I understand what you're going through but...I can't lose you too!" I said desperately. "I just can't sit back and watch you descend into the same insanity that claimed both Angeal and Sephiroth! Please, come back to us! We're all your friends and we care about you!"

"Then why didn't you tell me?" he snapped. I frowned in confusion. "Why didn't you tell me the planet was just using me? Why didn't you tell me I was just a means to destroy her enemies and then be cast away like I always am?"

"What? Who told you that?"

He let out a soft chuckle and turned to face me, his eyes glowed softly in the gloom. "She did." He muttered and touched his head with a pained expression. "She told me the Ancient..." he shook his head, "Aeris, was supposed to wipe us out. To destroy the last remnants of Jenova so the planet could finally heal it's self...is it true? Did you know about this?"

I sighed and rubbed the back of my head. "I'm sorry..." I muttered.

Cloud was silent and I forced myself to meet his eyes, he was hugging himself with an expression on his face that made me want to hold him. He looked so vulnerable that it was almost as if his sixteen year old self had returned. "You knew?" he asked softly, I nodded slowly. "Why didn't you tell me?" His voice hitched and his chest rose as he took a shuddery breath.

"Because...I didn't want to see you hurt like this. Aeris is doing everything in her power to try and convince the planet not to hurt us but...she is cetra at the end of the day and her duty is to protect the planet...not us."

He nodded and began chewing his lip as if he was holding back some kind of outburst. The silence was nearly intolerable. "It's true..." He whispered as if confirming to himself. "Then...what's the point?" His eyes went to the stars and he sighed again. "What's the point in fighting? I'm tired...Tired of being used...what if just walked away? What if I just left and let the planet deal with its own problems?" I shrugged, I had no idea what would happen but I doubted it could be good. "I...don't want to be used anymore..." I couldn't hold back any more, I stepped up to him and took him into my arms, my fingers smoothed his hair as he leaned into the embrace.

"Hang in there." I whispered and he lifted his face to mine, I smiled and cupped his chin. "I'm never gunna use you. We're friends right? We'll always be together."

He smiled weakly and leaned up, his lips met mine in a kiss that sent thrills through my body. I took over the kiss, dominating his tongue with my own and revelling in the shivers I elicited. Then he pulled away and took a step back, his eyes met mine for a long moment. "I'm sorry." He whispered and lifted his head to the stars that now spread over our heads.

"Don't apologise, Cloud." I replied. "It's my fault for doing these things."

When his eyes finally met mine I saw despair etched into them. "I'll...think about things some more..." he said quietly. His whole body screamed dejection and absolute unhappiness, I wanted comfort him, to tell him everything would be fine but I knew how useless words would be. How many times had I tried to convince Angeal that he wasn't a monster and he could still be a hero? How many words had fallen on deaf ears? I sighed and ran fingers through my hair.

"Please..." I whispered. "Please don't do this." My voice was strained and I saw Cloud turn away, the pain was almost unbearable. "Cloud?"

"Leave me alone." He whispered. "I need to be alone."

I nodded. I was useless. I turned away and took a step down the hill, I tried one last time. "Cloud, I don't want to do what I had to do to Angeal...I...couldn't live with myself if I did. It nearly destroyed me the last time...please..."

"Stop." He said in a pained whisper. "Just go, Zack."

I walked away, unable to do anything else, and returned to the camp. I entered the tent and ignored everyone's worried questions, I sat down on my bed roll and stared at the sword that had replaced the buster sword. Suddenly I frowned and searched the tent for someone. When my eyes landed on him I stood and sat beside him. "Hey, Vincent...I was wandering if you knew where the buster sword is?" I asked.

Vincent nodded. "North west. It's by the lake in the Forgotten city."

I nodded, "How do I get there?"

He stopped cleaning his gun and placed it to the side. "What is your intention?"

"I need it." I answered, refusing to explain the real reason I wanted the old thing. "I can get it back up to its former condition easily enough..." I chuckled as I thought how Angeal would react to the fact that his precious sword had been allowed to deteriorate so badly.

"Very well. I can help you retrieve it." Vincent rapidly put his gun back together and I stared in amazement at the dexterity of his fingers.

"Thanks, man. I owe you."

"You owe me nothing, just help Cloud overcome this set back and I will help you the same way I do him."

I smiled and nodded. "Deal."

XXX

I saw Zack disappear with the ex-Turk and wandered briefly where they were headed, I shrugged and returned to my vigil. I had been keeping a close eye on Cloud, I could sense the same turmoil in him that had been within me that day in Nebelheim. I never would have thought he would break so easily, but obviously the pressure had become too much and he had finally realised what he was. I smiled softly, now he would be mine!

But...there was a part of me that felt odd. I could see Cloud hunched over as he sat on his own solitary hill and looked out over the grasslands, it was disturbing. I could feel a strange feeling within me that was confusing and had me wishing it would go away, every time my eyes were drawn to the small figure I would be consumed by thoughts of walking over to him and holding him...there was obviously something very wrong with me. But Cure wasn't helping...

I had a sudden strange desire to speak to Angeal and ask him what was wrong with me, he had always been good at deciphering emotions and he was always sensitive to mine in particular. I sighed and swept hair over my shoulder. He was dead, there was no turning back time and returning to the time before my life took a turn for the worst. Cloud's predicament had me remembering things I would rather have forgotten, painful memories of confusion and anxiety. Memories of watching as Genesis distanced himself then disappearing and Angeal following not long after, I hated it. I had been left alone by the only two people who had understood me and then Genesis had returned and I was forced to look into my own past and what I had discovered had sent me reeling over the edge. As a child I had never known the love of a family, only the cold, sterile walls of the science department and the constant presence of people in white coats.

A cloud of depression hung over our little encampment and I knew it was because of Cloud, my little doll. His friends were sensitive to his moods and they were affected by his melancholy as much as I was, his moods were infectious. I didn't like the train of my thoughts but every time I tried to divert them they always returned, I could see Angeal sitting in the First Class lounge with a cup of coffee and bragging about his unofficial protégé. I could hear Genesis's regular poetry readings in which I would accidently fall asleep through and wake up to a very angry brown haired man. I could remember the clash of steel as I had fought my friends in the training rooms, hear their clear laughter...then it had all been shattered. Our lives revealed for what they truly were; false creations by Scientists who wanted nothing more than to test theory's no matter the cost. It was humanity that had ruined everything I had fought so hard to gain. My hatred grew until it encompassed everything and I wanted to destroy it! I despised the fact that there were still people who were happy, why should they be happy when I was forced into a world of darkness and pain? Why should there be any ounce of joy in a world that had treated my friends and I with such disdain and thrown us away when we had been revealed to them as monsters? I held no loyalty toward such fickle creatures. While they had assumed I had been human I was a hero! I had risen to the rank of First Class and was considered a genius, but as soon as they discovered that Genesis and Angeal were different they turned on them, and eventually me. It was disgusting and I wanted as little to do with them as possible with one exception; the blond boy sat meters from me.

I guess it is true what they say; Misery loves company.

XXX

The journey to the forgotten city took barely any time when I used my powers, I set Zack down when we had reached the lake and he looked around for a moment as he tried to regain his bearings. I lifted my hand and silently pointed toward the old sword, Zack smiled and stood before it. He touched the hilt with a reverence bordering on worship before wrapping his gloved hand around the handle and ripping it free of the chocking vine. His smiled widened and he held it up to his forehead. "Hello, old friend." He muttered softly. "My honour, my dreams..." he continued in the same quiet tones. "...I gave them all to you and I haven't regretted a thing!" He sighed and opened his eyes before swinging the sword around his head several times in a move I had seen mimicked by Cloud, and dropped the weapon easily into the straps on his back.

"What a strange ritual." I said as the man strode over to me.

He laughed, a bright and easy sound that rang through the clearing and seemed to brighten it. "Yeah, my old mentor used to do something similar. I guess I picked up the habit when he gave me the sword, although I bet he'd be furious knowing that it was all bashed up now!" His smile was infectious, I didn't smile often but Zack seemed to have a strange effect on everyone. His innate friendliness seeped into people and he could make the most stoic of people smile when he did, like the sunshine on bright waters. Zack once again looked around the strange environment before turning back to me. "Shall we get goin'?" he asked.

I nodded and grabbed his arm before leaving the peaceful place.

XXX

I sighed heavily as I felt the familiar intimidating presence of Sephiroth, I clenched my hands into fists as he stepped up close behind me and I felt his hands resting on my shoulders. I wanted nothing more than to lean into his touch and be held until I could forget everything, I wanted to be filled with him and just allow myself to fall away into those deep hypnotic eyes but I tensed and stepped away.

"Cloud?" he asked in a soft but deep voice that had me craving him even more.

"I want to be alone." I replied stiffly.

Sephiroth said nothing for a long moment, then he stepped to my side and pulled me around to face him. "You are troubled." He said.

I ignored him and tried to free myself from his death grip. "Sephiroth...Please, just leave me alone..."

He sighed and released me, I was shocked by his actions and looked up to see him standing stiffly as if unsure what to do. "I am...unsure of the correct words to use..." He muttered and frowned angrily at a patch of grass. "Angeal would be much better suited for something like this...but...he is dead." The cold way he spoke made me shiver but I could also hear a strange under tone of something...was it regret? "Cloud, I...understand..." He continued just as stiffly and without feeling. "I too have been through similar turmoil and..." He seemed stuck for words. My anger was momentarily dulled by his difficulty in expressing himself, it was almost funny. "And I am here...if you...ever need to talk." He pulled a face as he realised what he had said before he turned away and walked down the hill.

For a split second I wanted to go after him and had to force myself to stay where I was. I still had that slowly boiling anger filling my stomach and reaching into my chest making it almost impossible to breath, so I returned my gaze to the horizon.

XXX

We returned in good time and were greeted by Aeris. Zack grinned as he greeted everyone and they all began to question him about the sword on his back. I turned my gaze away from them and could see Cloud's small form standing on that hill, he looked so lonely and I was unable to prevent my feet from walking toward him. He did not turn around as I approached but I knew he knew I was there. I watched him sigh heavily and fall to the floor, I sat beside him and drew one knee to my chest while resting my arm across it. The silence was comfortable as we both took solace in the company of the other. Then, when the moon crested the horizon I spoke. "Cloud, you are delaying the mission."

"I know." He replied with ice in his voice, I was unused to him being so cold he had always been a kind boy and I had been attracted by that quality. I turned to see his face and frowned at the blankness in his expression. I took hold of him by the shoulders, knowing my eyes were glowing faintly under my pitch black hair. His skin glowed softly under the premature moonlight and my fingers dug into his flesh. "Look Cloud, I understand what it is you are going through! I too have a monster I must contend with and quash at every opportunity but...I will give you some advice that has served me well through the countless years; do not let this thing win! Hold onto every last shred of your humanity because if you do not you will truly have become a monster! Ignore the beast within, gain control of it and harness that power to use for the greater good because living forever with sins that you are unable to retract is more agonising than any death! Trust me, I am your friend and will help you in any way I can but if you fail and allow the monstrosity to overcome you I will destroy you myself, understand?"

He looked at me with an expression that nearly broke my external walls. His eyes, so vivid under bright strands of yellow hair, his face filled with a pain that I knew. His innocent, almost childlike expression stole the last of my restraint. He looked too much like her...it was more painful than a mortal wound. My heart was torn. Lucretia...

**END NOTE: **OMG! OMG! I wasn't expecting that! What is going on? What is Vincent doing?

Ahhhh! My bedroom has been invaded by moths and it's too damn hot to sleep...so if there are more typo's than usual that's why! I'm tired but I can't sleep! . *Sigh* Anyways, I am as surprised as you at the turn this is taking and it seems to be going on for longer than I expected!


	19. Burden of truth

**A/N: Ugh...finally! This took too long! Sorry, I had loads of idea's for this chapter but when I tried to fit them all in not all of them would go so I had to be selective! I am so very, very sorry! I will accept any punishment you have to offer! DX Please reward my hard efforts with Cookies and reviews? I love ur opinions! They make me happy!**

Chapter 19: Burden of truth

"Whoa...What is...?"

"What's he doing?"

"Oh...dear Gaia..."

I turned to see what everyone was exclaiming about and saw something that made the earth fall from beneath my feet. My eyes widened and the Buster sword slipped from my fingers as I tended it, I felt chills run through me and became completely speechless.

"Oh! Oh my..." Aeris had her hand pressed to her mouth and her green eyes wide and almost uncomprehending.

"Shit! Tha's messed up..." Barrett muttered and turned away from the scene.

"Sephiroth's gunna be fumin' an' I want fuck all to do with it, I'm gunna go sleep...wake me up after he's destroyed everythin'!" Cid returned to the tent and Barrett followed.

I realised I was gaping but couldn't help myself, this was just the strangest sight I had ever seen. It seemed that Cloud had a few more admirers than he thought. I heard a soft chuckle and turned to see Genesis watching the two on the hill with glowing eyes. "Sephiroth is going to be furious!" he giggled and cocked his head toward me. "Although, probably not as furious as he is with you."

I frowned and ignored the comment. I could hear Yuffie's manic giggles and Tifa telling her to keep it quiet, Nanaki had wandered off somewhere.

XXX

Before I knew what was happening Vincent had moved close, his fingers had slid into my hair and his lips were pressed against mine. My eyes widened and I froze in surprise. This was completely out of character! I hadn't even realised he felt that way toward me, and I felt awkward. When he pulled away I looked at him. "V-Vincent...?" I muttered, he was still very close.

He blinked and suddenly drew away. "I apologise, Cloud..." He replied and looked away. "I was not thinking...for a moment you looked like someone else."

I swallowed and nodded, "Yeah...that's...fine." I muttered and rubbed the back of my head. "I...think I'll come back." I whispered. His words had filled me with renewed strength, I felt a bit better and more able to cope. I smiled a little. "Thanks, Vincent. I feel better."

Vincent smiled, a small almost imperceptible movement of his lips but still a smile. "I am glad."

XXX

After the strange incident on the hill Cloud rejoined us and we moved on. No one mentioned the kiss, Cloud and Vincent both seemed to be getting on well enough and there was no tension between them, but I couldn't get it out of my head. I was...jealous. Cloud hadn't pushed the older man away, he had just allowed the touching of their lips and then just moved on. It was strange. I hid any sign of the feelings that were raging through me, no one needed that. The sky continued to do weird things, it would rain then the sun would rise through the green haze before it would set again a few hours later revealing the stars. Day's became shorter and things were getting odd, monsters were confused and when they attacked us they were easily defeated hardly even attempting to fight! It didn't take us long before everyone decided it would be best to rest, once again Cloud distanced himself, he stayed out of conversations and just watched from the shadows only nodding or shaking his head if he was asked a question. He hardly ate and he spent too much time staring off into space. So we moved on again, until we drew near the old farm that had bred Chocobo's for hire. We reached it and saw the buildings looking dilapidated with huge vines growing up the side. The roof had collapsed on one of the barns and the old Chocobo pen had been destroyed.

Sephiroth walked ahead of us and I saw him bend and inspect something on the ground. He straightened and turned to us. "Proceed with caution, something isn't right." He muttered.

Vincent was standing at my side, his red eyes on the barn. He was frowning deeply and he had a small wrinkle in his nose as if he was smelling something bad. Then, a gust of wind blew from the direction of the barn and my own nose was assaulted by an awful stench that I was all too familiar with. I nearly wretched and had to cover my lower face with my hands. Cloud was making a disgusted face as was Genesis, but the others seemed not to have noticed anything.

"What is that?" Cloud muttered with his hand over his nose. His eyes were watering. "Ugh...it stinks!"

"That is the smell of rotting flesh." Genesis replied casually. "Nothing will ever get you used to it..."

"I can't smell a thing!" Yuffie said with a confused expression as she scented the air. "Just...the smell of the grasslands..."

"That is because you remain unenhanced. The cells and the Mako running through our bodies has heightened our senses, you will be able to smell it as we draw closer. I would advise you to be wary, something is very wrong here." Sephiroth said and he moved off. We followed him and the scent became stronger, Cloud was having difficulty with the smell he would stop and close his eyes every now and again before pushing himself forward. The others began to get wafts of the smell, it assaulted us like a wave of water driven by the tide of the wind.

"EW!" Yuffie fell back and clamped her hand over her mouth. "Ugh...Gunna...Blurg..." She turned and vomited into a mound of tall grass.

"Happens to the best of us." I muttered as my eyes scanned the area. "It takes a while to get used to the smell of rotting corpses but unfortunately you do."

Cloud was looking pale but his mouth was set into a taught line, as if he was determined to keep from heaving. Barrett looked stern, it didn't seem to be affecting him quite as much. "This aint nothin' compared to the smell 'o burnin' flesh..." he muttered.

Tifa nodded and closed her eyes briefly. "Yeah, I know what that smells like..." She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Burning hair is the worst." Cloud replied and he wrinkled his nose. "It's...chemically...and I hate the smell of disinfectant and chemicals..." He shuddered briefly.

"I'd rather have chemicals than this!" Cid exclaimed and he lit a cigarette quickly. "Ah...the smell of tobacco can get rid of any other smell!" he grinned.

"My olfactory senses are many times more powerful than a human's...however, I am unable to distinguish between a "good" smell and a "bad" one, I do not have the same problem as you do." Nanaki replied and I could have sworn he sounded a little smug.

"Hurry up!" Sephiroth called back over his shoulder and I saw he was quite a way down the hill.

I hurried after him followed by Cloud and the others.

XXX

The area had been almost overgrown and it was difficult to see where the original building had been. I could make out the remnants of the house and the collapsed barn, the paddocks were just overgrown fields and no other creature grazed there. The silence was oppressive as everyone was reluctant to speak. Tifa was looking a bit green, as was Aeris, Vincent had a constant scowl but he seemed to be coping as well as Sephiroth and Zack. Genesis was wandering around the perimeter to search for any sign of the source of the smell. Cid was puffing happily away on his cigarette and Barrett was frowning around.

"I want everyone to split up." Sephiroth said softly. "Cloud and Vincent, you take the barn. Zack, you come with me and search the house. Aeris and Tifa can search the paddocks and Cid and Barrett can search the surrounding area." His glowing eyes scanned us all. "Well? Get moving!"

"Sir! Yes, sir!" I snapped suddenly, without thinking. I saluted and saw the tiny smile on Sephiroth's face. Zack chuckled and earned a glare from Sephiroth, he saluted half heartedly.

"Anything you say, General Sephiroth." He said smoothly.

The others wandered off to find their respective posts and I walked quietly toward the barn. I inspected the wooden struts that acted as the skeleton of the building, I could see huge black marks covering them and when I wiped my finger through it came away sticky. I quickly wiped my hands on the grass and walked carefully through the huge doors, they had been torn off and now lay a few feet away. Vincent followed me silently. It was dark and cool inside and I could see the shattered remains of the Chocobo stalls, they loomed out of the gloom menacingly like spectres from the past making me shiver. I could see evidence of flames and as I walked through the creaky barn I tripped and almost fell. Strong hands caught me and I looked up into Vincent's face. When I had steadied myself I turned and looked down at what had tripped me...

At my feet lay a dead black chocobo. It had had its throat torn out, feathers scattered the floor and the quiet buzzing of flies disturbed the eerie silence. "Oh." I said softly and nudged teh corpse with my foot. I could see it's beak was open and it's tongue lolling out. It had been dead for a while as it's body was stiff and yet it hadn't been dead for as long as the barn had been in the state it was as it hadn't rotted completely. The stench was almost unbearable! A fetid rank smell that made me think of maggots and awful unpleasant things that crawled. I shivered and made sure my sword was still secured firmly on my back.

"Cloud! Over here!" Vincent stood by one untouched stall. He waved me forward and I reluctantly went to him. I followed his gaze as I drew near and stopped dead in my tracks. A person. The body of several people actually. A boy, curled up in the arms of what could have been a woman, judging by the dress she wore. Vincent frowned and knelt in the rotting straw beside them, he reached out and began inspecting the bodies.

"Ugh...How can you do that without throwing up?" I asked weakly.

"Training." He replied. "The Turks are trained to deal with any kind of dead body in various stages of decomposition, we are taught how to find cause of death so we can report quickly to our superior before the corpse is taken in to the coroner." He shrugged as he moved bits of decaying cloth away. "Hmm." He hummed. "It seems you would recognise these symptoms as you have seen similar before...take a look."

Reluctantly I followed his direction and looked into the cadaver's face. "Oh." I muttered in shock. The wrinkly skin looked as if it been dried out like a mummy, the woman's hair was straggly and falling out but what was most intriguing were the horrible black splotches covering her face. "This...looks like the stigma..." I looked at Vincent who nodded slowly.

"I can only guess at the time of death but I would say it was between four or five day's ago...even with the rapid rate of decomposition...But look carefully at the head and that of the child."

I did as he asked and hissed air through my teeth. "Gunshot wounds..."

"Indeed, right in the temple. If you look at the child carefully..." he moved the corpse away from it's mother and I gasped and jumped back. My heart beating rapidly in my chest. Pain shot through my skull making me wince...

"_**She first approached as a friend, deceived them, and finally... gave them the virus. The Cetra were attacked by the virus and went mad... transforming into monsters. Then, just as she had at the Knowlespole...she approached other Cetra clans... infecting them with...the virus..."**_

_**Remember.**_

...I opened my eyes and stared at the poor child. He had a face that was contorted in pain. His teeth were the size of Elfadunk tusks and his skin was grey, his eyes bulged from his head and flies crawled all over them, one had burst and the liquid had dried on his cheek. His small hands had claws on them and his back was curved over as if he had been developing a hump. I covered my mouth with my hand gasping for breath as I tried to control my desperately beating heart. "It...It looks...like something...from Hojo's labs..." I finally managed to gasp.

"Indeed..." Vincent replied. He stood and seemed to be searching for something. He found an old Chocobo blanket and lay it on the ground before manoeuvring the bodies on to it. "I will take them outside where we will be able to inspect them properly...Are you alright?"

I nodded and rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah...just...shocked. I'll join you guy's in a minute...just give me time."

Vincent nodded and dragged the corpses out. When I heard him leave I gasped and fell forward as pain ripped through my body...

"_Cloud..."_

"_M-Mother?" I took a step closer to the blond woman before me, she looked exactly how I remembered her. Blond hair tied up in a tight bun at the back of her head and a small smile on her lips. _

"_Yes dear...look at how you've grown! You used to be such a small boy and now look at you! So tall and handsome..." She smiled and reached out for me, her laundry softened hands making me feel comforted and a small smile lit my face. "...my son..."_

"_Is this...real?" I whispered and stared into my mother's bright blue eyes._

"_Of course it is...I'm here." Her face fell slightly and I frowned, her fingers grabbed my wrist when I tried to pull away. I watched in horror as her face began to melt, her eyes popping and the liquid evaporating. Her hair went black and began to singe, her flesh crisped and fat melted. I tried to tug myself free as panic washed over me, but her grip was too strong. "Cloud? Cloud...why didn't you..." I felt sick as the smell of burning filled the air, choking and clogging. I struggled desperately. "Why didn't you save me?" She hissed as her skin fell away revealing charred muscle and horrible glimpses of bone. "I thought you wanted to become a hero? Why didn't you save me? Cloud...you let me die! You let me die because you were too weak..."_

"_NO!" I shouted and felt tears burn my eyes. "No! Please...stop! It's...It wasn't my fault!"_

"_Oh, but it was!" I turned and saw Tifa's father, his shirt blood stained and burned black. He reached for me and grabbed my hair, dragging my head backwards. "You let Sephiroth burn the town...you watched us die. You were too weak..."_

_Other towns folk surrounded me. I felt rough, burned hands grabbing at me, pulling me every which way. I couldn't fight them off, the scent overwhelmed me and I was surrounded by heat, I could feel my skin burning as flames erupted around me. _

"_Now, Cloud, you will die with us...where you belong." My mother's face was nothing but a skull with a few pieces of flesh dangling from her bones which were burned black. _

_I was consumed by the flames and screamed..._

_**You see Cloud...I can be whoever I wish to be...Hahaha! look at that face...My sweet, sweet puppet, that's it, sink into the darkness, wallow in the depths of sorrow, I will shatter you into a thousand and one peices so that you will have no thought of your own!**_


	20. Dreams and Pride

**A/N: Yay! Chapter twenty! In celebration of the big Two Zero, I have released another chapter for ur viewing pleasure! Please enjoy! XD**

Chapter 20: Dreams and Pride

I followed Sephiroth through the house, it was empty downstairs and we were making our way carefully up the rickety broken stairs to the upper floor. The smell here was strong and every now and again I could hear a sudden thump, as if something heavy was walking around upstairs. I placed my foot on a stair and as I put my weight onto it I felt it give way. "OhFu-..." I felt a hand press against my mouth as my leg fell through the wooden stair, pain ripped through my leg as something pierced my thigh near my groin. "Mmm!" I squeezed my eyes shut and gasped in a breath trying to control the pain. I opened them and looked up into Sephiroth's eyes, he shook his head and slowly removed his gloved hand.

"Stay here, wait for me to return and I will help you out! Stay quiet." He whispered before turning and hurrying away.

"Shit..." I hissed through my teeth, my hands found my leg and I pressed my fingers to it. When I drew them away I saw blood staining my hands, I looked down and saw rather a lot of it pooling around me, I could feel it running down my leg and staining my trousers. "Double shit." I muttered again with a short shallow breath. I needed to stop the bleeding but I couldn't do that until Sephiroth returned to help me out and he would be unable to pull me free without dragging the piece of wood that had buried its self in my thigh all the way down my leg. I bit my lip tightly as I suppressed the urge to scream as I tried to see if I could wiggle my leg free...agony. Horrible, awful, agony. I stopped moving and lowered my head gasping and holding my thigh tightly. "H-hurry..." I gasped softly and closed my eyes, silently willing Sephiroth to move faster. "Damnit!" I swore. "I'm SOLDIER...This...this is nothing..." I closed my eyes and kept repeating the litany. "It's nothing. Just a bit of pain...gotta work through it...gotta get free so I can heal and carry on with the mission...gotta keep going...follow orders...Ah..." I winced as I began to inspect the damage, there was so much blood, I had to use my sense of touch as I couldn't see anything. My head was swimming as I removed my glove with my teeth, I dropped it and reached down to feel the wound. I could feel the wood, it was deep enough to have pierced the femoral Artery. I was going to bleed to death, very quickly. "Ah...fuck!"

XXX

I walked silently, my sword gripped in my hand ready for any kind of attack. I ended up in a long hallway, wooden floors creaked ominously as I stepped across the floor. I could see a room at the far end of the hallway, a handprint on the front. The print was obviously blood. It had dried and now it was flaking, I could see more splashes of blood across the walls and floor and that smell was getting stronger...that sickly sweet scent of rotting meat. I could hear flies buzzing and I could see some flying around by the dirty glass window. I reached the door and placed my hand on it, slowly I pushed it open and heard a noise. It was like a growl and yet it sounded as if someone was imitating the noise of a Nibel Wolf through some kind of very thick liquid. I frowned and pushed the door open standing out the way in case whatever was in there flew at me, nothing happened and I peered around the corner. I saw a...thing. It looked half human, half mutated wolf with large eyes that covered half its face and fangs the size of an Elfadunk. It's human like arms ended in huge dagger like claws that scraped the wood, its ears were long and stood from its head twitching slightly. Its hind legs were just human back legs and it lay on the floor twitching and gurgling, blood polled around it's body as it tried to stand and I walked closer to further investigate. I knelt beside it and it turned its head weakly to snap it's jaws at me, I reached down and grabbed the back of its neck with a quick flick of my wrist I broke the mutants neck. It went limp and fell to the floor. I could see huge black marks covering its neck and back, it leaked a thick black fluid. "Geostigma..." I said softly. I looked around the room and saw photographs, I stood and walked over to them lifting them from the surfaces. A woman with waist length dark hair and large sparkling eyes stood holding an infant of about three years up to the camera. In another I saw the same infant with a man in faded blue dungarees and a straw hat playing with the child on a swing. I sighed and dropped the photographs onto the bed before turning and leaving. I suddenly saw a cradle. It's bright pink hangings in tatters with long slash marks and a pink stuffed chocobo lying torn to shreds by its side, I was drawn to it and I looked inside to see a small baby. It's head covered by a pink bonnet and it wore a matching gingham dress, I frowned and ran my finger across its cheek...warm. I gasped and pulled my hand out as its eyes opened and it spotted me, a pair of bright blue eyes huge with confused terror. I watched as it's slightly emaciated face crumpled and it began to scream.

XXX

A loud scream shattered the silence. My head jerked up and I stared first at the barn and then to the house, I stopped laying the bodies out and ran to the barn where I knew Cloud was. I reached the pen where I had left him and saw him curled into a ball with his hands gripping his hair and his eyes squeezed shut, he looked as if he was in the throes of a serious nightmare. I fell to my knees at his side and tried to shake him, he lurched away and his eyes flew open. They were glowing brighter than I had ever seen them, my bare fingers brushed his skin accidently and I drew away with a sharp hiss. He was on fire! His cheeks were flushed brilliantly and his breathing was laboured. "M-mother...?" He murmured as his eyes closed and he fell forward, I caught him and lifted him off the old straw. With ease I carried him outside and lay him down in the grass, as far away from the corpses as possible. His eyes opened again slowly and I noticed they were glassy as if he was in grips of a deep fever. I had only ever seen him like this once before, and that was when he had been dying of the stigma. "M-mother...I...I'm sorry...I...was...a bad...son..." he gasped.

I quickly removed his shirt, I had to see if he had once again contracted the disease. His chest was clean of the awful black marks that heralded the stigma and his skin was flushed pink. I placed my hand on his forehead and he was indeed burning up. I needed Aeris. Only she had the power to heal him before things got worse.

XXX

_...What I have shown you is reality. What you remember... that is the illusion..._

_...You are just a puppet. You have no heart and cannot feel any pain..._

_...How does it feel? It's your first time in your hometown in a long time right? So how does it feel? I wouldn't know because I don't have a hometown..._

_**Haha...**_

_...What about my sadness? My family... friends? The sadness of having my hometown taken away from me! Sephiroth... I trusted you! No, you are not the Sephiroth I used to know!__  
><em>_ Mother... Tifa... my town... give it back! I had so much respect for you... I admired you..._

_...I was devastated. ...I wanted to be noticed. I thought if I got stronger, I could get someone to notice..._

_**...Do you...?**_

_...Tifa was in a coma for seven days. We all thought she wouldn't make it. If only I could've saved her... I was so angry... Angry at myself for my weakness. Ever since then, I felt Tifa blamed me... I got out of control... I'd get into fights not even caring who it was. That was the first time I heard about Sephiroth. If I got strong like Sephiroth, then everyone might... If I could just get stronger... Then even Tifa would have to notice me..._

_**...Remember?**_

_...Whenever I'm in trouble, my hero will come and rescue me..._

_...Ha, ha, ha... Stop acting as if you were sad. There's no need to act as though you're angry either. Because, Cloud. You are..._

_...But they... Those worthless creatures are stealing the Planet from Mother..._

_**Hehe...**_

_**Do you...remember what you are?**_

_...Melding with the Planet... I will cease to exist as I am now... Only to be reborn as a 'God' to rule over every soul..._

_**Cloud...**_

_**Come to us...**_

_**We are...**_

_...What are you saying? Are you trying to tell me you have feelings too..._

_**...Your true...Masters...**_

_...Because you are... a puppet..._

_**Wake up, little doll...**_

XXX

_He first approached as a friend, deceived them, and finally... gave them the virus. The Cetra were attacked by the virus and went mad...transforming into monsters._

Their voices echo in my head. I can hear them, many people all speaking as one. Each crying out to me, begging me to listen, to pay attention to them. However, one voice rises above them all. That is the voice that guides me, the one that pulls me on my own path, I am destined for one thing; To finally rid the planet of the evil that is Jenova. But to do that I must...

_Remove all those who have inherited her gene's._

...I have tried to reason, but the planet will not be swayed. I have only one choice, I have to complete the task I was sent back for. I must prevent this world from being destroyed and I must do it before anyone can stop me.

_The deceiver. The destroyer..._

_Burning inside with violent anger..._

_...Fate, monstrous and empty..._

_The winged one of the lower reaches..._

_Come, o come...do not...let me die..._

_Eradicate...them all..._

I can hear screaming, so I run. Tifa follows me. "It's Cloud!" She says and picks up speed, I do the only thing I can, I run after her. I must help him. I must help him until I'm not allowed to anymore, because nothing will erase the sin I will commit.

Cloud, I forgave you...I never wanted this. I have always, always...

XXX

_Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul  
>Pride is lost<br>Wings stripped away, the end is nigh..._

_My whole body is wracked with pain. I know it. I'm all too familiar with the searing heat, the horrible screeching noise in my head...it's all so familiar. _

_Enough to drive anyone insane._

_The voice in my head is telling me to find them..._

_But...this voice isn't Jenova, or Sephiroth...however, I know it. It's reached into my deepest memories and dragged voices from past. My mother, so kind and gentle, asking me to be a good boy and find them...Tifa's father...Zangen...even the Inn keeper...all people who I knew..._

_I can it. Bathed in the flames of hell. I watch as the well burns. The night sky bathed in red as the blood of my family, the people I knew...all die._

"_**You let me die..."**_

"_**You lied to us..."**_

"_**I'm ashamed of you, son...you promised us all that..."**_

"_**You would make SOLDIER..."**_

"_**Cloud, you said you would save me...Why didn't you?"**_

_B-But I did...Tifa didn't die that day..._

"_**I did...Sephiroth killed me and you let him. You broke your promise..."**_

"_**Yes, you let me die too Cloud...why?" **_

_No! No...you're alive now...I..._

"_**Everyone."**_

_Huh?_

"_**You let us all down, I thought you had potential...but obviously I was wrong. I can't believe I died to save a weak kid like you...I wasted my time..."**_

_Z-Zack? I...I didn't..._

"_**Yeah, you promised you'd live out both our lives...you promised you'd remember me...but again, you lied. You failed..."**_

_I...I'm sorry!_

"_**Sorry isn't enough Cloud. We want revenge, we want you to..."**_

"_**...To kill..."**_

"_**...those who made us hurt..."**_

"_**Kill him."**_

"_**Do it."**_

"_**Go on, make up for all your mistakes...Cloud, kill him."**_

_B-but I...I can't! I..._

"_**You love him?"**_

_**Do not be absurd. You cannot love anything, you are nothing more than...**_

_**A...**_

_**PUPPET.**_

Slowly, my eyes open. I'm in a room of some sorts...there's a ceiling at least. I can hear muffled voices, soft whispers. Where am I? What has been happening? I can still feel something coursing through my veins, setting them on fire. It's like an alien has infested my body. I can hardly feel my limbs, my head aches, my body's too hot and I can hardly breathe. I can hear voices, calling my name softly, sweet voices...the voice of my human mother. I haven't heard Jenova in a while. A face appears before me and I see vague features, my eyesight is blurred but I can make out dark brown hair. A wonderfully cool hand is placed on my forehead and I groan, that's nice. It's cool and soft and somehow...comforting...

The world goes black again and I'm cast once again into the world I had thought I'd left behind...a world full of anguish...

XXX

I managed to yank my leg free of the boards but after that I was too weak to do anything else. I fell back on the stairs and stared up at the roof with blurring vision. I just had to wait for Sephiroth...but what was he doing up there? I needed something to stop the bleeding but I couldn't sit up, everything seemed so much harder...

Then, to my complete relief I see a dark shadow fall across me and something lifts me into the air. I'm carried away and no matter how hard I try to stay conscious I can't...is that a baby crying?

**END NOTE: Oh, yeah, I wrote a bit of Aeris...I hate her. I really, really hate her. You know what I thought when she died? YAY! And I danced. Yes, I danced. It was because of that death that I fell in love (Not literally! I'm not creepy!) With Sephiroth. He became my god because he rid the world of an annoying character! Why Cloud was so upset when she died I'll never know I mean hello? Has he never seen the girl with the huge tits? *Sigh* Blonds, eh? (Lol, I'm blond!) Anyway, rant over!**


	21. Violator

**A/N: SMUUUUT! Haha, yeah, this chapter is one with a warning! SephyXCloud! XD Enjoy! And please review! I am so, so sorry that it took so long to update! DX I hope this chapter more than makes up for it!**

Chapter 21: Violator

"What is that?" Tifa exclaimed as I approached with Zack hanging over my shoulder and the small bundle in my arms, she ran toward me with the Ancient at her side.

"This is an idiot who cannot watch where he is walking." I muttered and dropped the half conscious boy to the floor, he fell with a groan. Blood stained his clothes and leaked across the ground. "and this is a child I found in the rooms upstairs. I also found..."

"Mutants." Vincent finished my sentence. His eyes were glued to two forms that looked like mere shadows in the evening light. While the Ancient girl knelt beside Zack I walked toward the forms and looked down into a pair of grotesque and very dead faces, I nodded.

"Yes, there was a man in the upstairs bedroom who had mutated."

"You know what caused this." Vincent said.

I paused for a moment, of course I knew. There was no way it could be anything else. "The Calamity." I muttered, the child in my arms stirred and I looked down at it. "I am...unsure what to do with this..." I said and held it out to Vincent who stepped back from it as if I were handing him an explosive.

"That...is a child." He said softly.

"Indeed." I replied and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" I turned to see Tifa standing behind me, she had an angry frown on her face and she had both hands on her hips. "Give it here, both of you are useless..." She took the child from my unresisting arms and began tending to it. "Aeris, when you're done there could you help this little thing?"

"Yes, I'll be done in a second." Aeris replied from where she was healing Zack.

I was glad to be rid of the squirming thing, it was a useless burden. I had no idea what had possessed me to bring it down from its room...when it had looked up at me with those big blue eyes it was as if I was seeing something, or someone else. Suddenly I felt something, like a strange empty feeling in the very pit of my stomach and I turned to another shadowy form lying in the grass a few feet away. I frowned and looked at it and before I knew it my feet were moving on their won and I stopped beside the figure. He lay on his side, his brow coated in a fine sheen of sweat and his brows drawn into a deep frown. He was muttering quietly and shifting in his slumber and I could see him shivering. I knelt at his side and pressed my hand to his head, even through my leather clad glove I could feel the heat. I quickly stripped him of his clothes and checked his skin for any blemishes, there was a tiny, almost imperceptible dark patch on his side as if it were a bruise. I gently ran fingers over the patch of skin and watched the boy shudder and moan softly. "The stigma..." I whispered. "Mother?" My voice was low, so no one else could hear me.

**No, this was not my doing.**

"Then what...?"

**My brother. Kill him before he kills you.**

"Kill...who?" I felt my sense of unease increase and I felt as if ice had been dropped into my stomach.

**Kill the boy. He is only a puppet, you can use another. There is the dark haired one not far off, if you were too...**

"No." I hissed as the awful feeling increased. "I will not have another..."

**Sephiroth, you must kill this one before he kills you. Do it. He is being weakened by the disease and it will drive him insane, he will have more power than even you can handle and everything we have worked toward will be undone! Listen to me! You must kill him! **

My fingers slid to the boy's vulnerable throat and I let them rest there, he shivered again and rolled onto his back, his head tipped to the side and hair falling across his cheek. There was an unfamiliar tightness in my chest, not unlike the feeling I had had when I had heard of Angeal's death...it was a feeling I disliked immensely. My fingers tightened on the delicate throat and I squeezed, cutting off the airways. It should be easy. It should be as easy as snapping the neck of a lame Chocobo...he was useless to me in this state and I knew that he would not last long with the disease stripping away his sanity. I hid my face with a curtain of hair and closed my eyes. I suddenly felt something grab my wrist and I opened my eyes to stare down into two pools of bright blue, the hand that gripped my wrist was weak but the pain in those eyes made me feel sick. His body jerked and he made a small choking noise, I could barely make out my name as it passed those soft kissable lips...so very, very tempting...

Before my mind could register what I was doing I was leaning over him and pressing my lips to his, my fingers relaxed on his throat and slid to his chest. He gasped into my mouth before I claimed it again, his tongue was pure heat and it threatened to drive me insane. Those sweet, delectable lips moved with my own in a way that was so familiar...so...comforting. I ran fingers through his straw covered hair and deepened the kiss, he took in a small breath and whispered my name again. When I released him and drew back he was looking up at me with a confused expression, not that I could blame him, I was just as confused.

**Stupid child. Must I do everything myself?**

I ignored my mother's condemnation and watched Cloud's eyes clear slightly as he looked at me. His hand found his throat and he touched the light bruise marks my fingers had left behind. "Sephiroth..." he muttered. "Were you...?" he paused then did something that surprised me. He smiled. His eyes closed briefly again and he forced himself into a sitting position, one knee drawn up and his arm dangling across it. "I'm sick." He whispered, his voice a barely audible croak. "I...I'm really, really sick and I..." I watched him shake his head slowly. "Sephiroth...you may as well finish the job...I'll...become dangerous otherwise...I...I'm gunna do something stupid! I'm gunna hurt everyone! I can...feel it." His eyes met mine and I could see his fear, he felt no terror about losing his own life but when it came to the thought of hurting his friends he would gladly kill himself rather than be forced through that again. "Kill me." He said softly. His eyes bored into mine and made me shiver uncontrollably, I saw the determination in them and it made me feel cold. "Sephiroth...please...finish what you started." He slowly took my hand in his own, I could see the sickness in his eyes, filled with fatigue and helplessness. "He's...telling me to kill you all! I can't! I can't do it! Please..." he was begging. He took my hand and replaced it on his throat. His eyes darted to where his friends were gathered and he took a shuddery breath. "Take me someplace they won't be able to see and do it." He hissed through clenched teeth. "Don't make me live through murdering them..."

I opened my mouth to say something but found myself unable to respond so I simply nodded instead. While everyone else was distracted by the baby and Zack I lifted Cloud into my arms and leapt into the air, my wing burst forth scattering black feathers everywhere and I flew off to somewhere a little more private.

XXX

I groaned and sat up feeling as if I'd been run over by a truck. I rubbed the back of my head and found that even that took more effort than it should, slowly I blinked around at everyone who were smiling at me. "Hi..." I muttered in embarrassment. I had nearly bled to death by getting my leg trapped in the stairs...how humiliating. "Um..." I wasn't sure what to say, I saw amusement make Aeris's eyes shine and sighed. "Wow, I'm an idiot." I chuckled. "Zack Fair, SOLDIER First Class, defeated by a set of rickety old stairs!" Aeris giggled and shook her head. Just as she opened her mouth to speak a single black feather fell before my eyes. I felt sick. My stomach churned horribly and my eyes shot up toward the sky, it was raining feathers. "No..." I stood and wobbled, I put a hand to my head before steadying myself. "Cloud!" I searched the area and found no sign of him.

Aeris spun on her heels and looked at a spot of dented grass that had obviously been crushed by a body. "Oh...no..." She whispered, her hand going to her mouth.

"He's...gone..." Tifa muttered, her face white as a sheet. She held a small bundle in her arms but I had only one thing on my mind. I looked and saw Vincent staring up into the sky, his eyes glowing softly in the gloom. A sudden rain started, soaking me to the bone and flattening my hair.

"Where could he've gone in that state?" Cid asked, shielding his cigarette with a hand.

Barrett looked worried. "Tha' damn Sephiroth got 'im! Knew we shouldn'ta trusted tha' guy!" He spat furiously.

"Cloud..." Yuffie muttered staring at the sky as rain spattered her face.

My insides twisted viciously and I closed my eyes. "If you touch him you bastard I _will_ kill you!" I hissed furiously through my teeth. I gripped a feather in my hand so tightly my nails dug into my palm. Aeris stared around, her eyes scanning every inch of barren grassland. Tifa rocked the baby in her arms and hushed it as it began to cry. No one really knew what to do, then Aeris gasped and ran toward a small hill. She stopped and fell to her knees, I watched in confusion as she clasped her hands together and lowered her head. After a moment of silence she jerked up to her feet and I heard a definite sob of grief. She was shaking her head desperately and I ran to her side, mud splashing my boots and already filthy trousers. I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and she turned to embrace me, her head resting under my chin.

"T-The planet...told me...I have to k-kill him...before he k-kills us..." She cried.

Dread filled me and I froze. I couldn't even feel the rain anymore as if trickled down my back and under my clothes. I was numb to everything even the warm girl in my arms.

XXX

It had violated everything. It's essence seeped into my most treasured memories and began filling me with darkness, it changed them. It made them into something grotesque and I couldn't stop it. The pain was unbelievable. It shot through my whole body making me cry out and tense in Sephiroth's arms. I didn't feel it when we landed, all I felt was cold ground beneath me and I slowly opened my eyes and looked up to see a sky filled with strange greenish light, I found myself looking up through plates of shattered glass. I knew where I was. I closed my eyes and sighed heavily, remembering the light in those pretty green eyes as it went out, I remembered the blood on my hands...Sephiroth's laughter...Pain shattered skull...

_**Kill...**_

_**Kill him...**_

_**Cloud...kill him...for us...**_

_**Give us our revenge...**_

"No!" I screamed and curled into a tight ball. "I won't do it!" I felt hands on me and let my eyes flutter open, I was breathing heavily and I felt hot and cold at the same time. I shivered and dragged myself close to the man who destroyed everything. The man who had ruined my life and yet had begun it all at the same time. I looked up into those familiar greenish blue eyes, the cat-like pupil's cold black slits. I reached up and brushed a lock of silvery hair from his face, he blinked slowly down at me before I moved myself up into a kneeling position. "It's weird, huh?" I said softly as my fingers ran through his silver hair, I let a small pained smile light my face.

"What is?" he replied stonily.

"Everything...I mean, you ruined my life." I chuckled softly and closed my eyes. "Yeah, you murdered my mother, Aeris and destroyed my home...You drove me to the very brink of my sanity and yet...you have also become my life. That's weird." I nodded slowly allowing hair to fall before my eyes. "You took everything away from me, made me hate you until it nearly destroyed me and then you became my everything! You became my guiding force, my sole purpose for living..." I opened my eyes again and looked up at him. "The world sure is strange." I smiled softly and saw something change in his eyes. "My love for Aeris was..." I sighed. "So easily destroyed, all it took was a very sharp sword to slice the delicate cord of that. Then Tifa...well, Tifa and I could only ever have been friends...even after that promise." I looked up at the weird sky and chuckled through a bolt of agony that flashed through me making me feel faint. I gasped softly and felt something steadying me, the voices in my head temporarily drowned out any other noise before fading again. "I..I never accepted it before now, but...but maybe my feelings for you have always run deeper than I was willing to accept. Ever since that day you helped a poor Cadet to his feet." I allowed the smile to spread. "It's just a shame that...you couldn't even return those...feelings...Sephiroth I..." I crumpled into his lap with a groan as my mind was once again scrambled by loud noises, horrible furious voices all clamouring for attention. "I..." I lifted my hand to my head and began shaking. "Do it!" I forced out between my teeth, which were clenched against the scream that wanted to tear it's self free of my throat. "I...Want it to be you! End it all, here...and now...because...only your blade...can stop me from...hurting everyone!"

All this time Sephiroth had been silent. I felt something under my chin and I was lifted into a deep kiss that set my veins on fire. I shuddered and, for a while, the agony was driven from me. I groaned into the kiss and let him push me backward onto the cold stone of the Alter where Aeris had died. His tongue met mine and he explored my mouth, I could feel his heavy breathing as he pressed himself against me. His body trembled slightly and eventually he pulled away to allow me to breath. I gasped softly. "Sephiroth..." I sighed.

"Hush." He whispered and began removing my clothing with quick, practiced movements. I groaned into his open mouth as his kiss made me yearn for him more than I had in a very, very long time. I wanted him. I needed him. He was everything! He had become everything that he had stolen from me! Fire quickened my heart and raced through my veins, I felt a tightening in my groin and gasped as Sephiroth's bare fingers found my chest. I arched into his touch, which drove away the maddening voices, albeit temporarily. My whole body ached for him, I longed for his touch. "Cloud..." He whispered as he nipped at my throat making my breathing become heavy. "My precious, doll." My scrambled brain only just picked up the strange emotion that made his voice strain, I opened my eyes and looked into his.

"Sephi...mmm..." he kissed me, cutting off my speech. I felt him press his body into mine and I groaned uncontrollably, the tightness in my groin was almost unbearable. "I want you." I gasped and tipped my head back, allowing him access to my throat. My fingers found his hair as he stripped me of my shirt and began kissing my chest and belly, his tongue gliding over my skin making it tingle. This was so right! This was my whole reason for existing, I was here for him and for him alone. It didn't matter what happened, as long as he was by my side everything would be fine... "AH!" I arched my back as his hand tightened on my crotch, he began rubbing the bulge slowly and he listened to the noises I made with his head cocked to one side. I lifted my hand to my mouth to stifle the moans and closed my eyes, throwing my head to the side.

I felt hot breath on my cheek and a soft, almost gentle whisper...

"Do not stifle your voice...Let me hear you."

I nodded and let my hand fall to his hair as he slid down my body and un-did my trousers. He took me into his mouth and I bucked my hips as wet heat engulfed my erection. "Sephiroth!" I gasped as he held me still by the hips. His tongue slid around the head and ran slowly down the shaft drawing deep shudders from me, my fingers tangled in his hair and I looked down at him. His eyes were closed but when he sensed me looking he opened them. They glowed fiercely, almost creating a light of their very own. "S-S...Sephi...Oh...Ah! Sephiroth! Nnnn...so good..." My hips desperately wanted to move, I wanted to push myself deep into his throat and feel him surrounding me completely...I wanted him inside me. I was like a starving man; Desperate and needy and glad to be released, for a short while, from the absolute torment of my own mind.

Finally I was released and I watched Sephiroth lick his lips, which made me release and uncontrollable groan. He crawled languidly back up my body and pressed himself close as he kissed me deeply, I was filled by his heart beat. The steady Thump, thump, thump. A rhythm that I hated and yet loved, a sound I couldn't get enough of. Him tongue tasted of my own pre-cum and I shuddered as he kissed me slowly, my own playing with his as his fingers found my entrance and pushed slowly inside. I was going to cum too soon. I gasped and bucked my hips, my eyes going wide as he pressed hard on that bundle of nerves. I wanted him inside me, now! I tried to utter a word but he covered my mouth with his stilled my writhing body with his own. I groaned as pleasure washed through me, driving everything from my mind. "Cloud..." He muttered against my lips, the way he spoke my name made me almost cum and I bit down hard on my own lip to try and stop it. "Do you want me?"

Stupid question. I grabbed him and dragged him into another passionate, bone tingling kiss before releasing him and nodding desperately. He smiled, not his normal cold smile but something different...it was filled with something strange and indefinable, but I was suddenly lost in excruciating pleasure as he pushed himself deeper and deeper inside. I arched off the floor and pressed my body to his, I could feel his slick skin against mine and nearly screamed. "Yes!" I cried and let my eyes half close as I looked up into those haunting eyes. "I'm yours..." I gasped. "Forever...F-For...Nnn...goood...Eternity! Sephiroth...I..." His hips moved at a steady pace and his breathing caught as I tightened my muscles around him. My head fell back and I blinked up at the sky, the green making me think of him. I decided that green would become my new favourite colour and I felt smile spread across my face. Sephiroth's gorgeous hair fell against my skin, like satin it brushed against one of my nipples making me shiver in delight. His tingue followed, he traced my muscles with it and I heard him make a soft groaning sound as his hands appeared beside my head and he began to speed up his movements. "M-make me cum..." I gasped and lifted my hips to make him hit the right spot. "Hurry..."

"Cloud...you are..." he closed his eyes briefly and leaned down, pinning my arms above my head and kissing me. His erection slid in and out faster and faster, my hips bucked and I gasped and panted into his mouth, my eyes half open and staring deep into his as I drew closer and closer to my impending orgasm. I watched Sephiroth's face as he tensed. "Yes...You are...Everything..." he groaned and I felt him twitch deep inside me, as his seed filled me I was thrown almost brutally into my own orgasm. Bright light filled my vision and I tensed around him, drawing everything I could from him.

"S-Sephi...roth...Ah-nnnn...I...I...L-Lo..." He covered my mouth with his and I fell into my own beautiful blazing, heat filled, climax.


	22. Off the edge of despair

A/N: YAY! Another chapter! Sooo, I hope you enjoy! And keep reviewing because I know ppl are reading it! XD Thanks!

Chapter 22: Off the edge of despair.

I sat up slowly and ran fingers through my hair. I had my back to him, and yet I knew he was watching me. Those amazing greenish eyes were boring into my back. My shirt was open and fell to my elbows revealing my chest and back to him, my trousers were undone but I had pulled them up. The pain had lessened considerably and I was grateful that the voices had stopped, because I could no longer stand the feeling of my mother's bony fingers clawing at my face and hair each time she asked me to kill him. They all wanted him dead and they blamed me for allowing Sephiroth to kill them all. I slowly let my eyes slide up so I was staring into the weird sky. "It's ok now..." I whispered softly. "You can do it. You can finish what you set out to do all those years ago..." I lifted myself up onto my knees and turned to face him, he was standing and looking as impeccable as ever. His face was utterly unreadable and I saw he had his sword in his hand. I looked up at him and waited for what I knew was coming, slowly Sephiroth lifted his sword and I closed my eyes and lowered my head. My heart fluttered madly in my chest, my hands felt cold suddenly and the voices in my head grew too loud. I felt a sharp pain as the tip of Sephiroth's sword pressed into my chest, my head fell back and I swallowed and squeezed my eyes shut tightly. "Thank you, Sephiroth...I...Lov..."

Cold metal. Agonising pain. My chest was torn open by his sword and I could taste coppery salt as blood filled my mouth, I gasped and choked on it. I opened my eyes and my hands flew automatically to the blade that ran through my chest, I looked down at it and coughed again so crimson stained my exposed skin. I tightened my grip on the blade and it was driven deeper. My back arched and I felt myself dragged roughly into the air and I found myself looking down into a pair of ice cold eyes, tears stung my own from pain and I let a smile lift the corners of my mouth. So, he was going to make me die of the wounds that should have killed me when I was sixteen? The pain was nostalgic and my eyesight wavered as Sephiroth pulled me toward him...

XXX

I felt physically sick. I sat with my head in my hands, away from the others. All I could think about was that kid, the one who'd shown me his true smile. The one who'd given me a reason to smile after Angeal had died. His spiky blond hair, his laughter, his caring blue eyes that never needed the glow of Mako to make them beautiful. I closed my eyes and sighed heavily, I knew that by the time we reached him he would be dead...but we had to do something...we had to at least try or I would never be able to live with myself.

"Z-Zack?"

I jerked my head up expecting to see the small boy standing there in his blue infantry uniform with his gun over one shoulder. In fact, for a split second, I did see him. A tiny, knowing smile on his face and his hand reaching...

"Zack? Are you alright?"

...His face stained pink, his eyes shining with desire as they stared up at me. The night sounds fading into nothing as I claim those lips...

"Hey! Zack! Snap out of it! We need to go help Cloud!"

...Cloud...I can see his small pout when I teased him about his hair or his size, his pretty face turning bright red when I ruffled those soft blond spikes. The way he had looked so determined when he said he wanted to be in SOLDIER, the way his eyes lit up when he saw Sephiroth...

SMACK!

I came to my senses suddenly when something hit me around the face. I lifted my fingers to my cheek and felt it, pain zinged through my skin on contact and I blinked slightly in surprise. "Who...Wha...?" I muttered incoherently.

"Jeeze! You were just sitting there, completely zoned out as if your brain had just up and left!"

I looked up to see Aeris standing over me with a pout and her hands on her hips, her green eyes blazed with annoyance and her hair fell in her face. "I...I'm sorry..." I muttered and looked away, my hand fell back to my side and I sighed heavily.

"Look, we'll get him back." Tifa appeared, her arms full of baby. "He always comes back, no matter what happens." She smiled at me and I saw the absolute faith she had in her childhood friend.

"You see? There aint nothin' to be mopin' 'bout. We jes gotta get on with findin' his scrawny ass an' kickin' it till 'e comes roun'." Barrett said with his arms folded across his chest and a stern look on his face. "There aint no point worrin' bout summit tha' prob'ly aint happened yet... We can't give up now! There..." he began.

"...ain't no gettin' off of this train we on!" Everyone finished for him in unison and began chuckling. I frowned in confusion, this was obviously some kind of inside joke.

"Eactly!" Cid exclaimed with a grin, he swung his spear over his shoulder and puffed on his cigarette. "It's like I always say; you start worrying and there's no stopping it! Things just start falling apart and get worse and worse."

I nodded slowly and rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah...guess your right..." I muttered. "But..." I frowned again and let my hands fall to my side. "How do we know where he is?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Vincent said softly, his eyes glowed fiercely. "He is where he suffered most, where he lost everything..." His eyes met Aeris's and she suddenly looked very sad. "Where else would he wish to die?"

That went through me like a knife. I gripped my shirt directly above my heart as it clenched painfully. "Hey..." I muttered, my voice harsh. "Y-you don't mean...?"

"He has asked for Sephiroth to end his suffering. It is...a fitting end for him, to be killed by the one he loves is..."

"Poetic." Genesis's voice made everyone turn and I saw him walking steadily toward him. he stood, bathed in moonlight and I could have sworn I saw a shadow standing behind him, with his back to me. My eyes slowly widened as I could clearly see Angeal's shape crystallise. "Legend shall speak, of sacrifice at world's end, the wind sails over the water's surface, quietly, but surely..." Genesis spoke quietly with his eyes on the ground. "But of course...the fate of the prisoner is well known." His eyes met mine and he smiled slightly. "The prisoner's sacrifice was the gift of the goddess, and its realization saved the world. The prisoner never returned to his lover, rendering her LOVELESS, the namesake of the poem. She was not alone however for her lover died and saved the world, and she would have him as long as she lived in the world. And so the prisoner's sacrifice saved the world and his love."

"What the hell is tha' 'sposed to mean?" Barrett said.

"Ask the puppy, he knows exactly what it means." Genesis muttered. "As much as I do..." He closed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest, that small mysterious smile still on his lips. I could still see Angeal, standing behind him as clear as day...why could no one else see it? "He has to die, to save the world, the prisoner _must _die. If not...he will never obtain the gift of the goddess, the gift that Zack gave me."

"Huh?" I frowned in confusion and Genesis laughed.

"Ah, the puppy has no idea just what he did? How appropriate...but, it is unimportant as my role in the play has ended and now it's someone else's turn to take the role of the Prisoner, Hero and Wanderer...I am curious to find out which role you fit into, little puppy?"

"I'm confused..." I muttered and rubbed my head again.

Genesis just laughed. "I'm sure we'll find out eventually."

"Shouldn't we be concentrating on finding Cloud?" Yuffie said softly.

I nodded and stood up. "Yeah, let's get goin' we got a planet to save I guess."

XXX

We managed to salvage a vehicle from one of the barns, Cid fixed it up so it was working and we set off. The ride was long and done mostly in silence, the child came with us as we had no idea what else to do. Every now and again it cried for apparently no reason, Tifa tried to get it to calm down but it kept crying.

Finally we reached Junon. It had changed dramatically since I had last been there. The polluted village that lay beneath the main city was a ghost town, we walked through it and kept on our guards in case of thieves, but we encountered no one...not even monsters. A cold wind blew in from the sea which had a thin layer of scum over it that shone in rainbow colours from the oil. I watched Cloud's friends look around miserably but with a nostalgic gleam in their eyes, they stood in a line on the beach and reminisced quietly.

"You remember when Cloud had to ride that Dolphin up there?" Tifa said softly and Aeris giggled.

"Yeah, that was hilarious."

"I was worried he'd never make it..." Tifa said. "I thought he'd get electrocuted..."

I smiled slightly as I imagined Cloud riding a dolphin, the mental imagery was funny. Then we moved on. The whole place was empty, not even corpses could be found, it was as if the people had just up and left. We got the lift up to the city above and saw that there were people there, they were lying in dark alley ways, huddled together in groups and their eyes followed us as we walked past. The air was heavy with the smell of sickness and I shuddered, children lay in pools of their own waste and huddled around corpses of their dead family members. Men and women sat around covered in rags and bandages that did little to hide the black marks that covered their pale bodies. Tifa looked sad as her eyes scanned the poor people.

"This is...just like that time." She muttered and held the child close.

"Ya noticed too huh?" Barrette replied.

"The geostigma...caused by alien matter infesting the body, the body overcompensates and ends up attacking it's self...causing death." Vincent said, he barely spared the poor people a glance as he walked, his crimson cloak covering the lower half of his face but doing little to disguise the look of disgust. "It is an awful way to die."

"Is there a nice way to die?" I asked. "I didn't like being shot...it hurt like a son of a bitch!" I rubbed my chest as if I could still feel the wounds.

"Indeed." Vincent agreed.

"I guess...there is no "Nice" Way to die, but there is an easy way and a hard way." Tifa said with her eyes on the road. "I mean...to die in the arms of the one you love, must be...nice, in its own way."

I stared down at my boots as I remembered Cloud's face. He had looked down at me with those Mako enhanced eyes, full of sluggish confusion as I'd given him my honour and dreams. I had died with a smile because I knew Cloud would keep his promise. And yes...it was nice to know that someone was there for you at the very end.

"I think dying surrounded by your friends and family would be better than dying alone..." Aeris said, her own smile lighting up her face. "Especially when you get to see their faces one last time."

Tifa put her arm around her and smiled. "He was there for you." She said.

"He was there for us." I said quietly. "But...do we really wanna watch _him_ die? I mean, I don't think I like the idea of watching his eyes go dark...it's...horrible..." My mind strayed to Angeal, unwillingly I pictured his dying face and shuddered.

We were silent until we finally reached the dock. There was a massive liner and many smaller boats bobbing up and down on the current, Cid began searching for one that worked while we sat down and waited in grim silence. We all thought the same thing; when we reached Cloud, it'd be too late.

XXX

We reached Bone Village in what seemed like very little time. We had all been too caught up in our own thoughts to really talk much. The village was small and still a good site for archaeological digs, so the odd few tents still scattered the area and people were still wandering about. We ignored all their warnings and entered the crystal forest, it was surreal. The huge trees shifted slowly in the breeze and we all kept close to Aeris as the place opened up a path for the ancient.

We eventually reached the village and were led through it to the place where Aeris had died...

XXX

I looked into his eyes and saw them glowing. The pain in my chest was awful but I couldn't try and move away as he drew me closer, still impaled upon his blade. The tips of boots dragged across the floor and I was beginning to find breathing difficult.

Blood stained my fingers, my chest and it filled my mouth but all I could see was him. His silver hair glowing in the weird light. I could hear the familiar sound of the water and then...

"Cloud!"

Those voices...

My eyes were dragged toward them and I saw my friends, all gathered together only a few feet away. Sephiroth dragged me close suddenly and gripped a chunk of my hair before pulling e to his lips, he whispered, almost too softly for me to hear. "Do you honestly believe I would allow you to die so soon?"

My eyes widened and he kissed me, his tongue finding mine and battling for dominance. I sighed and he pulled his sword from my chest, I fell to the floor and lay still...


	23. Black Water

**A/N: Another chapter...however, it's pretty short! Uwahh! I'm sorry! *Bows very, very low* Forgive me! I will just say that this is just a lead on chapter, what I mean by that is that things will hopefully start heating up from here! Thank you so very, very much for reading and please, feel free to leave comments or even PM me if you feel you wish to discuss anything! Thanks again!**

Chapter 23: Black Water

"Cloud!" I ran over to him, panic fogging my brain so thinking was near impossible. When I reached his side I fell to my knees at his side but was suddenly pushed aside, I stumbled backwards and looked up to see Sephiroth kneeling beside him. I felt a pang of pain and gritted my teeth, anger flashed through me at the sight of Sephiroth's fingers in Cloud's hair as he lifted him into a sitting position. The others were at my side but everyone was watching the scene, frozen with confusion.

I watched as Cloud's eyes half opened and he looked up Sephiroth who wrapped his hand around the back of his head and dragged him in for a kiss, as he drew away he muttered soft words that I could barely make out...

"_Do not think that I would allow you to leave me so easily...you have...a hold on me." _

I sat up properly and saw an odd expression on my friends face. He looked as if he had been slapped. Suddenly his expression darkened and he shoved Sephiroth away, slowly he dragged himself to his feet using the low wall for support. "Idiots..." He gasped, his hand pressed tightly to the wound there, his hair covered his eyes and hid them from us. He lifted his free hand and wobbled slightly before wiping the tiny trickle of blood from his lips, he turned away and began limping back the way we had arrived.

"Cloud...wait!" Tifa reached for him but he jerked away from her touch, he still avoided our gazes.

"Don't!" he said softly. "You...can't understand what you've done by not killing me...can you?" His voice was low, hardly above a whisper. He had his back turned to me and his blue shirt hung from his shoulders revealing a large black mark that seemed to be spreading across his skin. Tifa gasped and everyone else was silent. I felt an awful chill up my spine and reached for him.

"Hey...You ok?" I muttered automatically. He stepped out of my reach and suddenly jumped down onto the pillars below the small platform. I watched him move away from us, still with his gaze lowered.

A shadow descended over us and I looked up to see Sephiroth standing behind me. His face was unreadable, but his eyes glowed softly. I could see the blood on his sword as he held it loosely in his hand as if he had forgotten it was there.

"He is...upset?" the General murmured almost as if to himself.

"I'd say so." I replied and rubbed my hair. "Hell, you did stab him! I'd be pissed too..."

"Hmm. Something tells me that is not the reason, as he was begging me to do it anyway. The boy...wants to die. What if we are damaging him by not doing what he wishes?"

"What a load of crap!" I snapped. "I can't believe you actually think that! What about us, huh? What about his friends? Surely he wouldn't wanna leave us all to deal with this shit alone?"

Sephiroth shrugged and causally swept hair from his shoulders. "I think I have the right of it, boy." He muttered and followed Cloud.

XXX

I fell to my knees beside the lake, my hand clutching the wound in my chest. The familiar throbbing burn was somehow comforting and it acted like a buffer to keep the terrible voices at bay, the fingers of my other hand dug into the soil beneath me and I choked on a sob. My tears spilled down my face and landed in the dirt, I stared out at the clean water and remembered raising my sword above Aeris's neck and bringing it down only to be stopped by the voices of my friends. I remembered doing nothing as Sephiroth descended from the sky and ran her through with his own blade, I remembered the flames that consumed my hometown, the screams of the dying, the heat...

I broke down and allowed the blood seep through my fingers to join my tears. I felt the awful emotions swamping me, filling me with regret and guilt and anguish. I couldn't stop it as the memories allowed the voices of the dead through and they plagued me, I could hear them screaming with fury, I could feel their fingers yanking at my clothes and hair. Their eyes melting and blank willing me to do something that would shatter me forever...almost forcing my body to move on its own...i was rapidly losing control and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

I stared out at the water and slowly crawled toward the edge, my knees became soggy but I kept crawling until I half immersed in the water, it was cool and refreshing and I stood up and walked until I was waist deep. I stared down at my reflection which rippled. I could see my pale face, still looking no older than the twenty two year old who had run a delivery service in Midgar. My image was stained pink as my blood filtered into the water and tainted it, it began to cloud up before slowly turning darker. I cupped some of the liquid in my hands and lifted it up before tipping it over my head in the hopes I could wash away the awful voices. It had no effect. The cold water numbed the wound that Sephiroth had created so I couldn't feel it anymore, but I could see the amount of blood I was losing and I frowned angrily at my reflection. "Damn it!" I hissed. "A tiny wound like that won't kill me!"

**Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, child.**

I closed my eyes and sighed. _It's been a while, Jenova._

**Ah, when will you call me mother?**

_Never._

**Shame...anyway, that's not the point! If you want to die so badly I'll tell you now that there are Turks searching for you on the presidents orders! Find them and I'm sure they'll give you what you desire as my son seems somewhat reluctant to do it.**

Slowly my eyes opened and I stared at myself, my eyes were glowing brightly back at me and I felt a small smile on my lips. I chuckled and tipped my head back, the water around me had turned as black as jet and I sighed. "So, maybe I won't have to kill them all...there is another way..."

"What are you talking about?"

I turned to see Sephiroth. He was stood with one leg in the water and his arm reaching for me. I felt my own rise in response and my fingers brushed his lightly before I took a deep breath and shook my head. "Nothing." I said and let my hand splash back into the now black water.

Sephiroth's eyes met mine before they narrowed and he looked down at the lake. "Hmm...I see." He drew away and stepped out of the lake and turned his back on me. "I will assume you have something planned?"

"Why would what I do interest you?" I muttered and dragged myself a shore.

"Because I..." he took a breath and turned to me, I felt him grab my wrist and drag me out of the water and off my feet. My face was inches from his and I couldn't stop myself from blushing. "It doesn't matter." He whispered and kissed me. When he pulled away he sighed lightly and dropped me, where I fell to my knees as pain tore through me. I sat still gasping and clutching the wound. "You must have that tended to, before it becomes infected...or you bleed to death." He said casually. "Whatever it is you plan to do, I would recommend that you prepare to make your exit as stealthy as possible, because your friends will not wish for you to leave them."

"I..." I frowned and covered my face with one bloody hand. "What...What about you?" I whispered softly. "What would...you think...or...feel?"

I didn't look at him. I couldn't bring myself to. "What I think or feel, has no relevance to your intentions. Do whatever you see fit."

I looked up to see him walking away, before I could stop myself I had grabbed his coat and he froze. "Sephiroth...I..." It hurt. His cold tone hurt more than the wound he'd caused me. I felt...rejected. "Please...I...I...can't stay...not anymore...I'll do something...terrible! I know it! I can feel it! It's just like that time...And I...can't kill or hurt any of them! Not Zack, not Tifa, Aeris or...you."

There was a very long and uncomfortable silence that seemed to stretch on for far too long and I began to feel nervous. I lowered my head and my fingers slipped from his coat...

"Then...I will tell you that the voices have been put at bay for a while." Sephiroth's voice cut through the silence like a knife. "I have stopped them by reclaiming you. As long as...you stay by my side...they will be unable to truly...make you hurt anyone..."

My fingers fell to my sides and I stared up at his back, my eyes wide. "Sephi..."

"Cloud!"

I turned to see everyone standing by the entrance of the temple, when I looked back Sephiroth was nowhere in sight and I was surrounded by soft black feathers. I caught one and hid my small smile with my hair.


	24. Melody of Agony

**A/N: Another chapter! Please R&R and enjoy! XD It's getting a bit twisty turney! I wonder if they'll ever defeat the Calamity? Lol. I guess we'll find out!**

Chapter 24: Melody of Agony

I stood by the lake and dropped the feather into the water so small ripples spread across its surface. I had been thinking about his words all day, and I was filled with mixed feelings. His words had confused me, they had been empty of emotion but still full of deep meaning. I sighed and rubbed the freshly healed wound on my chest, Tifa had slapped me for wanting to die and the others had scolded me. I smiled and touched the spot on my cheek that she had hurt.

"You really are cute when you smile."

I lifted my head and saw Zack standing behind me with his arms folded across his chest. "So you keep saying, but for the last time Zack, I'm not a girl."

He giggled and ruffled my hair. "No worries, I'm just teasing." There was silence as we looked out at the still water. "So...uh..." Zack began I looked up at him and saw his eyes dart away from me before resting somewhere on my forehead. "Um...I'm really glad..."

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, that explains a whole lot of things." I muttered sarcastically.

"Ah! Shut up!" He pushed me playfully in the chest and I chuckled. "I mean, I'm really glad that you're...alive...I was really worried."

I smiled again, I couldn't help it. "You were worried? About a little scratch like that? That's nothing!" I waved my hand casually and felt his hand on my shoulder. "Trust me, I've had worse."

He smiled and I felt my face flush, so I looked away. "Hey, you coming back in? Everyone's waiting."

I nodded. "Yeah...just, gimme a minute."

"Sure." He smiled brightly and I watched him walk back to the temple before turning around again. The water was once again crystal clear and I bent to pick up a stone, I turned it once in my hand before throwing it so it skipped across the water several times before sinking. I felt that peaceful smile creep across my face and suddenly felt something loom up behind me, I had no time to turn around or make a sound as something closed over my mouth and nose. I inhaled the strong scent of chemicals before my head went fuzzy, my fingers gripped a wrist and I saw the beginning of a dark blue sleeve before my mind went black...

XXX

I came around slowly, my eyes stinging as bright white light assaulted them. At first my vision was blurry and I couldn't make things out properly, my body ached and my mind was fuzzy and I felt strange. I groaned softly and let my head fall to the side as I allowed my eyes to close again before blinking rapidly to clear my vision. I allowed everything to slowly come into focus and I found myself lying on my back and staring up at a stone ceiling with low lights hanging from it. I frowned in confusion. I tried to move but found that I couldn't, slowly I turned my head to find myself strapped down by my wrists and ankles. Panic shot through me and I struggled against the bonds, but they were metal and I couldn't break them. Finally I gave up and lifted my head to look around.

Realisation dawned on me like a ten tonne truck.

I knew this place.

I was in a room filled with scientific equipment and the table I was lying on stood in the centre, the walls were stone and bare. It was cold and I realised I was topless. I swallowed my panic and let my head fall back again, my hands clenched into fists and I squeezed my eyes shut. "Shit." I muttered.

"I see you are awake."

I shuddered at the cold voice and slowly opened my eyes expecting to see a man with a dark pony tail and white lab coat walking toward me with a hunched back...

But no. The man stood at the end of the table was tall and young, his hair was light brown and his half moon spectacles nothing like what I had expected. Relief washed through me and I let my body relax. The man looked down at a clip board in his hands and used a pen to shove the glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "Hmm...interesting..." I shivered at that word. I was in trouble. "The president has been searching for you for quite a while now, however, now I have you I can find out how you work...what makes you so special? What things did Professor Hojo do to you that makes you able to grow a wing...?" He smiled. "For now, while you're in my care I will make sure to discover as many things as possible."

"Let me go!" I snapped angrily. I needed to escape...I had to get out of this dungeon that was so full of horrible things I didn't want to remember.

The scientist laughed and I had a sudden violent flash back of seeing Hojo laughing while standing before one of the glass tubes that I knew lay behind me. I shuddered and wriggled my arms in a poor attempt at escape. "Calm down or you'll just get hurt, don't worry, I'll be as gentle as possible! Just lay still and relax..."

I gritted my teeth as he drew closer. My heart went into overdrive as I felt fear seep into my very core, I didn't want this. Not again. No more!

_Green liquid..._

_Soft, annoying laughter..._

_Cold hands..._

_No._

_Please stop!_

_That hurts...y-you're hurting me! _

_No..._

_Zack!_

_Someone...anyone...please..._

_So much pain!_

_I can't think..._

_What is...happening to me?_

I stared in wide eyed terror as the man approached, he leaned down and looked into my eyes while I tried to shrink away. "So, what exactly is it that makes your eyes so...different? That glow is beautiful..."

I was shocked out of my fear temporarily. "Huh? Y-you mean...you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Mako." I whispered.

His frown confirmed my suspicions, Caleb had obviously given them no details about what made me and the others unique. "What does Mako energy have to do with you?"

"It's...the life energy of the planet...it used to be used as an energy source but also..." I stopped. "Why am I telling you this?" I muttered mainly to myself.

"Don't stop now! I had no idea Mako could be used in human experimentation...I wander if I could..."

"No!" I snapped. "No...I'm not telling you anymore!"

He smiled sweetly. "Why not? This is most intriguing, I must know more so that maybe the president will grant me the pleasure of using you as my test subject! You truly are fascinating!" he reached down and ran his fingers over my chest and, no matter how hard I tried I was unable to move far enough away to avoid those cold hands. I shuddered and closed my eyes tightly. I felt sick. My stomach twisted as I thought about what he was going to torture me with if I didn't escape.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed and turned my face away from him. "When he finds out I'm missing...he'll come for me...he always does."

"Who is this you speak of?"

"Sephiroth..." I whispered softly and half opened my eyes. I could see him as clear as day as he sat behind the huge desk that was only feet from me pouring through books and denying any outside interference. I saw him stand and reach out to me, my fingers meeting his...

"Another?"

The voice broke through the haze of my mind and I blinked. Then I giggled softly. "No...he's...the original. Me? I'm just a clone...of no more use than a doll. Sephiroth is what you should be after, but...if you do hunt him down you'll never survive."

"Well, we shall see about that. Now, I have some things I must acquire. I will return soon to begin the experiments."

I didn't watch him leave, I kept my eyes on the wall opposite me and clenched my teeth again. "Shit." I whispered and closed my eyes. "I'm in trouble..."

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke next I felt violently sick. I groaned heavily and realised I could move my arms and legs, even though they were stiff and I with every slight movement pain washed through me making my head spin. I opened my eyes and found myself looking out from a some kind of glass container, I groaned and rolled onto my front so I could push myself up onto my arms. They shook violently and I collapsed back with a gasp.

Finally, after a few moments of struggling I managed to sit upright and view my surroundings. Nothing had changed except that a few new things had been installed, like the container I was in. I dragged my aching body to the glass and pressed my fingers to it, I could see my reflection and I noticed my eyes were glowing brighter than usual. I sighed and pressed my forehead to the glass. My head hurt and my thoughts were sludgy and made no sense, I could hear voices, whispering softly in my head and I began muttering softly to them. "Shut up..." I muttered in a slurred voice. They kept telling me to kill someone, or something. I could hardly understand them and the awful buzzing ringing in my head wasn't helping. I panted desperately as my body temperature shot up and I let myself fall backward so I was looking up at the stone ceiling. "Z-Zack..." I whispered. "Whas...goinon...?" I lifted my hand to my head and covered my eyes to hide them from the weird greenish light that hurt them. "Nng..." My body shuddered violently before pain ripped through me making me cry out, I tensed and rolled onto my side so I could curl into a ball. I shoved fingers into my hair and bit my lips hard enough to draw blood. "Zack..." I gasped. "S-Sephiroth...he...he...killed...everyone...Nnng...why's it so hard to think?" I gasped and let my eyes fall closed. I could see fire. Raging flames erupting around the well in the centre of town. "Sssephirosss..." I moaned.

XXX

I woke with a start. My eyes snapping open to darkness and my body forcing its self upright. I could still faintly hear my name being called, desperately and piteously, full of anger and hatred...I could see those wonderful blue eyes, huge with surprise as I had run him through with my blade. Then, those small, delicate seeming hands as they clutched that blade. His blood stained lips parting ever so slightly to reveal gritted teeth, bared in a furious snarl. His eyes flashing suddenly as he had used his weight to lift me into the air...one last glimpse of those eyes as I had been thrown into the side of the reactor to fall...

I sat up panting slightly as I blinked sleep away. I could hear him...calling me. "Cloud!" I hissed and stood, the beds were all occupied except for one. The one beside mine which would have been his. "He's gone."

"Who's gone?" The sleepy sound of Zack's voice startled me so I spun around and saw him sitting up in bed with the covers pulled to his bare chest and rubbing his eyes.

"Cloud has not returned..."

Zack stopped mid-yawn and his eyes cleared, the glow becoming more pronounced. "Shit!" he swore and jumped out of bed. The other's began to stir as Zack noisily got dressed. I turned and left the small abandoned house we were using as shelter and I stood in the dark, I closed my eyes and I could sense him...his voice was calling desperately...he was in pain...

"Mark my words, Cloud...I will come for you no matter what." I hissed and slowly opened my eyes. "And I will kill everyone who stands in my way!"


	25. The gloomy mansion

**A/N: Hello! And welcome back, chapter number twenty five! Wow, this is quite a long one it seems! Thanks for reading and I hope no one's getting bored! Please, keep reviewing and letting me know how it's going! XD **

Chapter 25: The gloomy mansion

I stood outside the temple with the others. Vincent walked slowly around keeping low to the ground and checking for any clues as to where Cloud could have disappeared. Tifa stood beside me looking worried, the baby was fast asleep in Aeris's arms and Nanaki was sniffing the ground around the lake. Suddenly he lifted his head.

"I have Cloud's scent but it is mostly covered by others...I can smell exhaust and other humans that I do not recognise."

"I can see foot prints..." Vincent said, his hands indicating the damp ground. "Three other sets that do not match Cloud's...they look like dress shoes."

I frowned. "Who would wear dress shoes when you're kidnapping someone...?"

"That is easily answered." Sephiroth said, his eyes glowed furiously and the grip he had on his sword was so tight his knuckles were white. "Turks."

"That's what I thought." I agreed and crouched on the ground with my hands resting across my knees. I tipped my head back and frowned up at the stars. "Where did they take him though?"

"The list of viable places would be; ShinRa headquarters, Junon and...Nibeilheim." Sephiroth turned to us with a frown.

"Well, sounds like they'd jus' take him to HQ...Logically speakin'." Barrett said.

Cid blew smoke out of his mouth with a huff. "I dunno...maybe that's too obvious."

"I believe that maybe Barrett is correct, they would take him to the science department." Nanaki sat down and swished his tail as his eyes met all of ours.

"No." Vincent said suddenly. I looked over at him as he stood, a wind blew his cape around his ankles and his eyes glowed. "There is only one place they would take such an important experiment."

Sephiroth's shoulders visibly stiffened and his grip tightened even further on his sword. "That would be a cruel thing to do."

Vincent shrugged. "It is true. To them, he is a prize worth any amount of Gil. Also...he would be good bait to bring the greatest test subject back into their welcoming arms." His eyes met Sephiroth's and they stared at each other for a long time as if they were having a silent conversation. Then Sephiroth clenched his teeth and turned away.

"Are you implying they would use him as bait to get to me?"

"Indeed." Vincent said with a nod. "If you think about it, it makes sense. You two are connected on a level far greater than any of us here, it does not take a genius to work out that you would come for him if you sensed he was in danger. Caleb ShinRa is not a man to be underestimated..." I frowned as Vincent unconsciously rubbed at his chest as he stared off into the distance. A look in his eyes told me he had had a run in with the new president before.

"So, you believe they've taken him to Nibeilheim?" Tifa asked softly, she looked worried.

"Yes." Vincent said.

"Then we should go get him back!" Yuffie stood and adjusted her Shuriken.

"We should, but maybe it's a bad idea for Sephiroth to go...i mean, if they're after you as well..." I began, but Sephiroth shut me up with a glare.

"I will get him back, no matter what the cost." He said firmly. "Those human's are no match for me!"

"All those memories..." Tifa muttered. "I...I'm not sure if I can return."

I smiled and put my arm around her. "Hey, no worries. I'll be there, and I'll protect you in his place. I promise. You're special to him and so it's my duty to make sure nothing happens to you."

She smiled and put her hand on my arm. "Trust me, I'm not worried about my safety. I'm worried about what may happen to his state of mind if he were to see that place again..."

I couldn't stop the wince that crossed my face and I released her. I remembered it all so clearly. My eyes met Sephiroth's and we shared the memories. I could see that mansion so clearly, old and musty but filled with a strange malevolence that made me shiver. I could see Sephiroth being driven mad slowly but surely as he discovered what he really was, I could still see his face as he had fought me in the reactor. "We have to go get him, no matter what the cost. I can't leave him there!"

"Then it is settled." Sephiroth said and his sword disappeared. "We return to where it all began."

XXX

I lay on my back. The pain had long ago faded to a dull ache in my chest and my vision had cleared. My mind however, was filled with confusion. How had I gotten here? What was happening to me? Why wouldn't these voices shut up? Who am I?

The questions plagued me and I groaned. The clear glass surrounding me acted as a prison, I could here people talking and many men In white lab coats had come and gone to check me. I was cold and half naked, my body shivering violently but they wouldn't allow me warmth. I had tried to ask but all I could make were nonsense noises. My eyes were open but it seemed I had lost control of my body, it wouldn't do what I wanted it to. The voices were muffled, as if they were talking through cloth and they would mention a name that made agony rip through my head, a name I should know. But the syllables wouldn't form in my head. My body trembled, my head ached and I felt nauseous. I couldn't eat or drink so I had to be attached to a drip. I was carried from the small container to the table, there men would surround me and I was tested with needles. Injections filled with substances that me vomit, or made me fill with unending agony. They would take samples of my blood, my hair and they would do it all with cold, unfeeling eyes.

That name...

The name that wouldn't form in my head...

I wanted to be able to speak it. I wanted to hear it fall from my lips, because it had always been there. On the tip of my tongue...for so long I had screamed that name. Screamed it with a hatred so violent I thought I would burst, that name that invoked so many conflicting feelings...

Such strong emotion. Three single syllables.

I closed my eyes and I could see him. His long silver hair, his small mysterious smile, his long fingered hand wrapped around a sword. Flames erupting around his body as he smiled and turned away.

That name.

That name that I ended up screaming, no longer in anger, but in pleasure...

His intense glowing eyes that drove me insane. The voice that commanded. The soft, gentle touch that set me on fire.

Why was it so difficult to remember these things?

I could see bright green. It was everywhere, it surrounded me, filled me with peace. Strands of light wrapping around me in a warm embrace, the voices calling to me...wanting me to...to...

Do what?

Wanting me to kill.

But...

I don't want to...

I don't hate him anymore...

I...never truly did hate him.

It was...myself that I hated. I hated myself for being so weak and being unable to protect the one's I loved. It was my weakness that began it all, not him. It was all my fault.

Isn't it...

Always my fault?

I did nothing as that girl was run through, I simply watched as she died. Yes, I grieved. Yes, I was devastated but...I was also terrified. Terrified of myself. The part of me that...wasn't me. The part of me that wanted him. The Cloud that _wanted_ her to die, the part that made me do things I didn't want to do. The part that made me fall in love...

XXX

We reached the gates of the village of Nibeilheim. I was somewhat reluctant to enter, this place seemed exactly the same as it had been back then. The gates stood and a little further in was an old broken down truck, it was near total collapse but it had been there on that day...

I glanced to my side and saw Zack standing perfectly still, his eyes on the gates. He seemed lost in memories...but of course, that was just what they were, memories. Nothing more, nothing less. It was over, it was...

But, I still felt a great sense of foreboding that made chills run up and down my spine. I was drawn to the place, I had to see it. I had to return. It was inevitable, it was supposed to be.

I turned, I do not know what made me speak, I do not understand why I said those words. Maybe I just did it to try and agitate Zack, out of some innate cruelty, or maybe...something else was guiding my tongue? It was as if the others weren't there, as if it was Zack and I with a few blue clad infantry men...one of them a small blond creature who got travel sick.

"How does it feel? It's your first time in your hometown in a long time right? So how does it feel? I wouldn't know because I don't have a hometown..." My voice was soft and it had none of the levity it had had when I had first spoken those words. But Zack jumped visibly and blinked at me, his eyes registering confusion. I had intended the question to be for Tifa, but Zack's reaction was strange. He paled and looked suddenly ill, his hand went up to his hair and he glanced to his side as if he expected to see the sixteen year old infantry man standing there.

"Well...It's strange..." Tifa began then she frowned slowly and glared at me. "hey, wait a minute...isn't that..."

Zack stopped her with a hand on her arm. "You must feel it too right?" He whispered.

After a second she nodded. "Yeah...I feel...ill. As if...I shouldn't be here...I should be in there." She pointed in the direction of the town. "I was waiting for you to arrive and when I saw you I ran off to tell my father, then when I returned you were all here and I...I was disappointed to not see Cloud. I didn't know what had happened to him...I was sad."

Zack nodded and rubbed at his face. "Ah, this is some serious de ja vu..."

"It's scary." Tifa whispered.

"Let us get a move on, we have only one objective and that lies a little further ahead." I said and turned away, but as I began leading the group in I heard Zack mutter.

"Jenova...?"

I turned my head and saw him covering his face. He seemed to recover and followed us.

The village was quiet, not many people were around but it looked exactly as it always had. It hit me as if I had walked into a solid brick wall. The well in the centre dominated the small courtyard, the houses that surrounded it were still quaint little things with old fashioned looking roof's, the few people we did see were pottering around and spared us odd glances. It was quiet and made me feel as if I had been doused in cold water. Zack looked pale as he looked around and Tifa had tears in her eyes as she stared up at the house that had been hers.

"Sephiroth...if this is one of your illusions...make it stop." She whispered. "Please."

I ignored her. I could say nothing that would ease her pain. I watched Zack walk straight up to the well and place his hand on the old wood. "This is where...this is the place that I had my last conversation with Aeris..." he whispered and turned to the girl who was looking around in fascination. He returned his gaze to the village and he found the Inn. "And there...that's where we stayed...it hasn't changed. Nothing's changed! Why? Why is it still exactly how I remember it?" his voice was tight as he fought the emotion. "I...I just know...that when we get Cloud back...When we get him back...I'm...gunna die again." He spun to look at Aeris, his eyes wide. "It's true isn't it? This is an omen! Just when...Just when I've found you all again...it's gunna be taken away!"

"Zack?" Aeris frowned up at him in confusion. "Nothing like that is going to happen! Not again, please stop worrying."

"But i..."

"Zack, stop acting like a child." I snapped. His agitation was putting me on edge and making the villagers stare at us. "Come, we have somewhere else to be." I strode past them and made my way toward the mansion.

When we reached it we all stopped. Tifa and Zack stood at my sides and we were silent. The old ShinRa mansion loomed ahead of us like a massive monster, it's roof rising into the gloomy clouds and its shape little more than a dark shadow. Vincent, who had been silent for the entire time took a sudden step back. I glanced at him and saw his eyes were glued to the place, he seemed unable to tear his gaze away. The golden gates were open and moved back and forth slightly in the breeze from the mountains, they creaked ominously and I felt a shudder tear through me. I frowned. This was not going to defeat me! "I am Sephiroth, SOLDIER First Class and Hero of Wutai, I will not allow any interference!" I snapped and strode through the gates, Zack took a breath and followed, I noticed his fingers touch the hilt of the buster sword as if for luck. Tifa trotted at his side and Vincent followed. At the doors I stopped and turned. "Tifa, Zack and Vincent should come with me...the rest of you, I want you to stay here and keep guard. This is something the rest of us must face alone."

"But..." Cid began but I sent a glare his way.

"No buts. My word is law."

No one else had any objections so I turned back to face the huge double doors.


	26. The nightmare begins, again

**A/N: Yay! Finally! New chapter...phew! That was difficult! With so much stuff going on I thought it'd never be done! Sorry, it's a short one, but please forgive me! Hopefully everything will be explained soon! XD Love to you and if you like it, review! Thanks to those who have already! You are my driving force and the reason I am writing! XD**

Chapter 26: The nightmare begins, again.

We entered the reception hall of the mansion and with the first breath I took the scent of dust and long years of disuse made bile rise in my throat. I thought I could handle it. I thought the memories of those days were far behind me, but that smell made them all rush back more vivid than ever. I felt chills creep up my spine as the memory of soft laughter filled y ears. Sephiroth seemed unperturbed but I could see a slight stiffness in his shoulders that told me different. We followed him up the sweeping staircase, the old stairs creaked and buckled slightly beneath us but they held steady. Puffs of dust plumed around our boots as our feet fell on the dark ancient carpet, from which threads were missing and the pattern barely recognisable. Even here, the set up was the same. When we reached the small mezzanine area we turned right and made our way into the bedrooms, taking another right brought us into another room, all the furniture had been disposed of it seemed and in its place stood covered objects, huge cylindrical shapes and long oblongs. I was too afraid to look but Sephiroth grabbed a cloth and tore it from one of the odd shapes...

I saw a tall cylinder. It was empty and unused...in fact it looked brand new. Sephiroth frowned. "Hmm...it appears they are planning on restarting SOLDIER." He muttered and covered up the tube. I shuddered and followed Sephiroth into the adjoining office like room which was also full of equipment. I saw the grey stone chimney, and I could see the barely concealed indentation of the door. Sephiroth reached out and pressed it, it slid inwards before sliding to the side and revealing the staircase. Vincent walked to the top of the stairs and paused before suddenly shaking his head and setting off down the rickety old staircase. The creaks echoed back to us and it didn't sound too stable, which was why they probably still had the equipment ready to be taken down to the hidden lab.

Vincent was a little way ahead of us but he had stopped before a side door, it had been partially torn off its hinges so I could see into the room. It was full of coffins. I frowned in confusion. "What the hell do they keep in there?" I whispered.

"Failed experiments...the ones that died." Sephiroth replied. "or...could not be killed." His eyes slid to Vincent who turned his fiery red eyes on him, a small smile curled his lips but it was far from friendly.

"What you say is true." He said silkily. His eyes seemed to burn, as if the very flames of hell had come to rest in them. "I am like you, in some ways, but in others I am entirely different. Remember what it is that resides within me..." He placed a gloved hand on his chest. "Chaos..." He whispered and turned back to the small room. "Those coffins lie empty, they have done for years. Only one has ever had an occupant. It was Cloud who awoke me, he broke through my inner barriers and brought me into the sunlight I was so desperate to avoid...I thought that by sleeping I could ease the burden of my sins but...but I was wrong. I was doing little more than running away. I was being a coward. Cloud made me see that, and so I owe him everything. We must find him and remove him from this place."

He suddenly turned on his heels and made his way toward the laboratory. I paused for a split second before following. I was not going to fail Cloud. No matter my feelings, I was here for him!

XXX

I walked toward the door that led to the underground ShinRa facility. I knew what to expect, it would not be pretty but I had to trust in Cloud's recuperative abilities. As I pushed the door open I saw that something had indeed changed within the lab, a huge glass container had been placed where the library had once been, for this, at least, I was grateful. But my relief was short lived. In the bottom of the container lay the very blond who had become my obsession over the many years. He lay on his side, his head resting on his arm so that his face was mostly hidden. I could see his chest moving up and down slowly but irregularly, he was ill. His fingers twitched every so often, as if he were dreaming, which he probably was. His whole body held a faint glow, greenish in colour and it faded softly in and out as I watched.

Tifa gasped softly her hand covered her mouth but no one spoke. I noticed Zack was acting very odd, he was nervous, jumpy as if he was being stalked. Every so often I would see his fingers rise to the hilt of the buster sword and touch it gently. "I-I don't want to be here..." He muttered softly and I saw his eyes dart around the small space.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked softly.

"Not sure..." Zack replied nervously. "Maybe I'm just being paranoid but it feels like this is a trap..."

"It is a bit quiet..." Tifa agreed.

"I agree, but we have come here for Cloud and I refuse to leave without him. Now come, help me free him." I strode over to the glass and pressed my fingers to it, immediately cracks began to appear and the whole thing shattered. The glass fragments froze in mid air for a moment before they fell to the floor with a soft tinkling noise. The whole room was bathed in silence and I felt all the hairs prickle the back of my neck. I wanted nothing more to do with this evil house of torture! I stepped into the container and knelt beside Cloud, gently I rolled him over and looked down into his face. His skin was white, his gaze fixed and staring at something I could not see. His eyes were so bright they were difficult to look into, his breathing was laboured and when I called his name he didn't respond. Not even his eyelids fluttered. I sighed and lifted him into my arms, Zack was stood before a pair of tubes, one was broken, the glass long gone and the other was covered in layers of dust. I watched Zack curiously as he ran his fingers through the dust so he could see inside. They were empty. Finally he took a deep shuddery breath and turned away, he saw Cloud lying in my arms and looked relived. Quickly I began leading the group toward the exit.

We made it out easily. The whole mansion was deserted, or seemed to be. I did not trust it. As we stepped into the light we saw the rest of our rag tag companions sitting not far away, they spotted us and stood. When they had converged on us I spoke; "Cloud is in no fit state to travel. We shall rest here tonight."

Tifa paled visibly and Zack let slip a small groan but I slid past them and ignored their protests. The man behind the desk at the Inn was dull, his voice droning on and on about the fascinating tourist spots around Neibelheim. I ignored him. When we finally got our room key we went to the room and I lay Cloud on one of the beds, Tifa stood at the window, her fingers digging into the wood and Zack stood at her side. "I know small towns don't change much...but...don't you think that this is taking it that little bit too far? I mean...it's creepy." Zack whispered softly with a small shudder.

"I can still see the flames." Tifa said under her breath. I turned y back on the pair, of course I held no guilt for what I had done all those years ago...it was exactly what those puny humans deserved...but then...what was this heavy feeling in my gut?

That night, I was unable to sleep. So, I silently stood and left the room. I walked out of the Inn and turned back toward the mansion. For a moment I stood before it before turning and walking through the gap in the cliffs that lead to the mountains.

XXX

I heard Sephiroth leave, he wasn't the only one having a restless night. At first, I was going to leave him to his own devices but something...a voice, jerked me to my feet.

_Follow him_

I stared around the room and saw that not only was Sephiroth's bed empty but so was Cloud's. "Shit." I muttered and tugged my boots on quickly before leaving the others to sleep. I ran down the stairs and out into the cold night, somehow I knew where he had gone. It was inevitable really. I ran as fast as I could, passing the mansion and running on through the mountains. Even the trail was the same, my memory was so clear it was as if I was reliving everything and I felt my stomach drop through me. It was going to happen all over again...everything was converging on this one point. Everything was going back to the way it had been...it was bizarre and terrifying all at once. But I had keep going because history demanded that I was in my proper place when everything happened.

The reactor loomed out of the darkness like a great huge monster. It was colossal. I saw the steps, rusted and weak from disuse but still good enough for me to run up them. I dived through the door and saw the weird egg like structures that held the mutated experiments that had been given intolerable amounts of Mako. My feet slowed and I walked up the stairs toward the door at the top. I could hardly make out the huge letters that decorated the front, rust had grown over them like some awful plant as it erased the letters;

J...N...VA

I stopped before the doors and froze. I didn't think anything could move me from my spot. Then I gathered every ounce of courage I possessed and stepped into the room...


	27. Judgement Day

**A/N: Hey! I'm baaaack! I'm ever so sorry but I have been on holiday for a while, I went to North Wales! I love it there, so peaceful! I was staying in a tiny self sufficient cottage on the side of a mountain! XD Was amazing! **

**So, anyways, I will now introduce the penultimate chapter! DX I know, a sad day for everyone, but, I hope you will enjoy and much love to you all! Keep reviewing! And I will gives cookies! XD**

Chapter 27: Judgement Day

My eyes darted around the reactor. It was just the same as it had been, if a little rustier. I stepped forward, the buster sword on my back feeling like a lead weight. My eyes landed on an empty, broken container with the words JENOVA written boldly across the top. Stood before the glass as if turned to stone was Sephiroth. My fingers wrapped around the hilt of the buster sword automatically and I licked my lips. "Sephiroth...? Where's Cloud?" I asked softly.

Sephiroth turned to face me, his eyes flicked to the sword in my hands and he smiled slightly. "I have no idea, Zack...What do you intend to do with that?" He asked nodding toward my weapon.

I sighed heavily and shook my head, the sword slipped so the point faced the ground. "I dunno anymore...I'm so confused!" I looked at Sephiroth who nodded slightly.

"I understand...It is as if we are living two lives, each one running alongside the other...but, do you know the difference between the two?"

It took me a moment but then my frown faded slowly as I came to a realisation. "You're...on our side. You're not here to reclaim Jenova because...she's gone...and...and Cloud is..."

"_The boy is here."_

My eyes slid to the pipes above our heads, sitting upon one of them was a figure, long white hair fell over the rusty metal and he was grinning maliciously. "CLOUD!" I found myself shouting. Cloud was sitting in the monsters lap with a vacant expression as Abaddon ran his long fingers through the boy's hair, sickness filled me and I stepped back. "Give him back you bastard!" I lifted my sword and pointed it at the alien.

"_What? You want __**this**__ back? Why?"_ He laughed and roughly grabbed a handful of golden hair, he yanked on it and tore some free before tipping his palm so it floated down slowly onto my head. All the while Cloud made no movement. He just stared vacantly into space, his eyes blank and empty. "You see? He's gone...little more than an empty shell." He burst into hysterical laughter that was brutally cut short by an explosion. Sephiroth slowly lowered his hand, smoke drifted lazily away and there was a crash, the screeching sound of tearing metal followed by a louder bang as the pipes came crashing to the floor.

I gaped unable to little more. The smoke cleared slowly to reveal Cloud lying on his side, eyes wide and staring, Abaddon lay at his side. Sephiroth raised his hand again and sent forth a gale of flames, they surrounded the pair roaring and hissing as liquid metal leaked onto the small platform we were stood upon. "Sephiroth!" I gasped finally and spun to see the man watching, emotionless as the flames disappeared. A shadow stood in the clearing smoke, I was unable to see clearly who it was. There was flash. A massive crash as metal struck metal. I spun around trying to see what was happening and I saw Sephiroth holding a small boy clad in a light blue infantry uniform...My knees went weak and all of a sudden something hit me in my chest and I was thrown from the room and crashed...

XXX

_**KILL**_

_**KILL**_

_**KILL**_

"What about my sadness? My family... friends? The sadness of having my hometown taken away from me! Sephiroth... I trusted you! No, you are not the Sephiroth I used to know! Mother... Tifa... my town... give it back! I had so much respect for you... I _admired_ you!"

_**KILL  
>KILL<br>KILL**_

_**Some things are inevitable...and just like the hands upon a ticking clock, history will make another round and we find ourselves living through things we would rather forget...**_

_**Tick, tock, tick, tock...**_

_**On and on...round and round...the never ending, never ceasing current of time...**_

_**The metronome swings...**_

_**Time stands still.**_

_**Flashes of bright colours, tears in the fabric of reality in which we watch ourselves play out the worst moments of our lives...reliving the things we regret over...and over...and over...**_

_**In the deep darkness of our minds is a well...and in that well festers the rotting remains of pent up emotion...emotion stored deeply, emotion that we all fear...**_

_**And so, we return to it. The guilt. The pain. The heat. The flames. We return...and with us come those dark emotions, one's that we would rather forget...**_

XXX

I looked into Cloud's eyes and saw that they were bright with fury...and I realised something...he was no longer in the present...he was stuck in the past. His mind locked against any words. His mind focussed on one thing; Killing me. I smiled grimly, I suppose a part of me had always known it would come to this, and so I couldn't say I was all that surprised.

I pushed him away from me, easily done as he had yet to pick up the buster sword, which lay embedded in the metal. I jumped back neatly, still smiling. By some strange power, Cloud now wore a replica of his old uniform, the pale blue making his eyes appear as blue as they had been when he had been sixteen. I watched him tear the heavy sword from the floor and allowed him to come near me. His eyes flashed and I realised a bit belatedly that he had managed to heard me back toward Jenova's container. I turned and glanced up at the words written there and felt pain tear through my abdomen...I had got distracted...

Cloud tore the blade from my back and stepped back panting slightly. I gripped the wound tightly and when I drew my hand away I saw blood. Rather a lot of it. I chuckled softly to myself as I saw Cloud turn and run back toward the pod room. Slowly I climbed to my feet and adjusted my grip on my sword. "I suppose this means we must repeat everything...fine, I will play along for a while."

I limped out to the pod room and saw Cloud standing still, as if dazed. I smiled. "By someone like you..." I hissed. It was funny, I was unsure of what I had said back then...not even my memories that good, but it got a reaction from Cloud. His eyes snapped to mine.

"Cloud..." Zack groaned from where he lay, in exactly the same place he lain when we had last fought here.

"SEPHIROTH!" Cloud screamed and took me by surprise. He leapt and I defended myself easily.

"Don't get over confident..." I said, still unable to shake the small smile on my lips. This time...this time I could turn the tides...I was injured but I didn't have hold of mother's head, I knew more about Cloud now. I knew how he fought. I knew what he was going to do, and this time I could win.

Just as the fight reached its pinnacle I stopped. I lowered my sword. I would not play this bit through...I would not allow myself to make the same mistake twice and I was not going to allow my property to be stolen. I knew Abaddon watching, he had set this up after all. If he was hoping I would fall for it, he was thoroughly mistaken...

I suddenly lunged forward and grabbed Cloud's wrist tightly in my hand. He let slip a small gasp, his eyes widening slightly. I saw them flicker. I leaned close and whispered in his ear. "Fight it!" I said before jumping back again, I let my wing burst forth scattering feathers across the room and I hovered above the boy who stood still staring blankly as if someone had paused the whole thing.

"Well, well..." I watched Abaddon materialise from the darkness, he moved behind Cloud and grabbed his head turning his face so he could see me. His eyes flickered again but and his lips parted slightly but he made no other movement. "I had almost hoped you wouldn't fall for that! Well done, Sephiroth...now..." I watched, with mounting fury, as his hands slipped to Cloud's chin and lifted his face to his own. "Kill him, boy." He whispered.

Once Cloud was released he stepped forward and his wing burst forth. The buster sword, as shiny and new looking as the day it had been created hung loosely at his side, his eyes glowed softly reflecting the low green lighting from the leftover Mako. Suddenly his eyes flicked up toward me, I saw the pupils contract and his fingers tightened on the hilt of the sword his wing flapped once and he was in the air turning to face me fully. He held the huge thing out before him and his brow creased in a frown of determination, his eyes glowed and I found myself helplessly admiring the way he set his jaw with concentration, or the way his own black feathers settled in his hair.

"Then, I guess it is time we finally discover who is the strongest..." I said and moved myself into my own ready position. "Once and for all, Cloud...let us see who the true master of your destiny is?"

XXX

I sat high above the Battle, cloaked in shadows with a small smile on my face. Beside me sat my friend, my companion. Angeal. We watched the fated battle with bated breath, my fingers wrapped around an apple covered in a blueish skin...Banora apple. Something from the place I was born. Even sitting upon one of the pipes as I was was like sitting in one of those great old trees and looking down upon the other children playing.

"This is going to take some time." Angeal muttered.

"Ah, just sit back and enjoy the show!" I replied and bit into the apple.

"I'm surprised Sephiroth didn't notice that you were lying to him!"

I gave my friend a side long glance. "I'm a very good thespian when I wish to be, Angeal!" I replied reproachfully. "I managed to convince him I was alive, and with this amount of spiritual energy I could stay visible for longer periods than you..."

"Hey, enough showing off." Angeal smiled slightly and snatched the apple from my fingers. He took a bite and chewed thoughtfully while his eyes followed what was happening below us. "I kind of feel bad..."

"Why?" I asked and took my apple back.

"Because...everything that has happened to him, everything he has been through and his only reward will be..."

"The gift of the Goddess." I said slowly and smiled. "Something that is not to be scoffed at!"

"I'm not "Scoffing" I'm simply stating a fact..."

"Angeal, it is better this way. Better for everyone, you know she would never have allowed things to continue as they have been...this needs to happen. For the good of the planet, for the good of everything living upon it...everything must be restarted...it needs to all be erased, so that everything can start again."

"Like an artist using fresh canvas..." Angeal muttered, he kicked his legs which hung over the pipe for a minute before sighing. "Doesn't mean I have to enjoy all these lies...I despise it. Especially...because I feel as if..."

I leaned back on my hands and looked up at the sky. "You feel as if you are betraying him...because we have done nothing but lie since we first appeared. I know. I know exactly how you feel...but what other choice is there?"

"None." Angeal replied seriously.

"My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a sombre morrow, No matter where the winds may blow

My friend, your desire, Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess

Even if the morrow is barren of promises, Nothing shall forestall my return..." I sighed heavily and closed my eyes.

""_Do you really have to leave?" _

"_I promised. The people I love are waiting."_

_"...I don't understand. Not at all. But...please take care of yourself."_

_"Of course...I'll come back to you. Even if you don't promise to wait. I'll return knowing you'll be here_.""

I opened my eyes and blinked at Angeal who was smiling at me. "How did you know those lines?"

"You took us to see the play often enough, I'm pretty sure even Sephiroth can quote it at you if you asked."

I returned his smile and chuckled, I let the Banora apple fall from my fingers and watched it drop onto the floor...

XXX

It was time. Everything the planet had planned for was going to happen in the sleepy little village in which Cloud and Tifa had been born, I knew it, I could feel it. I stood in the doorway to the hotel, my hands clasped at my breast and my eyes upon the stars, I could feel the heavy weight of guilt and loss but also...relief. This would be my last task. The last thing I would do before I could finally sink back into the lifestream for good. The joy was bittersweet however when I considered the losses, the pain the planets actions would cause. I closed my eyes and began preying fiercely.

"He'll come back." I opened my eyes and found Tifa standing beside me, her eyes were on the water tower. "H-he...always comes back...he...promised."

I was unable to meet her gaze as she moved it to mine. "I-I'm sure he will..." I muttered. I hated lying, I was never any good at it, luckily though Tifa seemed to accept that.

"Yes, you're right...he'll come back to me, to us...because he promised he would..."

The night was cold and I shivered slightly. The stars were bright, almost too vivid in the black sky, they twinkled like millions of tiny jewels. I could see the signs in them, each constellation was moving into new positions...change. A massive change...a turning of worlds was coming and I was supposed to help it along, however, it would need one more person. I shuddered even more violently at the thought as I turned to find a shadowy figure stood behind me, I hadn't even heard him approach. His crimson eyes glowed fiercely behind his fringe of jet hair. And suddenly I knew, I knew he had known all along what was really happening. I could suddenly see the strain in his body, something that he had hidden so well before. He knew the time was near and he would be needed.

He stepped close and we both stood in the doorway looking up. "Is it...soon?" He asked, his voice a tiny whisper.

I nodded once, my hands clasped before me while I prayed. I prayed everything would go smoothly, I prayed I would have the strength and courage to do what was needed, but...most of all I prayed I would be forgiven. I prayed for forgiveness, not from the Goddess or from any other spiritual entity, but from Tifa, Vincent, Cid, Barrett, Nanaki, Yuffie and most of all...Cloud and Zack. I felt a tear fall from my eye and trickle down my cheek. Slowly I allowed my eyes to close and I lowered my head. "I'm sorry..." I whispered.


	28. The price of Freedom

**A/N: Oooooh! Long chapter this time, folks! Don't worry, there will be an Epilogue, I won't leave you hanging! XD So, enjoy, and as always, ...review! Thanks and much love to you all!**

Chapter 28: The price of Freedom

"_**I'm so sorry. Soul wrought of terra corrupt, quelling impurity, purging the stream to beckon forth an ultimate fate. Behold mighty Chaos, Omega's squire to the lofty heavens. I came across this passage while studying the scriptures of the Ancients. The Chronicles of Yore. Omega: The end. Just as all other sentient beings, he too, is born of the Lifestream. However, his only purpose is to cleanse the planet of all things living and lead their immortal souls through the abyssal ether to a new beginning far, far beyond the never ending sea of stars. Just as life circulates through our planet, so too, does our planet through the universe. Or at least in theory. However, what I can be certain of is, if Omega awakens, then all life as we know it will end. And when Omega has embarked on his journey to the cosmos, our planet will wither and die."**_

These words, spoken to me from out of a long dead past...spoken to me by the women I loved. As I stare up into the sky I can feel it, like a sleepy animal stirring from its winter slumber. It would not be long before I would lose all control of the beast, and then it would be the end. I had felt it from the moment Cloud returned, Chaos had begun to waken in response to some kind of call, one that I couldn't hear. It was painful, trying to control the immense power of the monster.

Once Aeris and Tifa had returned to their rooms I stepped out under the blanket of stars and watched the full moon rise above the water tower, I barely slept nowadays, I was plagued with nightmares, filled with the inexpressible yearnings of Chaos. The time had come and nothing could prevent it, soon I would be unable to control the horrible urges running rampant within me and I would be destroyed as the monster overtook me again, but in the end, I suppose that would not matter. Because when he gained absolute control, it would mean the end of every living thing on this planet. Everything would restart, from scratch. It would mean the end of my long life, the end of my struggles, and everyone else's for that matter.

XXX

I opened my eyes slowly and found myself staring up at a metal ceiling full of twisted pipes like weird snakes. It took my brain a second or two to restart and I suddenly sat bolt upright and looked around, I was lying on a mangled pod by the metal stairs that led up toward Jenova's room. Slowly I climbed to my feet and stumbled up toward the doors, I could see flashes of light, the clang of metal against metal and the rapid beating of wings. Suddenly my legs gave out beneath me and I collapsed onto all fours, I stayed still while my head stopped spinning before continuing to crawl toward those doors. When I reached them I found my way blocked by a pair of dark blue clad legs, I blinked once and let my gaze travel up until they settled upon a piece of leather strapped around a stomach the symbol on the front made my heart jump into my throat. I wanted to look up, but I didn't. I wanted to see that face again, but I didn't. My mind was buzzing with mixed feelings and I was struggling to really believe what was right before my eyes. I felt my fingers curl into fists as I fought with myself over what I was seeing when a leather hand descended and I automatically reached out and grabbed it. My eyes met Angeal's as we grasped hands and I felt a smile on my lips. "Thanks." I said softly and let him pull me to my feet.

"Long time no see, Zack." Angeal said with a smile.

I stared at him, hardly daring to believe that this wasn't my imagination. "I..." There was a sudden crash and a cry and I was snapped back into reality, I looked over my mentor's shoulder and saw clouds of dust and smoke rising and obscuring my view of what was happening. "Angeal...who's fighting?"

Angeal looked back over his shoulder, his arms folded in front of him. "Sephiroth and the young infantryman."

I frowned. "Cloud...and Sephiroth? Angeal...we gotta get in there and stop them!" I stepped forward but found my way barred by my mentor. I raised my eyes to his again and saw him shake his head. I felt a nervous smile on my face. "Heh, come on Angeal...you know this is wrong..." Again that small shake of his head. I swallowed. "Seriously, man...let me through...i have to help! Cloud's my friend..."

"I can't let you past. Your part has ended, Zack."

I stepped back suddenly, my eyes wide. "What?" I said blankly. "You're kidding...right?"

"No, not this time."

"Angeal! What happened to you? Cloud needs my help!"

"You will be surprised...I'm sorry, Zack, I have my orders."

"O-orders? Wait...from who?" My face fell into a frown of confusion. "What the hell is happening? You know don't you? You know more than anyone else! Tell me!"

"You'll know soon enough." Angeal replied making my anger rise.

"What happened to honour?" I snapped furiously.

"We are monsters, monsters have no dreams...or honour." I looked over Angeal's shoulder and saw Genesis standing there, his black wing casting its dark shadow across my face. I could still see flashing lights from the battle going on in the room behind my mentor and wanted nothing more than to rush to Cloud's aid.

"SOLDIER does not mean monster!" I shouted. "Let me through!"

"No." Angeal said, his voice calm but filled with bitterness and regret. "This must happen, Sephiroth and Cloud have their own destiny that no one can interfere with. You will understand, eventually."

XXX

I smiled as Cloud made to dive at me. My sword rose almost automatically and I parried without so much as a thought, my weapon swept through the air and cut a diagonal slash across Cloud's chest he fell slightly but caught himself. His breathing was heavy but his eyes gleamed. Smoke obscured him temporarily, but I felt him there and managed to dodge his next attack by dropping my altitude. With a few beats of my wing I rose up above the clouds and looked down upon my opponent who looked up at me, sword clutched in a pair of gloved hands. I could hear soft laughter coming from somewhere else, but I paid no attention to Abaddon, he could wait, I was having far too much fun.

Movement caught my eye and I turned in time to stop a blow to my neck, I held Cloud off with one hand and smiled. "This is pathetic." I hissed and pushed him away where he tumbled backward before regaining his balance. "You can do better than this, Cloud..." I took my ready position; sword above my shoulder, blade pointed directly at Cloud's chest. "Come."

He did. He flew straight at me with an ear splitting cry, the massive bulk of the buster sword crashed down onto my own, sparks of bright energy flew from us and I threw him off again before lunging forward and catching him off guard. Metal pierced flesh and I watched in satisfaction as his eyes widened. I sent energy down my blade so it lit up like a neon light and illuminated the boys face. I smiled. "Hmf, still a child." I muttered and drove my blade through his chest. He gasped and grabbed the weapon in one hand, and he wouldn't let go. With his other hand he lifted the buster sword. I watched as he swung it in a glittering arc and brought it down across my own chest. I fell back, dragging my weapon with me. I could feel hot blood pouring down my chest but ignored it, the wound was of little consequence. "Better, but still not enough." I saw his eyebrows draw down into a frown, was that anger I saw in his eyes? Good. He was waking. Slowly but surely...

"CLOUD!"

That voice...

I looked down and saw, to my surprise, Zack standing beneath us and looking up at his friend. Cloud's eyes flicked from me to Zack and I took my chance, I went in for the final blow.

XXX

I Stood at the window and looked up at the sky, the planet was calling me and I knew I had to go. I didn't want to, but what choice was there?

So, I turned and walked out of the room and left the Inn. I saw Vincent stood waiting for me and nodded, he followed and we made our way toward the reactor.

Once there I paused outside the entrance, my eyes on the door. I could feel the pull I had felt all my life but it was stronger, stronger than I had ever felt it.

"Ugh..." I turned to see Vincent on all fours. His head was bowed and I shivered. I could see red energy running down his form like lightening. "I...I can't..." He gasped desperately, his head was bowed so I was unable to see his face, but I didn't need to. I knew.

"Just hold on...just for a little longer." I said softly and bent, placing my hand on his head. He raised it slowly and looked at me, his eyes glowing fiercely beneath his curtain of jet black hair. I could clearly see the pain in his face and I smiled. "You can do it, be strong...Vincent."

He panted then struggled to his feet. "A...little...longer." he gasped. "_Lucretia..._"

I closed my eyes before turning my head to face the entrance to the reactor. My hands went slowly to my hair and I removed the tiny ball of glowing material from my ribbon. "I can do this." I whispered to myself and began slowly walking up the rickety old stairs.

XXX

I watched helplessly as Sephiroth dived toward Cloud, his wing creating a gust of wind that made me step backwards. I could feel Angeal stood behind me. "You see, there is nothing we can do. There are powers at work here that are beyond us." I ignored him. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the battle.

Sephiroth dropped like a bullet and hit Cloud out of the air, he fell and crashed straight into the walkway leaving a massive crater. I watched, my mouth hanging open, as Sephiroth dived and landed with a crash, splinters of metal flew into the air along with a great surge of energy that blew my hair back from my eyes. I stared as the dust cleared slowly. Sephiroth stood above Cloud, his sword standing upright and pinning the younger boy to the floor through his chest. "C-Cloud..." I muttered as Sephiroth released his weapon and slowly straightened. I couldn't see Cloud, he was lying in the crater, the lip of which hid him from view. Suddenly soft clapping filled the silence and all eyes turned to the silvery alien leaning against the tube that had held Jenova.

"_Brilliant! Just amazing! You truly are Jenova's son, I congratulate you on murdering one of your comrades. Such cold heartedness is a rarity nowadays."_

I glared at the creature and opened my mouth to speak only to be cut off by a choking noise coming from the crater. Sephiroth smiled and I saw him bend down over Cloud.

XXX

I looked down into Cloud's confused face. His eyes were unfocussed and he had a line of crimson blood running from the corner of his mouth, his hands gripped the blade of my sword which stood upright from his chest. The blade was red, matching the spreading stain on Cloud's uniform. I leaned down and whispered softly into his ear. "Wake up."

His eyes flickered and he closed them. When they reopened I could see that they had cleared, he had come back to himself. He looked down at Masamune which impaled him and I saw his fingers tighten on the blade, red trickled down it as it sliced right through his gloves and into his skin. His face scrunched in his effort as he began pulling the blade from his chest, I saw sweat spring out on his forehead and backed away.

XXX

The clouds had cleared from my vision. I could think straight, and the voices that had been plaguing me for so long had faded. I was myself again and Sephiroth's voice had brought me back from the brink. I gripped the blade and began pulling, pain ripped through my body but I held on. I coughed sharply and ignored the pain this caused, I had to stand. I had to fight. Because I was needed.

Finally I gave the weapon a great big tug and stifled my cry of pain. The sword fell to the floor with a clatter and I dragged myself into an upright position. I climbed onto all fours ignoring the pain and the heat from my own blood, I also ignored the muttering.

"Cloud! Thank Gaia!" Zack said, relief evident in his voice.

I looked at my friend and gave him a weak smile. It was the best I could do as the rest of my energy was going into not fainting. I turned to see a leather clad hand reaching for me, I reached out and grabbed it and was hauled to my feet. Sephiroth looked down at me, his eyes as impassive as ever as he scanned me closely. Then he nodded.

XXX

"Wow...so that kid was only ever an infantry man?" Angeal muttered and I nodded. "I can see what attracted Hojo and Sephiroth to him...he's got some stamina!"

I smiled, feeling proud of my friend. "Yeah, he's also made of something else, even before the experiments! He told me once that he fell from these mountains and only came away with skinned knees."

"Impressive. He would've been perfect for SOLDIER."

"I know...but he was just so shy! I haven't met anyone who lacks so much confidence! He also hardly ever smiles." I watched as Cloud turned to face Abaddon. The alien had turned sour when he had seen him climb out of the hole.

"_How did you survive that?"_ The thing hissed.

"I dunno, same way I survived falling from a cliff I 'spose...I've always been hardy." A small smile graced his face and I couldn't help but smile too, when he smiled like that I knew he'd be alright. I knew he would be able to face down anything.

Suddenly the alien let out a roar of frustration and rushed Cloud, who could hardly stand upright. None of us could reach him in time...I stood on and watched in horror as Cloud was smashed straight through a wall, dust obscured everything and I could only hear a pained splutter then silence...

XXX

My head spun. I couldn't stand as the world did a stomach churning somersault. I felt myself fall. There was a horrible crash as I was smashed through something solid then a ringing silence. I could feel a weight on me and tried to move but found myself incapable. Suddenly hands grabbed me and dragged me to my feet where I swayed violently, I blinked and looked up into the eyes of Sephiroth. He held me steady and nodded once before releasing me. "Ugh..." I said and put a hand to my head. It was throbbing and I could feel blood running down my face. In fact, I was covered in crimson. My wounds were taking their toll but...I couldn't give up yet. I just couldn't. My eyes alighted upon the Buster sword, impaled in the ground nearby, I grabbed it and yanked it from the ground before shaking out my crumpled wing and taking into the air again. I realised I could sense Abaddon. He was hovering above me and I looked up, he crashed into me and I parried. My weakened limbs shook as I gritted my teeth with effort. I grunted and managed to use a surge of energy to throw him up into the air and right through the roof of the building. Metal crashed to the platform below me and I looked down. My heart stopped at what I saw.

She was kneeling in the centre of the platform. Her hands clasped to her chest and her eyes closed in a pose I knew so well, a pose that had been burned into my memories forever. I could see it glowing, a tiny patch of white light in her palms. Holy. My eyes widened and I watched a drop of my blood fall and land upon her fingers, it trickled between them and touched the materia. It flashed. Blindingly white, I covered my eyes with one arm and felt a rush of air...

Quickly I lowered my arm and saw Abaddon rushing down toward her. A long silver sword aimed directly at her heart. I dived. I wasn't going to make it in time. I was going to be too slow. The hilt of the sword was slippery with blood but I didn't let go. I speeded up. Faster and faster. Until...I realised I had over taken him. I spun in mid air...my sword suddenly colliding with his...energy whipped around me as I let out a yell. The energy I exuded was immense, even I wasn't aware I had that kind of power within me. It exploded outward in a bright flash of blue, staining the retinas and filling the whole place with an intense after storm feeling. I threw him away so he spun in the air for a few moments, leaving me panting and feeling weaker than ever. My body trembled and I was breathing heavily, my arms shook as the buster sword seemed to grow heavier. My wing drooped and I dropped altitude, my head hanging low.

"Cloud!" Zack's voice drew my eyes downward and I saw him looking concerned. "Come down! Quickly!"

I dropped a few more feet and slowly touched down. Once there I stumbled and fell to my knees, the sword falling from my fingers. I groaned and fell forward onto all fours. "I...I don't...feel so...good..." I gasped. I felt a hand on my back and looked at Zack. His eyes were filled with fear. "Z-Zack?" I muttered.

"Cloud..." He replied and looked as if he wanted to say more.

I shook my head quickly and looked at Aeris who was still on her knees praying as if her life depended on it. "What...is she doing here?" I panted.

"No idea...She just appeared, I..."

"She's summoning Holy."

I turned and found myself confronted by Vincent. He looked ill. His face pale and there was a tenseness about him that made me shudder, he was surrounded by an aura of pulsating red light. "Vincent!" I gasped, my eyes wide. "You..."

"Chaos...will not be caged for much longer...I...cannot hold it..." His voice was full of strain and despair. "He...will escape..."

"Wha...What's happening?" Zack shouted. "I don't understand any of this!"

"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, The goddess descends from the sky, Wings of light and dark spread afar, She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting." Genesis's voice cut through me like a knife. I looked up at Vincent who was leaning heavily against a jagged piece of metal with his eyes shut.

"An...apt explanation...for what is...happening..." He gasped softly. "I...remember...Lucretia mentioning something... _Soul wrought of terra corrupt, quelling impurity, purging the stream to beckon forth an ultimate fate. Behold mighty Chaos, Omega's squire to the lofty heavens. I came across this passage while studying the scriptures of the Ancients. The Chronicles of Yore. Omega: The end._ She told me that Chaos was created...by the planet...for the purpose of helping...it...to restart. It...will be the end. Soon...when Omega...comes...so too...will the end."

I gaped. I couldn't help it. "S-So...the planet...is deliberately going to wipe out everything? It's going to...destroy all life?"

"So it can re-build. That's what Aeris is doing! She's going to activate Holy to destroy..." Zack's eyes widened as he reached some kind of conclusion. "Holy's going to destroy us all." He whispered softly.

"It was the only thing that could stop meteor...so, it makes sense that it will be the only thing able to stop me and _him_." Sephiroth said with a nod in the direction of Abaddon, who was watching us with narrowed eyes, yet I knew he couldn't hear us.

I swallowed as I watched white light surround Aeris's still form. I had to squint to see her properly. Suddenly I dropped the buster sword, I slammed it into the ground and used it to stand, my head bowed. "I-if that's true...then...fighting is useless." I muttered and wobbled slightly. "But I..."

"It's sad." Zack said, he too had his head lowered. "I don't think this is the right way to go about it! We were brought back for no good reason! How could the planet..."

"No." Sephiroth was watching Aeris with narrowed eyes. "I do not believe we were brought back for no reason. Did you see what happened when Cloud's blood touched Holy?"

"Yeah...It...went white and glowed more brightly." I muttered.

"Indeed. We are needed...our blood, is needed."

"But...why?" Zack said desperately.

"Jenova's cells." I replied.

"The corruption of Jenova." Vincent continued. "_Terra corrupt_, meaning that Omega will be brought to life using corrupt Mako energy. Holy is the perfect object to act as a conductor. It will fuse with Jenova's cells and...once it has been returned to the lifestream it will corrupt everything. This...will bring forth Omega..."

"No! No...the planet can't...It..." Zack's protests died on his tongue and I lowered my head.

"I...guess I'll be facing Crisis's all my life." I muttered and let slip a humourless laugh. "All this fighting...all this pain...what was the point? Why did I...go through it all? W-why? I...don't understand...what was the point in my existence? Was it...just for this moment? Was my whole life leading up to...this?" I took a shuddery breath feeling everyone's gaze on me. I put my hands up to my face and looked at the lacerated gloves without really seeing them. "Why?" I whispered. "Why am I...always...thrown away? Like...a..."

"...Monster?"

I didn't look at Genesis. I didn't need to. I nodded. "Look...this can't be it!" Zack said suddenly. "No. I won't believe it! I refuse to let it go down like this! I'll kill that thing on my own if I have to!" I felt him move from my side and only looked up when I heard the screech of metal against metal as he yanked the buster sword from the ground. He swung it around his head before dropping it onto his back. "I'll make sure the planet doesn't have to do this!" He said with determination. He stepped away from me.

"N...no...Zack...wait!" I said, my voice low and quiet.

"Hey, it's alright. Everything'll work out fine, Cloud...you'll see." He turned slightly so I saw the profile of his face, he was smiling. "Do you trust me?" He asked softly.

"Y-yes...of course, but..."

"Good. Then, I'll be right back...hold on for a minute or two." He walked away, back straight with the sword glinting in the greenish light. My eye sight blurred and I swallowed the fear that welled up inside. "Remember what I said to you?" He said softly as he looked up at Abaddon who watched him with glowing eyes.

"Yes." I replied. "I'm your...living legacy." I whispered and closed my eyes.

"Exactly!"

I heard him running across the metal pathway and when I next opened my eyes he was engaged in furious battle with Abaddon. I wanted him to return to my side, more than anything, I wanted to be near him. I began shaking like a leaf, I couldn't control it. My head felt woozy from the amount of blood I had lost and I was in a great deal of pain. Zack was being beaten back by Abaddon, who was laughing as if he was privy to the greatest joke in the world. I watched as the alien's sword ripped through Zack's chest and he fell to the floor, he rolled over and regained his grip on the hilt of the buster sword. Blood spattered the metal, and some had splashed the tiny ball of white light in Aeris's hands. I watched it flash brightly again. Sephiroth made a strange, jerky movement and pain lanced through my head. I cried out and covered it with both hands. The light engulfed us. Sephiroth fell beside me, I heard his knees hit the floor and his grunt of pain. I felt, suddenly, like a great weight had descended on me and I was slowly being crushed. There was an awful, soul wrenching scream of agony coming from within my head. It screeched and reached an unbearable pitch. I was suddenly convinced I was going to die, just from that awful noise. "Nnnn..." I groaned as my head began to feel like it would explode.

Suddenly, it stopped. I gasped and dropped onto all fours. I was panting desperately for breath and my vision wavered drastically, I shuddered. I stayed still, panting and trying not to pass out when I heard a deafening roar. The ground beneath me shivered and the noise of rending metal ripped through the air. I sat upright and looked around only to see a sight I hadn't seen in a very long time. A creature, with massive wings of blood red hovered above us. It's crimson mask covered most of its face and its eyes glowed brightly. It let out an earth shattering roar before flying upward, toward the gap in the ceiling.

XXX

I watched Chaos reach the gap and fly through it. I had no idea where it had gone, but that didn't matter. What did was working out what we had to do, obviously the planet intended us to corrupt the materia, Holy, so it could be sent into the lifestream and call out Omega. Suddenly an idea came to me and I looked to my left, my eyes met Genesis's and he smiled softly. His sword was already in his hands and he nodded. I returned the gesture and both our wings erupted from our backs sending black feathers floating to the ground. We flew into the air and made straight for Abaddon.

My sword flashed green in the eerie light exuded by the reactor, Genesis and I circled our opponent who was too busy with Zack to notice. I watched Genesis raise his arm slowly and his hand glowed. Moved into position just as Genesis released the energy, it went flying toward the alien and hit him while I rushed after it, my sword smashed into his side, tearing into his unnatural flesh and leaving a gaping wound. I moved back and slashed him again, this time he was ready and he caught my attack easily on his own weapon. Genesis attacked, his crimson sword slashing through the air and into Abaddon's arm. The monster screamed as his limb fell to the floor with a sickening sound. I backed off, dodging a furious swipe of the creatures claws. My arm was engulfed in energy and I shot it toward him, flames surrounded him in heat and he screamed. My wing beat a few times and I flew higher, above my enemy, I readied my sword at the same time as Genesis and together we dived...

XXX

I was blinded by a flash and deafened by a horrible scream. When the light had faded, I watched Abaddon fall. He crashed into the ground spraying debris everywhere. Sephiroth and Genesis hovered above the devestation watching carefully as the creature dragged itself onto all fours, its own wings were limp and broken. It could no longer fly. I glanced quickly back over my shoulder at Cloud, suddenly, as if from nowhere a silver piece of metal fell from the sky and landed in the walkway by Cloud's feet. His blue eyes widened slightly and he gazed at his own sword. Slowly, his eyes travelled up and he stared at the gap in the ceiling, I only just caught the flash of red as Chaos hovered above us. Then, Cloud grabbed the blade and moved to my side, I grinned. "Let's do this!" I said and turned my eyes to the creature. He stood and wobbled on his legs, his hair was messy and his clothes in tatters, he looked almost finished. I nodded once to Cloud who tightened his grip on his weapon and we ran together. I leapt into the air, just as Cloud did and we held our swords above our heads. Our voices mingled, becoming one. We fell onto Jenova's brother with an explosion of energy. Abaddon screamed. I felt the all too familiar feeling of blade parting soft flesh. Light surrounded us, blinding me. I felt blood splatter my face and arms. Then, I was blown backwards as a wave of energy exploded outward. I rolled head over heels, the world spun until I was dizzy and disorientated. Finally I came to halt. I had one hand clasping the hilt of the buster sword, the other I lifted to my head and groaned. Carefully I rolled onto my side and looked around, there was a huge hole where Abaddon had been, blood splattered the area as well as staining my clothes and skin. I saw, as the dust settled, Cloud lying a few feet in the opposite direction. Aeris had her eyes open and she was staring at the hole. "Ugh..." I said and sat upright with a hand to my head. I felt...strange. As if something had drained all my strength. My body shook as I scrambled inelegantly to my feet. I stumbled but managed to regain my balance. I watched Sephiroth land beside Cloud and help the boy to his feet, he was just as woozy as I was. Suddenly, the whole place began to glow green. I gasped and stepped back from the hole. Aeris stood and moved to my side, her eyes reflected the glow and it lit her face, making her look strange. With a violent shudder the whole reactor shook, I fell sideways and to my knees on the very edge of the hole. I found myself staring down into a green abyss, light erupted silently from the hole and I saw Cloud and Sephiroth standing on the lip. The light drifted into the air and fell before seeping outward until it engulfed us all. For a few moments I couldn't see anything but darkness. Then, in the far distance I saw a glimmer of white light. It grew until it encased me. I found myself standing infront of the little glowing ball of materia. Holy. A bright burning light in a world of greenish ribbons that wrapped around my feet, anchoring me. Suddenly, Cloud appeared, he looked around, looking confused. He was followed by Sephiroth who took a step away from the glowing Materia.

Then, I had an uncontrollable urge to reach out and touch the ball. My hand rose and my bloody fingers brushed its smooth surface. Pain shot through my whole body. I fell to my knees and darkness consumed me.

XXX

My fingers, seemingly of their own accord brushed the surface of the meteria and Sephiroth, who stood at my side, did the same. We were surrounded by the lifestream, everything was black and green except the little glowing ball. When Sephiroth's fingers touched it, it flashed and went black. It was like a little piece of night, encased in a ball as it hovered before us. Zack had fallen and had been surrounded by the lifestream. I couldn't think. I couldn't feel. My mind was blank as I reached and grasped the Materia. Suddenly there was an explosion of light in my head and I gasped softly. I heard that horrible screaming again and then...nothing.


	29. EPILOGUE: The Promised Land

**A/N: HelllOoooo! How are you? Good? I'm glad. Right, this is the last instalment of the Eien trilogy! I hope this is ended to your satisfaction, I have tried to tie up all lose ends...but...if I've missed summit please forgive me! This is a sad one, so, tissues will be needed! Lol, well, its sad for me...feels like the end of an era! UWAHHHHH! *Sobs into hanky* *Sniff* Ah, sorry...Love to you guys and I hope to be back with another wonderful FF7 based fic at a later date, however, for now, SAYONARA!**

**EPILOGUE: THE PROMISED LAND**

"_**Hellloooo? Helllloooo?"**_

"_**M-mother?" **_

There was a soft girlish giggle. "No, silly! Come on, it's time to wake up."

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself staring up at a bright blue sky through a hole in a roof. I groaned and rolled over onto my side before pushing myself into a sitting position. My head felt light, my body too weak. I looked around myself and suddenly knew where I was, I felt a sick swooping sensation when I realised that I was, in fact, lying on a bed of white flowers in an old church. "Sector six slums!" I gasped quietly to myself.

"Well, no and yes."

The voice startled me and I turned to see a figure standing in the centre of the flowers. I blinked to try and clear my vision, I couldn't see the figure very well, it was as if I was seeing it through a hazy mist. I squinted and could just make out colours. Pink, mostly...pink and brown. "W...Who?"

The figure giggled. "I think you already know, Cloud."

I closed my eyes and looked again, this time, the haze had disappeared and I could see her clearly. "A-Aeris...? Wh...Where am I? What happened?" She giggled and I saw her smile.

"Just wait, the others need to wake up first." She turned and began tending to her flowers, crouching on the floor. I licked my lips slowly and heaved myself to my feet. I felt strange, almost...empty.

I began walking around, to try and get the feeling back into my legs when I heard another groan. My eyes snapped to the far corner where I saw Zack lying in a heap. Aeris went over to him and bent down. "Helllooooo?"

I watched Zack stir. "Ugh..." His eyes flickered open and he blinked a few times. "Is...this heaven? An...angel?" He whispered.

Aeris giggled again and shook her head. "No."

"A-Aeris?" He said as his mind caught up to the present. He sat up and his eyes met mine. "Cloud?"

I nodded and sat down in a pew, my eyes drifted lazily over the familiar scenery. "Where are we? This...can't be the slums...not really."

"You'll see." Aeris replied and she walked over to another figure, lying as if sleeping in the flowers, his long silver hair spread about him like a shroud. My eyes widened suddenly and I walked over to Aeris's side.

"S-Sephiroth?" I muttered. His face was utterly peaceful, the sunlight from the gap in the roof spread across him making him seem to glow. His eyes were shut and he showed no sign of movement. "Is he...?"

"I...don't know." Aeris replied. "After what happened...I suppose it's not impossible that it could have destroyed him...after all, he's different from you two."

I looked at Zack with a frown, he had come to inspect the ex-hero as well. He looked into my eyes and I saw them widen. "Cloud! Your eyes they're..."

"Normal?" Aeris said with her soft smile. "Yup, Jenova's gone."

"Then...we're..."

She looked at me sadly, her green eyes filled with grief. "I'm sorry. This time, there is no going back."

I let my breath out shakily and closed my eyes. "I feel so..."

"Free." Zack whispered.

I nodded. "Mm. Yes, free. I...had forgotten what it was to be normal." My eyes were glued to Sephiroth, who still lay motionless in the flowers, a single white petal was stirred up by a slight breeze and it settled on his cheek, just like a white feather. I stared at it for a long time. "I...wanted to be a hero, just like Sephiroth..." I whispered. "But...when he destroyed Nebeilheim I began to hate him."

"So did I." Zack agreed.

"Yes, and after everything he did...I...don't hate him anymore." I felt the sting of tears. "I...stopped hating him a long time ago."

Aeris stood at my side, her eyes drifted to mine and she covered my hand in hers. "I'm sorry...forgive me."

I looked down at her hand and took a breath. I closed my eyes. "There's nothing to forgive." I whispered as a soft breeze ruffled my hair. "Aeris?"

"Mmmhm?"

"What...what happened?"

"When you and Zack made the killing blow on Abaddon he fell into the lifestream. The resulting explosion was too much for the old reactor and it exploded, it killed everyone in the vicinity. Nebeilheim is no more...however, Holy followed you, Zack and Sephiroth into the lifestream...it drew you to it and drained you all of Jenova's cells...it became corrupted and then called Omega..." Her eyes were filled with sadness. "Omega is the end. The planet will eradicate every living thing and then, use that energy to create..."

"...A shining future." I whispered, almost too softly to hear. My eyes were glued to Sephiroth. "Hear that? The planet's doing what you intended to do...all along. Sephiroth..." I closed my eyes and took a shaky breath. "So...what happens now?"

"Well, we will have to wait and see." Aeris muttered.

"What for?" Zack asked.

Aeris smiled mysteriously and walked away, she crouched and began looking at her flowers. Zack and I shared a confused sidelong glance.

"Well, I guess there's nothin' for it..." Zack said as he slumped into a nearby seat. "We wait."

"I guess so." I sat at his side and watched Sephiroth's body, my mind was filled with peaceful calm, but it had a slightly bitter edge to it that made me feel ill. I wanted him to wake up. I wanted to see his eyes, hear his voice and feel him wrap me in his arms. I sighed heavily and lifted my legs so the heels of my boots rested on the edge of the bench before wrapping my arms around my knees. I narrowed my eyes at Sephiroth's limp form and tried to will him awake. It was useless. He lay still, covered in petals with his eyes closed and his hair splayed around his face. Suddenly a hand in my hair made me look up, Zack was smiling at me.

"Hey, you alright?"

I nodded. "Mm. I...guess...I just..."

"Feel like something's missing?" Zack said, with an unusually sober expression on his face.

"Exactly." I replied and buried my face in my knees. "Maybe...It's him." I whispered, mainly to myself.

"I dunno...I got the same feeling. I don't...feel right. Like someone's taken something from me and...my body wants it back. Ya'know?"

I nodded again, blond hair falling in front of my eyes. I looked toward Sephiroth's body for a moment longer. "I think...I understand." I said suddenly. Realisation began to dawn on me and I stood, I walked across the wooden floor and reached Sephiroth's side. "I know what's missing."

"Well, I aint got a clue."

"It's Jenova." I whispered. "She's been with us for so long, it's strange...I...don't feel whole anymore. I...know how Kadaj and his gang felt now." I put my hands up and looked at them. "It's horrible."

"Well, we'll get used to it." Zack replied.

I shook my head slowly, I wasn't sure. Even if this was the end of everything, it didn't...feel right. I shook my head quickly, hair flying around my face and my hands clenched into fists. "No. I refuse to accept it." I said suddenly. After all those years being tortured by own imagination, I was at a complete loss. My life's purpose had been stolen from me and now there was nothing left but to wait for something to happen. I was tired. Tired of all the pain and unending grief. I was tired of waiting. Suddenly I looked up at the false sky and frowned. "GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!" I shouted furiously at the sky. "I'M SICK AND TIRED OF BEING USED! Just get on with it!" I fell to my knees at Sephiroth's side and looked down into his face, my fingers plucked the petal from his cheek and let it drift into the rest of the flowers. Then, I rested my hand on his cheek and leaned close, my lips met his and suddenly the whole room began shaking.

It happened with terrible slowness. The walls began breaking apart. The whole floor shuddered and shook so Zack and Aeris fell to the floor, Aeris's eyes were darting around and she looked terrified. "C-Cloud...stop! Please...My power isn't enough to protect you if you fight it!"

"I don't care." I whispered. The world was disintegrating, the flowers turned slowly into green tendrils of light. The sky above darkened into the deepest black and I leaned into Sephiroth's face and kissed him again, my fingers buried themselves in his luxurious hair and I whispered softly. "Don't leave me...I love you."

There was a massive explosion. Everything was torn asunder. I heard Aeris's desperate cry and it faded into oblivion...

"_Cloud! No!"_

I opened my eyes half way and saw something that made my stomach jolt with joy and terror. A brightly glowing pair of green eyes with those demonic pupils looked into mine and suddenly everything was ripped away...

My body was torn to shreds. My mind only barely held on. I drifted through green pulsing light, surrounded by nothing and everything. Horrible earth shattering screams filled me with fear, and dead silence made me wish for the return of the screams...

My eyes opened slowly. I was lying on a dusty floor, I knew the place. Slowly I climbed onto all fours and looked around. I was surrounded by quaint little village houses. I was lying in Nebeilheim's village centre. I saw the water tower and stood shakily, looking down at my hands I saw that they were gloved and I noticed I was wearing my old ShinRa trooper uniform. I looked up at the well and saw a statue...a statue of a woman. Frowning I watched as it was encased in bright light and I was forced to cover my eyes against it, when I next looked I saw it had transformed into a woman.

She had pale blond hair and wore a crown on her head. Her dress was white but she had two wing like structures that stretched out from her shoulders. Her face was peaceful looking but I found myself falling at her feet. Her eyes bored into me, as if she could see into my very soul. I shuddered and felt weak under her indomitable stare. In her hands she held a silver shield and in the other a spear. I watched, horrified as she levelled the spear at me. Everything was silent. My wide eyes begged her not to, but she showed no compassion. Her face remained as impassive as ever as she brought the spear down...

I shut my eyes tightly, feeling my inevitable destruction mere seconds away. Then, I heard a crash and white light flashed behind my eyelids. I opened them and found myself staring, hardly able to believe what I was seeing.

He stood, his sword held above him in both hands. His silver hair swaying in the unseen breeze. My mouth fell open. Slowly he turned his head and looked down at me, I could see the strain in his face as he held off the Goddesses attack. His wing burst forth from his back and a smile graced his face. The woman made no movement, she just kept exerting pressure upon Sephiroth's blade. I choked on his name, it left my lips in a tiny gasp. "Sephiroth!" His smile widened slightly and for the briefest second I saw his true mother in that smile. My hand rose and I lifted it to him, he nodded his head.

"I know." He said, his voice faint and ethereal. Then, with a deafening crack Masamune shattered. A scream tore my throat and I tried to stand to help him as the woman's spear passed through his body. He fell backwards...

Darkness.

Infinite darkness.

Time, space, reality...

All little more than words.

Pain, grief, sadness, anger...

Nothing more than vaguely remembered feelings.

Only darkness, nothing more.

Until...

I see him.

Standing ahead of me, his eyes bright in the darkness. Behind him stand two more figures, all three have a single wing upon their backs. Angeal places his hand on Sephiroth's shoulder as does Genesis. All three of them nod to me before turning away into bright green light...

More darkness.

Voices.

Remembered comrades.

**Cloud, it's time to go home now.**

_But I...I don't know where that is._

Slowly, a tiny glimmer of the brightest white light. I move toward it. My hand reaches...

**Come, you know where you belong now...**

The light consumes me. I blink away the tears. I open my eyes to find myself stood in a never ending field of flowers. The scent of grasses, the sweet perfume of the flowers. The soft breeze in my hair. All real...all too real. I can feel the gentle buzzing of energies as they run through the earth. I looked down, my feet are swamped by green light. "Mako..." I whisper softly.

Then, a voice attracts my attention, I look up and see a sight that makes my heart soar with joy. Aeris, Tifa, Cid, Vincent, Barrett, Nanaki, Yuffie and... "Zack..." I mutter and see him smile, he reaches for me and I take his hand in my own. The air is thick with Mako, it is almost tangible. My friends stand there, smiling at me and I can't help but return it.

Aeris nods. "You see...everything's...alright."

My smile widens. And, although I know, deep down, that I have lost a part of me that can never return, I feel almost...happy. Even though he's gone, forever, I know that deep in my heart I will have him with me, forever. "Yeah...I'm...Not alone. Not anymore."

Zack grinned and put his arm around me, his fingers ruffled my hair playfully. "Know where this is?" He asked after I had pushed him away with a giggle.

I nodded. "This can only be the promised land."

"Uh-huh! It's the place Omega guided all those lost souls. This is the place ShinRa spent so long searching for, this is...the new Planet. The place where everyone can restart and rebuild. Its abundant energy can be used to help us grow...as long as we're careful!" Aeris giggled and took my hands in her own. "I'm glad, I'm glad you decided to return to us."

I nodded and looked up at the rest of my friends. I saw Vincent stood beside someone I knew, but didn't know. Her long brown hair was tied back in a ponytail and her hands held Vincent's tightly, she wore a skirt and blouse with high heels and her smile was kind but very sad. Vincent too was smiling, a smile that expressed how happy he was. Tifa stepped forward, "Cloud, welcome home."

My smile widened. And, through the grief that tinged everything, I said softly; "I'm home."

OWARI


End file.
